Miraculous Birth
by ASHlatios
Summary: What if happen, if ash was turned into other pokemon, other than pikachu with some other results with it. It will be T rated but i will change into M when Ash(Georgiana) will find a true mate.- Ash, Gardevoir, pikachu, misty, brock, (along with some minor characters) Gender blending. Warning! Pokeshipping, advanceshipping will be STARTING after FROM chapter 10
1. Hocus rebirth

**Miraculous Birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own any pokemon

 _ **Hello, my dear readers, from today, I am starting a new fanfic.**_

 _ **When I searched in the list for this kind of story, there were very few results came, with relevance.**_

 _ **So, I felt that I will write my own fanfic.**_

* * *

 _ **1\. Hocus Rebirth**_

Now, our heroes were traveling through the forest to reach the blackthorn city to win the rising badge for the johto league. And then another adventure begins.

"Murcrow mur mur", cried a being from a distance was not visible at that point.

"What is that?", Misty, the smallest sisters of the sensational celurean stars, unfortunately, she wasn't one and was handed over the duty of the gym, asked while she kept her palm above her eyes as to avoid the sunlight. It was charging fast ae it found its target, pikachu. As he reached, it started to shouted with it's full voice,"Murcrow, Mur Murcrow", it then pointed to the pikachu.

"What, a mucrow?", he asked, desperate, he knew the answer. A woman was also approaching to their direction, wearing a witch like costume, with a large bag. "Oh! Mucrow, have you have founded one?", she asked, as she reached, panting heavily. As she looked, it was pointing on the required object. "At last I got a pikachu!", she exclaimed loudly, holding him in her both hands, high up in the air.

"Actually, miss, he his my pikachu.", informed Ash, who was quite dumbfound at the reaction of the woman along with his rest of his friends.

"Oh, sorry! I thought he was wild, non the less, let me introduce myself, I am Lily, a pokemon magician", she said. "A pokemon magician! ", all others said unison. "That's right. I am also a pokemon researcher", she continued. "Actually, I need pikachu's thunder to prepare my portion", she said but saddened as she knew that he would not let use his pikachu.

Ash understood as he looked at her face and probably know about what reason. " Well, you can use my pikachu. By the way, what portion are you making?", he offered and asked, at this Misty and Brock's ears raised up in curiosity.

"I am making a portion which will help us to understand pokemon language", she explained. At her fact, Ash, Misty and Brock jumped up in astonishment.

Well, it was impossible for anyone to understand pokemons, by any means. Ok, till now. It will be known as we proceed further.

"Well, are you serious", asked Ash with bright eyes. She sweatdropped as their faces were very close to each other. " Yeah, Ash", she replied."I already have all the required items but I didn't have pikachu's electricity." She told them.

[Actually, I skipped that part of searching the ingredients as it would take a long time to complete]

As she finished, she put down her bag and took out her items. Then she poured all the items, one by one and named them. Then, as she dropped her last ingredient, a vapour like soot was coming from it,

"It is almost done and now I need the pikachu's electricity", she announced. Pikachu stepped forward and leaked his thundervolt. The vapour's colour changed to yellow. "Now who wants to try first?", she asked but after a second, she requested, " Ash, will you join here first as for your pikachu, so that I can able to complete my portion". He nodded nodded with hesitation. He didn't know, what would happen with him, if it failed but couldn't regret as he promised her to help. As he proceed towards his position ,Lily starts to read her spells as the smoke was moving towards him.

As she moved to next page, she yelled in exclamation.

Why did she yelled? Is something went wrong? Well, we just have to find out

She gasped in horror. She was sweating heavily. After that, Ash's body starts to glow in bright white light. "What's happening with Ash? Is this normal?", she asked with concern. But as she looked at her face, something else was written on it. "I can't tell you Misty, as I am myself confused about the result as I can't read the next page because it is burnt.", she answered.

After a minute, Ash's body was changing. His hight was increasing, his chest bulged out a little with a horn like structure at his cleavage, his hand's length increased with numerous other changes. Then after a few seconds completion, the light faded with a new figure infront of them.

His look totally changed. Now, his hair colour was green in colour which was curled, his clothes disappeared, leaving a long skirt like structure, coming from his waist level, with a long cut from the height.

Everyone was flabbergasted, as Ash looked like come kind of pokemon! Pikachu, on the other hand, was reddened on his face as he figured, which pokemon had Ash transformed into?. Then he opened his ruby coloured eyes. As he took the first glance of himself, he was baffled. He frantically looked there and there, looking into every change that occurred with him. It felt like something different, he fell the power, grace etc but then also something was odd with him.

"Look, all his pokeballs and pokedex had fallen from him, so let's check, which pokemon is he?", Brock told as he broke the ice of the situation and pointed his finger at Ash's items. They didn't had to move to bring the goods as Ash himself picked up his items and moved towards Brock.

As he reached, he looked through his ruby eyes into his, who moved his head backward with a sweatdrop as his face resembled like a woman. Then he handed over his pokeballs to him. As here was no place left for him to hold his pokedex, he gave it to Misty.

Then moved back at a distance so that Misty could scan him. So she did. The pokedex said, "Gardevoir, A fairy/physic female pokemon. Gardevoirs are cute and are very intelligent and caring. But anyhow if someone makes her angry, her attacks would go up above the power of the attack power of hundred dragonites, firing hyperbeam in angry(1),", with a image, showing her species. Everyone's jaws down.

But there was also a problem, the colour of the horn which was shone in the picture was different from the horn of Ash's. They all noticed it. " Why is Ash's horn is different form the horn of the picture.", Misty asked. "I think, it must be the side effect of the spell.", Lily replied, thinking about the possible rational answer.

What! Ash turned into a pokemon! And that also female! It was impossible at the last moment but now, it is possible.

He or rather She, now concluded the reason,why did she felt like something odd. She was now frantic. She quickly moved and shook Lily fiercely with questioning, "Gar gardevoir voir voir garde(what have you done with me?)", with frustration and teary eyes. She was really worried. What if she has become a permanent one, then her goals, wishes, all will go down!

Humans could not understand her speech due to her species but got a trace, due to this situation. Only pikachu and mucrow could understand. Then she started to cry as she didn't got any answer from her, with her hands, holding near the eyes, so that she could swap out them.

She already started to behave like a girl.

Everyone was upset due to that accident, which took place, but only pikachu reacted. He went to her and started to pat her dress like outgrowth while saying,

"Pika pika pikapi, pikachuuu piii(don't worry ash,we all are here to help you)", he comforted. Then she stopped her crying, wiping all hpher tears. She then lifted pikachu, about her height and crushed him into a hug. He deep reddened. This may be because of her tight hug or for something else. "Gardevoir gar(Thank you, pikachu)", she said with a happy smile, closed eyes. Pikachu felt a quick rise in heartbeat.

What has happened to him? Does he feels something very deep for his trainer?

She then landed pikachu on the ground. Meanwhile, misty was having some serious thoughts which had never came, _What! Ash turned into a female pokemon! What will happen if he doesn't come back to normal? I will lose him for forever_.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't felt brock's calling. Suddenly she turned around skeptically. "What happen misty? Are you thinking about ash?", brock asked in low voice. " No, no. I am not thinking of him.". "Don't lie misty. I am a love guru, I know that you have a crush on him and now wondering if her form is permanent or not". Misty hit him with her mallet for voicing out such things. Yes, she was worried about Ash but the 'crush' one, she will regret it. Then she noticed that Lily was not there in that place, no where she looked.

 _What kind of woman is she? She had created such a huge problem and now ran away from here,_ she thought bitterly with a taste of anger.

Ash on the other hand, she got misty's thoughts, she than realised that it muat be one of the powers that she posses. She approached to her and explained, "Gar gardevoir devoir gar gaa garde gardevoir(lily told me that she is going back to her research lab, so that she could figure out a solution)". She didn't understand her, so she guessed and asked, "Are you trying to telling me that you are also worried of yourself also", she asked whether she was right or not.

She nodded sideways. Even though she was right on the money, but she didn't saied that. Then she thought, how could she communicate her. Then suddenly her light blub glowed. She was a physic, so she could use telepathy. So, as she decided, her eyes glowed in blue colour. Misty and brock, who came got back his senses, got speechless.

Then they could here, _"Misty, brock, Lily told me that she is going back to her research lab so that she can figure out a solution"_. her voice was so beautiful and sweet that Brock immediately fainted after her speech. When he got his consciousness back, his face became dull in white as he realized that it was the telepathic voice of Ash!

Why does Brock's fortune in girls, always go in hell!

"I think, we should head back to the pokemon center, so that we could tell her incident to her mom.", brock suggested. Everyone nodded, but Ash's one was a little upset one. It was reasonable, she was thinking about what would her mother think of her, will she except her?. All sorts of depressing thoughts were now racing in her mind. Then a comforting pat was felt from brock. She turned and forced a smile on her face.

Then they went for the closest pokemon center.

 _ **(1) I have given her some extra power.**_

 ** _Error updated:- 23 Aug 2015_**

 ** _Error updated:-24 Aug 2015_**


	2. Challenge of the future

**Miraculous birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemon or anything related to it

RECAP

"I think, we should head back to the pokemon center, so that we could tell her incident to her mom.", brock suggested. Everyone nodded, but Ash's one was a little upset one. It was reasonable, she was thinking about what would her mother think of her, will she except her?. All sorts of depressing thoughts were now racing in her mind. Then a comforting pat was felt from brock. She turned and forced a smile on her face.

Then they went for the closest pokemon center.

* * *

 **updated on 7 Aug 2015**

 **updated on 23 Aug 2015**

* * *

2\. **Challenge of the future**

Soon they found ot the main road which lead to the pokemon center, mostly helped by Ash with her psychics of her. As they board the streets, everone's stares fall on Ash! But somehow, she avoided the confused glares from them and moved up the alleyway gracefully with her three friends. It was as if her style to be in the graceful manner.

As they reached the half way, a small boy with an evee with him came up to them. "What pokemon are you?", he asked, slightly panting as he rushed to her. His eyes were glowing in curiosity with a big smile. She also smiled. She remembered that when she was a human, she was also used to fascinate on every new pokemon which she met. " Gardevoir", she replied as she knew that her silible was only her name, while she placed her hand on his cheek, little bending to come to his level.

"Wow! A gardevoir. I never saw one here", the boy excalimed which was added by eevee's statement, " eevee ee vee(yeah, I also never any pokemon like you)", in happily. Then she replied, "Garde gar devoir(thank you, you little one)", while petting his head with a smile. Then she stood up and asked her friends to continue on their movement.

After a certain block, from where the pokemon center can been seen, two people and a talking meaouth were steeling pokemons from the pokemon center. They can also see that nurse Joy was trying best to defend her patients but failed everytime. These was an unpleasant scene for them, especially for Brock as he had a special feelings for Nurse Joys and for Officer Jennies. He shouted in his top voice, "STOP THAT TEAM ROCKET" with rage building inside him. He ran in full speed and took out his trusted pokemon. "Onix, come out and show them your strength", he commanded. So he wraped them with his body.

Misty and Ash along with pikachu, now reached in the crime scene. Ash winched at Brock's temper. Onix released the three rockets as their faces were turned blue for suffocation. They were now panting heavily as to get the fresh air. Then they looked up and was Misty and an unknown pokemon with her. "Wow! What a pokemon! I never saw one like this, we must capture it", Jesse comanded. James nodded meaowth didn't replied. He was stiff at his surface glowing red in his face. " What happened meaouth, have you got fever?", James asked quitely as he didn't want his enemies to understand their situation. He wanted to answer but couldn't because his jaws were stucked for something inauspicious.

On the other side of the road, Brock called back his pokemon. Gardevoir telepathied to her buddy to fry them with their thundershock attack. So he did, bastistig off them again. While they were in Meaouth was in air, one thing came into his head, _Next time when I meet that beautiful pokemon, I will surely propose her for myself._ He was giggling and turned into red, thinking about what would happen when she will accept him will become his mate. He would be the luckiest pokemon in the world.

Down on the ground, Ash help nurse joy to put back their patients into their desired chambers. Later she was also very curious about the new pokemon that she saw! After they finished, they moved on to the computers to call Ash's mom. Ash felt very nervous as she didn't knew how she will react when she would learn that her only son was turned into a pokemon. _"Can you call instead of me to my mom."_ She asked telepathically to Misty.

She nodded and dialed the number into the phone.

After some ringing, she took the call. "Hello Misty, how are you? I actually excepted Ash to call first", she asked happily while she hit her head lightly as it was silly to tell misty. Misty nodded with a smile but it quickly changed as it came to Ash problem. Her sad face was clearly visible on her face which made Delia to ask, "What happened Misty? Is something wrong?". At this, misty started cry with deep sigh and sorrow. She said in falter, "Its about Ash...he has been turned into a pokemon". Now she was crying dramatically. So Ash came into the picture and pleased her as she kept a hand on her shoulder with a smile. It made her smile too.

When Delia saw Ash on the screen, she immediately recognized and exclaimed, "Ash!". Ash quickly looked to the screen. Her mother had a impression of shock but with some kind of relief. "Gar gardeevoirr(You can recognize me! How?)", she asked as her face was now dramatically now became huge.

How could she understand Ash? Is she also a pokemon about which Ash never knew?

Delia giggled. Then she said, "I may not understand pokespeech better, but I guess, how did I identify you.", she asked. Gardevoir nodded with intrigue. Misty, brock and pikachu, also came front to know about thing more. Delia hesitated to tell in the phone as there were many people crowding in the center. "Well, can you teleport you and your friends into our house, there I can make you understand better", she suggested but didn't knew whether she learnt that trick to use. She thought for a moment and gave a nervous nod. Her mother smiled and put down the phone.

 _"I wonder what my mom wants to teleport us to our home to tell us in secretly.",_ she asked her to her friends. After a moment, pikachu answered, " Pikapi, pika pi kachu pipikachuuu pika pikachu(Ash, I think, your mom needs to tell you something that shouldn't be out to other people)" with a reasoning tone. She smiled while She bended down to scratched his head to cheer for his words. After that she said politely, "Gardevoir gar gar devoir(Pikachu, come and sit on my shoulder)". Pikachu fluttered a little but nobody noticed as his cheeks were already red. He hesitated to climb but he did it.

Then she concentrated to teleport them to her house. Her eyes started to glow in brilliant blue light and same colour light bordered all her friends, including her pokeballs. After a moment, they vanished from the existence.

In the Ketchum residence, Delia was in the store room, looking for something. After a continue inspection, she finally got it. It was a picture with dust ladened all over. She took a cloth and started to clean the photo carefully, when suddenly she head a bump sound coming from the living room. She quickly placed that picture at a side and rushed in to check what had happened. There were two pokemons, big and small along with two human partners, seeing stars in the daytime.

Delia sweatdroped with an uncomfortable smile. But soon, all got their consciousness with attention.

 _"Mom, as you told me, I brought them along with me."_ , she said to her mom. "So, why did you call us from there to here", Misty asked to her mom, feeling little bad about the situation. Now, Ash's mother's eyes became soften. She timidly approached to Ash who was little confused at the sudden change in attitude. She could also sense some worried feeling coming from her. Delia closely examined her body and all and she embraced her hands around her waist and she rested her head on her shoulder. Then she started to cry shivery, "Ash", was all she could manage at that time. So gardevoir concluded that she was upset for the transformation of herself.

"Gardevoir garde de voir devoir gardee(don't worry mom. It will wear off soon. I promise)", she said vehemently to her mother who was also sobbing in emotion, patting her back gently to give her relief.

"Don't worry Mrs Ketchum, she will return to her old self soon", Brock complied with her.

" She will not", was her immediate answer, still sobbing now and then. Everything one was amazed, even Ash. After a moment, she continued, "because she is originally not a human", she didn't want to tell her now, but situations made made it. She lowered her face to avoid their reactions.

On the other hand, everyone's mouth wide opened. No one knew how to react on this. They almost became stiff. But before gardevoir could do anything, again sometime happened. Her whole body was glowing in dazzling white light.

"Oh, I thing the magic spells has worn off", she said happily as she missed out Delia's words and she thought that she will get back her chance for darling love! Delia couldn't react on this because the shape that she was obtaining was not of her human one. Misty also realised that in future. Her height became lowered, her hair was now elongating. After the light was subdued, it left a girl with long black silky hair, her eye colour was same as Ash's boy form but now her eyes were bigger and more beautiful along with a white clolour strapless skirt with pink outlines on it. She was wearing shocking pink colour shoes with loose shocks.

"What just happened", she asked as she got her senses. She sensed that her voice was also very delicate and soft. " It must be another effect of that spell, it will also get wear off soon. Ash", Brock added with her after the observation that they got.

"Ash", A fragile voice came to her. It was her mom who was tumbling after what she saw. " Ash, you have attended your maturity", she said with low but happy sigh. "What! Mom, I am just 11, how can I be a adult person or pokemon or WHAT EVER", she reacted immediately but her last part was little stressed. " Pika(how)", pikachu also asked to her mom. Brock and misty eager to hear about the story. Delia took a deep sigh. She thought that how could put the situation together. After she figured it out, she began

"Ash, as I told you before, you are not a human...and yes, you are a pokemon", started, paused, leaving them into speachless. Pikachu backfalled after hearing. He was thinking that what would his friends would say if they knew that their trainer was actually a pokemon!

There was Brock, who was continuously figuring out the real matter and Misty who was very depressed. She then let a deep sigh and thought _I was in love with a pokemon, but rather a female one, I wish I knew it earlier, then I wouldn't get any heartbreak from someone who was so close to my heart._

She then let her another sigh in figured that out, so she obliged and continued, " And I am not your real mother", she said saidly with grief and sorrow that she hated to believe that she wasn't her own child.

There were also few spells of tears forming in her eyes. Ash quickly ran and grabbed her into a warm hug. She also started to shed her tears to sympathy her. "Mom, I never considered you as a step mother, nor in past, nor in present and nor in future. Even though I don't remember about my past, but I can tell that I never hurt you in thia way", she said as she squeezed her more. She also returned the hug. "Thank you Ash", was all could she manage. Then she put up a wide smile which also her daughter to get it.

"And how are you a pokemon and what's going on!", Misty asked sarcastically. Brock and pikachu also nodded as they also wanted to learn about the topic. "Looks like I need tell the whole story to you all", Delia said.

After that, they all seated on the chairs in the kitchen and her mom begain to speak, "It was all started about eighteen years ago, When I was just sixteen or seventeen years of age, along with my parents, we went on a vacation in the Unova island. It was a happy and prosperous city, well it seemed to me. My parents stayed in the hotel of that Island, while I was roaming in the city for new things. Then after a mile or two, I saw two murky figures who were running from something, one of them was holding something and other one was fighting with them. After they came at a certain distance, I recognized, there was a Gardevoir was carrying an egg which was you and another was a Gallade who was continuously firing attacks to break down them.", at this moment, she was interrupted.

"And who is Gallade?", Misty asked with curiosity. She laughed and told her, " He is the counterpart of Gardevoir". As she finished, she noticed Ash to be little reddened at the word "counterpart", so she decided to chaff on her.

"Oo! I know that you have attended your maturity but it will be too early for you to get a mate for yourself", she said as she felt little nostalgic and decided to mock her.

" MOM", Ash yelled at her top voice. Her face was now beet root in colour. So, her mother moved her hand lightly on the air to make her calm down.

As she sat down, her mother continued, "As they were running, Gardevoir, slipped as a rock intervened her path. But she managed to fall backward to save her egg. So gallade need to stop and confront to save his mate and his child", here again she slightly blushed and Delia noticed it but did not interrupt herself. "They were already weak. They need help but they didn't requested anybody because they didn't belief humans. It was a terrible scene. So I decided to help", here again interruption which annoyed her but didn't showed.

"How did you help mom?", her daughter asked with confused look. Misty's and brock's face was same as her. So she replied,"Wait, you will understand".

So she again began, " So, where was I, Oh yea, So your parents need help and I did. I took out three pokeballs where my three best friends lived, Blastoise, Alakazam and Typhosion. I thrown them in the middle and asked to give their best shot." They were astonished by Ash's mother. "Mom, you used to be a pokemon trainer?", she exclaimed.

Others also wanted to ask but she did their job. " No, I was a pokemon trainer but I need to abandon it as I was given the motherhood of you", she replied with a smile. However Ash felt guilty as because of her she couldn't continue. Delia understood and placed her and regret her. "I also go plenty of things after that from you", she said with a smile. And she continued,

"Well, I will skip some things and will give you a small summery, so when I battled and won, I some how managed to get them with me to our hotel. I along with my parents heeled them. At first they were feeling odd but later on they comforted with us. But one day, that organization which was team plasma, found that your parents were living with us. So they didn't had any other choice. As they trusted me along with my parents, your mother handed over you to us and said telepathically that to take care of you. you. We were in tears that they believed that we could handle such precious task all by ourselves, so we promised her to take care of you. And then they went to that organization organizationto surrendered themselves to that organisations."

Everyone was in tears except Ash who was tearing profusely in the grief that her parents gave their lives to save their daughter. Delia felt pity for her and hugged her closely.

"So, why were they chasing after Ash's parents?", Misty asked a valid question. " As her family of that species was special", she replied and paused. Then again begin, "Her mother's part was inherited with some extra powers and features that no Gardevoir or Gallade ever had. One of them is mega evolution. ". Everybody got a slight shock. " What is mega evolution?", Brock asked with curios eyes as he thought that it would help him in the breeding season.

"I don't know brock, mew didn't tell me about anything". She answered truthfully. " Mew!", they all exclaimed but ash continued, "How do you know mew?". She replied politely, " Well, when you were just two years in human age, mew came here. I was baffled at first as she was a legendary pokemon who came to my house, but then I understood, she came here to disguise you to put you in the secrecy from the evil world. After she transformed you, I asked her that why did she disguised you into a boy but she didn't replied and said that she you will be back to normal when you attend your maturity and you can protect yourself from others" she informed.

"So, it is that the reason why Ash's horn colour is golden yellow", Misty asked. " It maybe or may not be as nobody told me about that", Ash's mother replied.

Everybody nodded in response. "Have you told this to Professor Oak?", Ash asked. " No, I haven't as I know he he is a kind and generous person but if he tests you in the laboratory and finds some things uncommon, he will probably not let you to go", she said in low tone.

"So, can you tell me, how can I change back to my old self or I can't", she asked again but the last part was in low. The responder thought for a while and said, " I think, you need to use your physics to change your form. I specifically can't tell you how to, but it is my guess.", her mom replied. She nodded and steped down on the floor and walked at a distance. Now, she concentrated on her figure that was used to be. As she figured it out in detailed, her eyes glowed in shiny blue in colour and then her body also started to glow in white colour. After few moments, her body was transformed into her old self. Everything on him was same, nothing changed.

"Look, I changed back to normal!", he exclaimed with joy and happiness. He started to ran towards his friends and gathered them into a group hug.

Everybody started to get suffocated as he gripped them in a tight one. "Ash, we are suffocating", misty yelled but it was frail because of lack in air. So he quickly released them.

* * *

 **Sorry, I was late in updating as I was stuck in exams and I was not getting any idea, how to continue.**

 **So, after reading, please review for my story ㈴1㈳2㈳8**


	3. New journey with new friends

**Miraculous birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemon or anything related to it

RECAP

Everybody started to get suffocated as he gripped them in a tight one. "Ash, we are suffocating", misty yelled but it was frail because of lack in air. So he quickly released them.

 **Sorry for an late update. I was working on my other story, so I didn't had time tovwork on this. Than also Happy reading and Please REVIEW**

 _ **Well, I would like you all to poll for your answer, the question is at the end of the chapter**_

* * *

 **New** **journey with** **new friends**

So he quickly released them from the hug. Everybody were now panting due to lack of oxygen. "Sorry", Ash apologized as he lowered his head in shame. " Don't worry Ash, we know what you do, when you become hyperhactive.", Misty said in defiance. "Thank you", he quickly said, still feeling shamed of himself.

" Well, I think, we should give you a name for your female counterpart, don't we", Brock asked, dragging them to a new topic. "If you as so, I have no problem with it", he saidsaid plainly as he knew that in public if they call him 'Ash' while in female, people may have questions regarding this. So, they all thought, including Pikachu. After a moment, Pikachu came with a name, " Pi pikapi, pi kachuchu pika kachu pikachu chuu(Hey Ash, I think, Georgiana, will be a fine name, by looking into you power and grace)", he just suggested the name. On the other hand, when Ash heard this, his cheeks was turning into red at the sudden reverence. He was choking while saying anything for his words. Others who didn't understand pokespeach, stayed blank. "Thank...thank you Pikachu and I liked that name", he just somehow able to tell him. Pikachu was also now blushing hardly, somehow controlling it. Now, they got a trace of what Pikachu was telling to him but one thing they didn't get into their mind, why Ash was blushing?

So his mom asked, "Ash, what he told you and why are you flattering up?", Delia asked, making an innocent face. " He said, Georgiana will be the best name, which I can have", he said, while hiding rest of the speach. "So", his mom quickly interjected, easily understood that he was hiding something. By seeing a fierce determination, he couldn't hid the fact. So he spilted out, " Actually, he told me that I am beautiful in my original form", as soon as he finished, he looked straight to down, wanted to ignore the faces of their friends and his mom. Pikachu also moved from there as he was unable to control his emotions.

"Oh, I see, that means, you fell in love with your pikachu, how adorable", she said plainly but the last part was little enthusiastic. The others winched and sweatdropped at her statement. Now, Ash was fully red, felling nervous and irritated at this topic. "MOM, HE IS JUST MY FRIEND AND PARTNER IN POKEMON BATTLES AND NOTHING ELSE", he screamed in his top voice and now was panting heavily. "Ok, as you say Ash", his mother had surrendered now but looked forward for that thing.

" Well, we should be back to our progress. Even though, I am a pokemon myself, I can't abandon my dream, so let's go", he said to remind them about their goal but the last part was with high sprit as he lift his hand on the air, making a happy fist. So, they all nodded, just waiting for the pikachu to came. In that time, Misty also had another thought with her, _Bayleef will also be depressed like me, when she will learn about his reality_. She didn't actually envied her much but at times, when she was chikorita, she always stayed in closed imitate and didn't allowed anyone to come close to them. And now she is Bayleef, she always do body slam, to get his affection.

When there was sudden silence in the room, Pikachu, from the back, came there in pleased temper. "Where did you go Pikachu?", Ash questioned him. So, he had a sweat drep, near his forehead. He was unable to fine any excuse which was reasonable for that moment. So, he remain quiet for a long time. "Well, don't worry" pikachu, now had a sigh of relief, "'Cause,we are now going to the the blackthorn city", he yelled in happiness. " Ow man! Now we have to travel a long distance from here to Blackthorn ", exclaimed brock with an unhappy sigh. He didn't want to travel such a long distance again.

" Don't worry, Brock, I will teleport us to the blackthorn city, straight away", he said, completely understanding the problem which Brock had. If Ash, didn't agree to teleport, then, it would be to late to compete in the competition also.

"Pikachu, sit on my shoulder so that it will be easier for me to teleport us to that place", he asked while he motioned him to sit on his shoulder. He hesitated as he knew that his trainer was a pokemon himself and a very attractive one, so his characteristics of him in his real form, made him flutter him but obeyed without any complain.

When he saw that everyone was ready, he quickly made his eyes glow. And after that everyone was outlined with that colour. Then they all evaporated in the air. His mother didn't had the last time to say goodbye but didn't felt bad as she knew that she could talk to him in anytime.

Now our heroes, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu landed on the Blackthorn city at a big park where everybody was playing or training their pokemon. No body noticed the three new figures in the park, all of a sudden! They all looked like haphazard way as their eyes were comically huge with high dwelling. When they stood up, their feet were still trembling in shock. But, after some time, it gone away. Then they also shook off the dirt which got attached to them, when they were sitting on the ground.

When they were proceeding towards the exit, they saw a pokemon, much like a chicken in orange in colour, running madly towards them. A brunette haired girl, wearing a pokeball designed bandana around her head who looked around the age of Ash in his human form, wears a red shirt along with black pants(1), chasing after it, along with a boy, behind her, was smaller in size and age, with round spectacles on his eyes, wearing a green shirt and a dark brown pants.

"Tortric wait! Somebody please catch him", the girl cried in her top voice, wanting some people to help her. So, Ash and his best partner, Pikachu, came in front to help her. As that pokemon came and was about to jump to dodge them, Ash jumped and caught him, around his waist by two hands. He was trying to his clutches, somehow or the other. "Wait! Don't worry, nobody is going to scold you or beat you for a bad reason", Ash chanted his words to him which acted like medicine for him, as he suddenly became peaceful. Then he looked into his eyes and asked, "Why were you running like that, Tortric", politely, didn't want to frighten the small being. He quickly replied, " Tortric tor torti tric ric tortric ic tor tortric(May, my trainer, wanted me to practice such acrobats, with is difficult for me to perform it, infront of the audience)", he replied in a painful manner.

When Ash was about to question, why, his trainer reached there. "Thank you mister for catching him, you know, he is quite naughty.", she said with a quick laugh and apologized him for her pokemon. That boy also done the same thing. But Ash didn't agree on them. " First, my na!e is Ash and second, he is not being naughty, he is just afraid of you", he said forcefully, with a taste of anger in it. That girl and that boy was shocked. Unable to think any reason for it, so she asked, "Why he is afraid of me?", with the confusion. "Because, he is telling me that, you were forcing him to perform such tricks, which he can't do, and above everything, right in front of the stage.", now his anger was clearly visible.

"Wow! You can understand pokemons!", that boy exclaimed with joy. He haven't met anyone in his life who could understand pokespeech. " Yes, I can", he answered in rough voice, still angry on her. "Ok, I will take care of my pokemons better from now onwards", she apologized again to him. Now, his anger became normal.

"Well, why are you making your pokemons to perform sch tricks", Misty asked to her with curiosity. " Ok, First I will introduce myself, I am May Maple and he is my younger brother, Max Maple, we came from Hoenn region and I am a Pokemon Coordinator", she introduced herself with a bright smile. Then there was great silence, as all know, hurricanes come, when there is strange peacefulness. Likewise, there was a loud exclamation, yeat, in control, "Pokemon Coordinator?!". The other duo, just sweatdroped with an awkward laugh, as they all were beaming to them. "Well, pokemon coordinators are much like pokemon trainers but we train the pokemona with tricks and acrobats to perform in the stage to earn a ribbon, which will help us to go to the final showdown to earn the trophy", she explained them with a sigh, as she was way behind from it.

"Oo! That's why, you were training Tortric for that competition", Brock concluded, in which they nodded. " Then, if are from Glenn region, then what are you doing here", Ash asked in his rare arrogance. She became dim and silent, she didn't want to confront with that but she knew that now she can't do anything and should focus on next contest, "Actually, I lost my first grand contest in Hoenn, so I came here to try my luck here" Now, at last, the expression of Ash, came down to normal. He looked at May's sad sobber face and comforted, "I know, what it feels when you lost your very first grand event, as...as I also lost my first grand league, and I can understand it " while he kept a hand on her shoulder. May noticed his pleasent mood face, he was well developed person, no pimple, nor scars, by the behavior, she observed, he was kind hearted and could understand any pokemon. By noticing this things, there was small blush, adorned on her face. This was not missed by her brother, so he decided to tease her for that, he rarely got a topic to do that.

"So sis, have you fell for this boy?", he said with a mischief smile, enough loud to be headed by all of them but not the whole place which nudging her with his elbow. She turned into intensified red. The rest of the group members looked at her and came to one conclusion, in which, Misty's and Brock's common idea was 'She will have a real heart attack, if she knows Ash's secret' while Ash and Piakchu came with a thought 'What Ash made her to love him,it would be better if he turned into his counterpart at first place'

She turned to him with livid up face, "MAX YOU ARE TOO SMALL FOR THIS, and better be in your limits", she yelled in horror. She was dwelling one after that huge pressure. "O come on sis, I know, you want to travel with Ash and his friends in his journey", he advised her in mock tone. Then, she was about to scold him again, but it was stopped by Ash. " Well, if you and your brother wants to travel with us, we have no problem and it will be beneficial for us also", he asked but didn't forced it. She was thinking as he placed a finger on the forehead which denotes that she was thinking. After a few dramatic expressions, she agreed. The trio jumped up with joy to have some new members.

"We are now moving to Blackthorn Gym to challenge the leader to earn my eighth badge which is the rising badge.", Ash declared to them. The nodded in response and also added, "Then we can go to the Blackthorn Contest Auditorium to earn by fourth ribbon"(2),in cheerful voice. " Ok, first you will give priority to Ash and then, if time left, you will go to your Auditorium ", said in mocking tease tone, while turning his head at a side. So, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and brock, sweatdroped, in fantasy, what would happen. " MAX, WILL YOU STOP IT OR NOT ", said sarcastically which looked like a thunder which striked a surface, creating a massive destruction.

So, the merciless younger brother nodded hia head in sideways, rapidly, indicating 'no'. However, Misty felt a little pity on the boy as she remembered her days, when she met Ash in her cerulean gym and her sister teased her for having a friend who was a boy, coined as 'boyfriend'.

"Well, we must leave now, or we will be laate for the gym or for auditorium.", Brock announced, dragging their attention back on their journey. All of them nodded, May called her pokemon back into his pokeball and went on their glorious journey.

* * *

 **(1) Well, I couldn't imagine May as much as it should be but you can imagine her as you like**

 **(2) I know, there are no Contests in Johto region but I added it through my imaginations**

 ** _The question is:- which pokemon do you like to pair with Ash as a Gardevoir (Visit my profile page to poll)_**

 ** _YOUR EVERY VOTE HAS A PRECIOUS VALUE, SO AVAIL IT_**

 _Last error Updated in 13 Aug 2015_


	4. Royal Reality

**Miraculous birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemon or anything related to it.

RECAP

"Well, we must leave now, or we will be laate for the gym or for auditorium.", Brock announced, dragging their attention back on their journey. All of them nodded, May called her pokemon back into his pokeball and went on their glorious journey.

* * *

 _ **Votes:- Latios-2, Pikachu-2, others- ?(the one who has choose this option, please write the name in the comment box), rest- 0 ,TOTAL VOTERS- 5**_

 _I at least need 10 voters to vote, or else, I couldn't able to bring any romantic relationship_

* * *

 **4\. Royal Reality**

On their way they talked about many things like, Ash's past two adventures, his victories and looses, except the fact that he is a pokemon. Misty, in the middle of their journey, suddenly turned to May and Max and asked, "By the way, what pokemons, do you all have", in emphasized manner. Feeling very excited about what kind of pokemons, especially, water type pokemons are found there and luckly if they have one to show.

That made the sibling duo to startle. Their eyes because comically huge and gasped a little. When they became normal, they started to introduce their pokemon.

As there in the middle of the road, they came at a side, practically, into a forest like ground, to show them.

First began Max, "Actually, I don't have my own pokemon as I am not above ten years", his face sadden due due to the fact that he can't train any pokemon but he faced them again and said, " But I know much more about pokemons than any trainer knows", he boastfully said as he beat his chest lightly while making a fist. Everybody smiled at his statement of knowledge. They took this fact as truth and not frowned away. He also took out a device from his side bag and showed them, "See this, this is a Pokenav, it tells us the direction for the gyms and auditoriums, nearby", said as he showed them the marvelous scientific device, then, which was not seen before, Ash's eyes sparkled in curiously and wiggled his hips in side ways, just like a fascinated girl.

Misty espy on the odd behavior of Ash. Sbe knew, he always fascinated with new objects or pokemons, but this behavior, she had never seen. She stealthyly pinched Ash at his back, unnoticed by May and Max. Then she quickly whispered to him, "You are behaving like a girl"

Ash, then came to his senses and noticed, what he was doing. He then immediately became reddened due to embarrassment. _This mjst be the effects of having womanhood_ , thought Ash, party to remove the face coloration.

Then came May's turn, while she turned around and took out her first pokemon, probably to make it a little fancy. And there came a orange chicken like pokemon from the pokeball. Ash took out his pokedex to get some more information about that pokemon, thought he was introduced with him. The pokedex informed, "Torchic, a fire chick pokemon. Their ability is blaze and it is uncommon in Johto region", was all could give. Now, May added,"He is also my first pokemon, to start my training for the contents ", as she finished, she took him and nuzzle up against his cheeks affectionately. Then she put him down and took out her next pokemon,

" Now see my mext Pokemon, come out Icy", she said loudly and thrown her pokeball, high up into the air. It bursted and opened a pokemon, who back fliped and landed. It was mostly like an eeveelution of an didn't know which pokemon it is, So he again scan the current unknown mystery pokemon. The pokedex robotly said, "No information about the current species of pokemon". They all became baffled. How does a pokedex doesn't know about a eeveelution of that pokemon. However, this was already seen by Ash and Pikachu, when they met the mysterious pokemon.

May and Max laughed timidly and tried their best to stop it. Shen she mocked, "What happened? Your pokedex doesn't knows about her", then she bursted in laughter. Then Ash, as he was overwhelmed with teasing, he fired his words to her, "So what, my pokedex has been created by Professor Oak and this type of pokemons are not found here or in kanto" and puffed his cheeks at the insult.

May apologized for her etiquettes towards him and bowed. Then she was about to take out her pokedex, when Max stopped her as he his palm parallel to her face. "I want to give her information to him", he asked in puppy eyes, which she couldn't deny. " Alright, go on", May granted his permission. Max, then cleared his throat as it was long a tale for him,

"She is a Graceon, whom was named by my sis. She is the ice type of the of the eevee. She was first caught in Fuchsia City and later, in recently May got a ice stone which was used to evolve her. She is super fast and super strong", he said with bold voice, like a young man, but his last part was in excitement, like an small kid. The others, just stunned at his information. Although, he told her history, basically, then also, they atleast, got some information.

"Now, time to show my best pokemon, come out, Fighter", she yelled, to call and break the silence of the air, at which Max became little annoyed. As the capsule opened, a blade like pokemon, appeared. Its body was similar like Gardevoir, but it had somewhat, leg like structures, uncovered and its hands were like sharp long blades.

Ash, Misty and Brock, just gasped, Ash's eyes became like dining plates. He then quickly telepathied to his friends, _"Guys, does this pokemon, almost looked like me? Or I am only feeling it. Just think the answer, and I will read it",_ he asked in confussion, though that scene was seen in Misty, Brock and Pikachu. Then also, they thought the answer. Their all answers were positive.

On the other hand, May and Max thought that they also don't have the information about this pokemon also. And like ghe previous time, Max will not introduce him to them, so May was the only one, left for telling that.

"Ah ah!", she cleared her throat which brought back their attention. " He is my Gallade. He is a Psychic and fighting type pokemon...", she on and on, looking straight to her audience, but it was seemed that they were watching something or someone curiously. So she turned her head at that direction. She saw that Gallade was scouring over the land unrelentingly. He was little desperate also.

She never saw him in this stage, taking something serious! So she thought, she heed to ask, "What happen Fighter? Why are you soo desperate about finding something _or someone_ " but her last part was her thought and chuckled inertly. Gallade suddenly telepathied, _"Mistress, I am feeling a strong Psychic signals, do you or your new friends have that pokemon. And the aura of that pokemon ia very prominent and sacred" ,_ like he was asking for help.

So she asked all of them, "Guys, do you have any strong Phychic pokemon?", and after a second, she added, "Fighter needa to know".

The whole ash's group sweat dropped, except May.

There were several thoughts that were coming into Ash and his old friend's group. However, after a moment, he replied, "Only Misty has a Psyduck with her", was all could he managed. He was scared that they knew about his deep secret!

Indicating Misty to take out her foolish pokemon. As he came out, he turned his head like a clown and said his one and only dialog, "Psyduck".

May and Max, just laughed at the particular reaction of the pokemon and pointed at him. Unfortunate Misty, felt embarrassment and try to hid her face with her palm. Then, May somehow, controlling her laughter, asked, " have you found out the answer for your problem? ". But into her notice, she saw, Fighter was reddening due to anger, so he telepathied impatiently, " This rotten, idiotic, dumbo, creepy pokemon doesn't have a trace of that kind of power"

May felt little sad as he told harsh words about that poor Pokemon. Now, May was in great trouble as her new friends including Max was asking that what did her Gallade told her. So, it was a really hard time for May to find a conveyable way in which her friends.

However, Ash already knew, what Fighter told harsh things about Misty's Psyduck. So, to let not told by May who was finding it troublesome, he decided to tell by himself. _"Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Gallade had told some bad things about your Psyduck, and May is finding it difficult to find a correct way to convey it, so tell her not to tell about"_ , Ash explained them honestly. He could feel that Misty was going through terrible cold snows in her heart for her Psyduck. Actually, Misty was somewhat used to be hearing bad about her foolish Pokemon.

So she stepped in and said politely, "May, I know that your Fighter had told you some bad words about my Psyduck, as no one, including me haven't praise him for something", to her with a weak smile. Now, May also overwhelmed with her melancholy and started to build anger for her Gallade. Then she furious yelled, " Fighter, You shouldn't say that words about him. Now apologize her for your words.", like a thunder.

Gallade, on the other hand, due to his stubbornness and arrogance, wanted to protest, _"Why, I won't say sorry to her for tell the truth of her Psyduck"_ , to May in same angerness.

Now the things were going from off the hand. This was one the things which Max hated about Fighter. He can do anything to make people and Pokemon believe that he was correct, whether it was truly true or not.

May, now raised her further more and said, "Fighter, you do it or you will have one tight slap from me" and her face was becoming hotter and hotter due to anger. OK, this was getting worse. Brock, Ash and Pikachu skipped back in as it made fearful.

Fighter nodded in sideways, indicated, 'no'. So, May was about to give that to him, but it was suddenly stopped as an another feminine body stopped her kinetic hand. It was Misty.

"Don't do this", she plead to her. May, blinked her eyes rapidly in surprise. Due to this reaction, she continued, " Don't beat him. If he doesn't want to tell sorry, so lit it be. If you just force him to tell me that word, he will just do in the sake of your command, instead of meaning that word. When he will actually feel it, he will only tell", she explained her with full details with soft face.

The others in their back, especially, Max was amazed by the wisdom of that young girl, well, older than him.

"So, is there any other pokemons left with you that you left to introduce.", Ash asked, dragging them from the current mindset. The others just startled as he just said in a loud voice.

" No, I have no other pokemons left with as Pokemon Coordinators don't need much pokemons ", she replied with a sigh as there was one more hidden reason; she doesn't have any strong Pokemon except Fighter to catch some useful pokemon.

" So that means, it's all over, and we should all continue on our journey. ", Brock suggested and everybody agreed but a thunderous raging sound, came from the field, startled them and made them fear.

" What was that?", Misty cried in terror. Surely, it was terrifying for even Misty it yell out. "I don't know, but it seems that it is angry with something or someone", Brock said in panic tone. However, they didn't need to wait as that mysterious thing came out on itself.

It was mostly like a jetplane pokemon with mostly blue and white coloured along with a triangular design on its chest.

"Latios la lati tios laa tiioss(What are you people doing here, go away or I will smash you all into a pulp)", it ordered in full of rage and anger.

"What is this pokemon, I never seen this one before", was said by Ash and took out his pokedex to get a fell web of that current pokemon. When it scaned, I vocalised, " Latios, a legendary dragon psychic male pokemon. Latios are very intelligent and are considered to be sacred pokemon and is very tough to defeat in a battle."

When they heard 'legendary' and 'difficult to defeat', their bodies became full one panic except Ash Ketchum. And with Gallade, he scanned the pokemon's aura and psychics but it didn't felt the same like the before but that sensation was still going on.

"Well, I won't go away, instead, I will catch you", Ash expressed openly to him, not caring about the anger and frustration, that is caused by his silly words.

"LA Latios LA lati tios(so you twerp is challenging me for a fight)", he said with smirk smile. How can he, being such a little kid can capture a Legendary pokemon like him.

" Don't do it Ash, don't do this, you don't know, what kind of damage can he cause.", Brock professed him, as he knew of his new powers. "Yeah Ash, Even though we haven't scene your pokemons, I can tell that, you have no chance against this champion", Max added with Brock's speech, unknown to him, it was just fake. May also nodded in conformation of her brother's speech.

"So, shall we start", he indirectly instructed him to begin. So he took out his first pokeball.

"Go, Noctowl and show of your strength", he yelled as he thrown up the pokeball. As the capsule released. It released a golden and orange colored owl pokemon.

" Noctowl(ready to fight)", said but gasped by looking at his overpoweringly opponent. But remained calm. He was very intelligent at his species and became more by training with his trainer.

"Wow! I haven't seen any Nocktowl with this coloration",Max said in amazement. He was till nine year old kid, fascinated at every new thing, especially pokemons.

"Now Noctowl, go Quick Attack", he commanded. He nodded and launched his attack. As he gone closer to that pokemon, he put up a green seamless light green coloured shield was formed in front of him.

"He is using Protect!", Max exclaimed. He had never seen any pokemon using protect in front of his eyes, he had just read it in a book.

So, as Noctowl approached towards him, he was knocked over for his shield. Then it was his turn, he then screamed in loud noise was harmful for that pokemon, even for the humans.

"He is using Growl, and it is too strong", he shouted at his top voice so that he could see, everybody plucked their ears with their hands.

Latios stopped his Growl attack. He saw, everybody suffering from the vulnerable attack which caused severe damage. It was a bad site but it didn't affected the heart of Latios.

He wanted to finish the game as quickly as possible, so he made his left claw glow, as it was happening, it expanded into a translucent green coloured hand of a dinosaur. He then charged to his opponent and hit him with that vicious hand.

"He used Dragon Claw attack on him", Max said. Then he saw, Noctowl was thrown by that hand and again hint by the ground. But this time he was howling with agony. He didn't want to lose so easily. He tried to stand on his talon but couldn't success. So he was defeated. And became fainted.

He looked at his pokemon, he was feeling so sorror and dismal about that being that he begin to curse himself for his loss. He could have ran along with his friends, then this day would never come.

"LA Latios latii tiioos latiosss laaaa Latios LA laa ti tios(I had already figured about your pokemons and you _though I am sensing some abnormalities about his aura._ So I advised you to go away, you lunkhead)"

"I AM NOT A LUNKHEAD", Ash roared in anger. The others in the back tipped over at his rage. It was really an uncommon sight to see Ash in such anger.

"LA Latios(You can understand me!)", he exclaimed. When did humans came to know of Pokemon language an he wasn't enough experienced to learn that language.

"You will get to know of that of that as I myself going to fight with you. If I win, I will catch you as my pokemon and if you win, we will never come back in this field again" , he challenged him for a fight. His new friends were looking at him like as he gone crazy.

As Latios heard his challenge, he was just laughing away at the silly request while he was floating. He also formed tears as he over laughed.

But on the ground, May and Max was continuously asking questions, how he would.

Ash then handed his pokedex and pokeballs to Misty and Brock. Then he walked towards to that legendary arrogant pokemon. He took a long breath and said a last thing before fighting the fight, "No pokemon is fully powerful or fully weak, they are weak and strong against some pokemons. And our target is to fulfil that gap." It was rather a short speech. Now, Noctowl awake fully but didn't knew, what was happening.

As he finished, he made himself glow in dazzling white light. His shape was changing into some another form. The new people and Pokemon, who were unaware of this, were just dumbfound.

Then after a second or so, he finished transforming. There stood a pokemon, instead of him, who looked similar to the Gallade but with lot of difference. Fighter, Noctowl and that Latios were turning red on their cheeks.

" _Mistress, this power and aura, I was feeling from the beginning."_ , Fighter telepathically told May. But May didn't cared to listen to his words. Her mind was whirling about the fact that how can a human be a pokemon. With, Max, it was the same. He then looked at the golden yellow horn of her. He was astonished to see that. His eyes became as huge as dining plates.

"Gar Gardevoir(Shall we start)", she asked him to start the fight. But his quickly replied, "(LA Latios LA la)No, I won't fight you", in still visible blush. " Gar Garde Gardevoir(Why, fear to be lose by a girl?)", she teasingly asked him, "Garde gar de Gardevoir garde de gar voir(I thought, legendary pokemon like you, won't fear anything), as she placed a finger on her cheek, to mock him.

At this, he became frustrated. But he couldn't do anything to cause harm to her. So he decide to play a fake battle. "LA Latios (OK, I will battle you)", he accepted.

The others in the background, except pokemons, couldn't understand a single bit of speech, however, Fighter was there for translation. So he transmitted their conversation to May and May conveyed that to all.

Now the match begin, Georgiana fired a shadow ball to him, which was easily dodged by him. In return, he fired a tremendous amount of Dragon Breath to her, hoping that she could defeat it.

She made her eyes glow and surrounded that green fire with it and reflected back to him. Actually, Latios wanted this. He didn't used Protect to defend himself. He directly faced it and got defeated. He made a fallacious belief to her that he losed.

As Gardevoir was not well trained, she couldn't rectify that it was true or not. However she accepted it.

" LA Latios, laa tios ti Latios ta Latios(I have a request, please catch my sister along with me, Latias)", He asked as he stopped his fallacious faint. He didn't want his sister to be left over on herself to protect herself as he cared for his sister a lot

"Gardevoir ger garde(OK, I will take her also)", she said to her which pleased him a lot. But as he turned back, he noticed that he didn't left with any spare pokeball, so he need to buy some. Then she noticed that Gallade was kneeing on one leg with one hand on his chest and eyes closed, like he was addressing a queen or something. And everybody noticed this also but didn't know why.

"Garde Gardevoir(Why are you doing this?)", she asked to him. She was full confused and flushed. She wasn't used to getting such attention.

" Gallade gal gall ade alla lade(Princess Diana, I is my pleasure to meet you)", Fighter said as he opened his eyes and looked to her. His way of saying was different. At least, from the previous conversation with May.

May and Max's mouth, wide opened. They didn't know, what he said but the way was completely different. One the other hand, Brock and Misty were just looking at Georgiana who looked like she was shocked.

"Princess", Pikachu and Gardevoir, both gasped. What would they expect from her.

" Gall Gallade ga gal Gallade ga ga alled(Yes, You are our Princess)", he paused as he looked her shocked expression, "Gallade ga Gallade ade alla(The golden yellow colored horn that you have, signifies that you are from the royal family of Gardevoir and Gallade species)", he said, still red but couldn't move his head as he was addressing a honourable pokemon.

Now she could connect the dots, why Mew herself, came to disguise her. She was telling happy but sad at same time. She was happy as she can so anything that she would like to do, which was obviously for other's good and sad as she feared as she was now exposed to the world and now wicked people would try to snatch her powers for their own benefits.

She then decided to change back to her human male form. He commanded, " Latios, bring your sister along with you, here", while turning towards him. He nodded and flew towards the inner part of the field.

"Umm. Ash, you are a pokemon and a pokemon trainer?", May asked him, still shocked that he is a pokemon and a female one. Max also have the same question regarding her questions.

"Yes, but, how and why, I will tell you on our journey ", Ash said with a smile. He noticed that May's face was lit down and looked sad and unhappy. But, couldn't ponder it, as some pokemons of his known, came to him with some intrigued eyes.

Misty patted on May's shoulder. She felt it and looked at her, but couldn't speak as Misty suddenly whispered her into her ear, " I know how it feels May. The feelings that you had for Ash, I had the same for him for a year or so but it broke as soon as I knew of it, so don't feel sad about it ", she said buth the last part of it was little cheering.

In the mean time, Latios had brought her sister, Latias with him. "Lati(Ash)", Latios poped up. He looked up and saw two eon dragons floating near him.

"Latias LA tias tias LA la(I am sorry for my brother, Ash, if you had any trouble)", Latias apologize to him. Ash nodded in response and asked, " Are you his elder sister? ", in confused look. She looked small but her speech was more mature than her.

"LA lati tias ti(No, I am his small sister)", She replied politely. So, Ash came up with one and only conclusion, " You are smarter and you are more mature than your brother, so, you should be his elder sister ", He insinuated Latios and laughed at the reaction which Latios was having, fully embarrassed and agitated, ready to beat up something into pulp.

"Don't worry Latios, you will get it soon", Ash said, still laughing away along with his friends as he read his raging thoughts.

* * *

 **I hope that, you all have thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. And I hope that you all will surely vote for your desire.**


	5. Rising hope (part 1)

**Miraculous Birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemons

 **5\. Rising hope (part 1)**

* * *

 _ **Voting results:-**_ **Latios- 4 along with Pikachu- 4, who are having neck to neck battle. Gallade and others having 2 votes, who are also having neck to neck battle. Leaving with Misty with 1 vote.**

 _ **Total votes:-**_ __ **13 votes**

 _ **I am still continuing the polls, and I may begin writing shipping after the last gym badge. Till then, please review my chapter.**_

* * *

Recap

"LA lati tias ti(No, I am his small sister)", She replied politely. So, Ash came up with one and only conclusion, " You are smarter and you are more mature than your brother, so, you should be his elder sister ", He insinuated Latios and laughed at the reaction which Latios was having, fully embarrassed and agitated, ready to beat up something into pulp.

"Don't worry Latios, you will get it soon", Ash said, still laughing away along with his friends as he read his raging thoughts.

* * *

" Well guys, can you transform like me, until I get the pokeballs for you", Ash said, turning towards Latios and Latias, who were waiting for his commands.

"Latios tios LA lati tios tiiooosss(Yes we can but we can't speak like you in our disguise)", Latios replied in same manner. He was wondering, how from the earth, a pokemon can speak like human language. It is impossible for a pokemon do so, until now!

" I will tell you on our way, Latios", Ash replied for his thought. On the other hand, Latios became astonished, she or he, WHAT EVER can read pokemon and human's thoughts?

After all that pretty discussion, they also transformed into their human form. It took a while to imagine themselves to be in human, especially, Latios, he want to the most handsome person to impress Ash. So, after that, they finished.

For Latias, she had long cherry red hair, flowing down like a river upto her waist level, her amber big eyes with big pupil in it, with medium sized eye lashes, her face was just like a beautiful flower with white skin, much like Lati's one, but with a shade of peach.

She was wearing a beautiful pink skirt with viridian top, with a pokeball sign in the center of it, only waiting for Brock to howled like a wolf at her sight and ran towards her, just left for Misty Smacker, who would any time pounce on him.

For Latios, his hair was navy blue in colour with big red eyes, he wore a green coloured shirt with lavender coloured trousers. He almost looked between Gary and Silver. He was a little taller than Ash, whom resembled like to his big brother.

 _"We all are ready",_ Latias said with a happy yelp and moved towards the main street, accompanied by her new friends.

After a walk of 20 minutes, telling them about his history, which was told by his mother, reached to their supermarket.

It was a huge building with different types of departments. Each selling different types of goods like clothes, berries, pokeballs, travelling equipments etc. All this which Latios and Latias, who haven't seen this, fascinated them so much that they were running here and there, looking here and there about the beauty of the store.

As it was a crowded place and Ash couldn't call them with their names, he decided them to telepathically call them, _Latios, Latias, don't roam here and there like small children. Come back here"_ , he commanded them strictly. He didn't want someone else to catch them, if somehow any people rectifies them.

They came back to their master, their face's charm dropped down as they were ashamed of themselves for humiliating their master. They didn't had the courage to look at their master, who wasn't angry at all.

He lifted their heads by pushing up their chins and said, "I know, how it desks to come first time in such a place. But I just want that, don't behave like kids over here. They assume you two as humans. If you can control yourselves, then I have no objections", politely. He understood, being a emotion pokemon, that what was going on their heart.

At their master's words, their face again lightened up and nodded. After that, they proceed to the department of pokeballs. The department was lit with different colours of light. The walls of it was made of thick transparent glass, with different types of pokeballs displayed on it.

 _" I can't wait to get one of them",_ Latias telepathically said hyperactively to them. Latios also moved his head rapidly to witness her statement. So they all agree on it and entered into the store.

The cashier, who was sitting in the cash counter with thenewspaper in hand, peeped through it to espy on the newcomers of the store. He saw seven people entered, out of which, four were boys and three were girls.

All of them were now looking for the right ball, which they fitted the best. While Max was the curious one, wanted to do something for the legendaries, he picked up a pink coloured ball with bipedal like design under it. He first shown it to Latios. "See this pokeball, it is called a heal ball, it can restore your power as you go in", He said softly, so that no other people in the shop can't listen him.

Latios replied, _" Yeah, it is a good ball, but I am searching for some another type of ball",_ to acknowledge him. His face lit down but the found another ray of hope, he thought of Latias. She might be interested in his ball. He quickly ran to her to convey his request to her.

Here, Latios sighed to himself for that boy and started to scour the ball which he wanted the most. After looking over for about nine to ten balls thoroughly, his eyes were caught by another pink coloured ball with a heart like sign on the top of the button. His eyes glown in one sight of that ball. He couldn't read, what it was written but was sure, something definitely good was written on it.

He then quickly called his madam/master, _"Ash, come here. I have found a ball of my interest ",_ ttelepathically told him.

On the other hand, with Max, when he reached to her, she already found a ball for herself. It was black in color with golden rims. His face lit down as he couldn't help any of Ash's legendaries. He the slowly placed that ball, back to it's place and waited in the cash counter.

With Ash and Latios, As he reached, he found a happy and giggling Latios, dragged him straight to it. He than pointed his finger to that fascinating ball, which he spotted on his travel. Ash also took a look on ball. According to him, it was nice in structure but couldn't found out why it fascinated him so much.

 _" Ash, can you read the details of this ball, well as you know, pokemons can't read but you are the only exception ",_ he requested to him. He was mostly right, pokemons can't read or write or speak human language minus some exceptions. Ash could feel that be desperately wanted to know about the ball. So he couldn't deny him.

As he from the first glance if the heading, he skipped back in stunned expression in typical fashion. Was he seeing right thing or it was just his imagination. Latios was nearly dumbfound at his reaction and thought, _what is written over there which made her to startle like this. By the look of her, it isn't a pleasant one_ was all could he thought.

He was feeling shy to say it to him as he could guess, what would happen to them. He was stammering to say that message, " Are...are you... you sure, you want to know about it". At this, he quickly replied, _"Why, yes, I want to know"_ , replied honestly. But quickly added as he saw the look of his trainer's reaction, _"Is there something wrong?"_ , he asked. He didn't wanted his trainer to embarrass for him for the second time.

" No no, there isn't any problem ", he ventured while moving his hand in oscillation in front of his face. But he added one more thing, " But...", he trailed off. Unable to find the correct word for that situation. Now Latios was confused. One time he was telling that he would tell and another moment, he wouldn't tell. What the heck was written on it which was making him to struggle so much.

"OK OK, I am telling you", he said it was he read his head, unknowingly. " It's a Love Ball, it creates a strong relationship between a trainer and his opposite gender pokemon", he told him like a machine but the was continuously blushing at the words, 'relationship' and 'opposite gender'. This was obvious for his stage to do that and there was no harm in it.

Latios also turned pink in color at his message with a cute though, _Wow, there are also balls which help to make relationship with the trainers, rather in this case, a pokemon. I should say her to buy this, and in the end... I and she will be together ._ He was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the possible result about it. Ash still continued to blush. Latios was lucky at that time, he wasn't reading his thoughts, or else, he would ruined to death.

As they finalized their selection, they approached to the counter. Others were outside the shop except Latias.

As they placed the balls in the hands of the cashier, he said, "You have choose a luxury and a Love Ball, and the total cost his 500 pokedollers." while typing and creating a bill for their purchase but as he finished the bill, the computer glowed in colourful lights with a message written on it, 'Winner'.

On the other hand, the trio were standing there without a trace of their success. "Congratulations, you are our lucky consumer, you won 500 pokedollers, so your purchase is free now." he announced with a happy smile and handed over the pokeballs to him.

As he listened, he jumped up in joy. Along with Latios and Latias. They didn't knew why they were doing that but their master was happy so they were also happy. After that, they exited from the shop.

As they came out of it, Max, immediately pounced on him with his well filled questions. Due to this reaction, he fell back on his back with Max on top of him.

"Max, don't be so impatient about that, Ash will tell you later on", May shouted on him, feeling very shirty about her little brother. At this, Max's forehead was covered with dark color with sorrowness. He didn't had a bit of flagitious-ness about harming any idol like pokemon. Latios also stood up and rubbed off the dirt which he got for him.

So, Ash kept a reassuring hand on him a d said, " Don't worry Max, I will show you, when we will be in a forest or something like that, to capture them in it", with a smile to him. He could feel, his heart was crying in grief for his sin like work. So, he also felt pity for him. But can't do anything.

 _"if you all want to go to that kind of place, I know of that, close to Blackthorn gym, where no person had ever came, which is secret to the pokemons",_ Latias telepathically told everyone. Their jaws dropped down, they couldn't believe that, there are places, where people haven't gone till now.

 _" Well, if you want, I can teleport you all to there, but"_ she paused and looked at the humans with firm determination, _."And promise me that you will not interfere with the pokemons over there."_ She want to make sure that her human friends were reliable to keep faith on themselves.

They nodded with adhering by her request. They also understand, why she was asking this. They were not used to seeing humnas over there and if they do something, there will be a huge chaos over there. Which obviously, no one wants.

"Wait, first, I need to transfer my two pokemons to professor Oak, so that if I capture you two, you all can stay with me", he explained to them and went in search of a pokemon transporter and a video phone to tell him about that.

They all looked around for the station, finding a one in the pokemon center. Ash then went to the receptionist, Nurse Joy and asked, " Where is the Video Phone" politely to her. She immediately replied, "it's in the back side of this building", she replied and showed him the way to there.

So, they all proceed to there without any other question. As they reached, they saw a videophone attached to a pokeball transporter. They were also lucky to find that place empty, which made them easy for them to converse easily.

He then dialed the number in the phone and waited for the call to be received. At last, Professor Oak took the call.

"On Ash m'boy! How are you?", he said to him like a day's sun just rised, rays of it, feeling very comfortable. He also took a notice of his new companions, accompanying them.

 _"'boy', he said, does he know about your secret?",_ Latios asked him, confused a little, still having a trace of it why.

 _" Yeah, he doesn't know about it, and my human mother told me that to not tell him until there is any serious danger",_ he explained to them about the full web of the situation.

"Hello professor. I want to deposit my phampy and Noctowl.", he asked him to do it. On the other hand, Professor Oak was surprised by his request. He knew that if he have six pokemons and catches another one, it will automatically transported to the lab. Then also, he didn't objected and done, what he asked for.

After typing several comments in the computer, Ash's two pokemons vanished into the air and gone back to him. He asked him one last question, " Why did you tell me to do that?", with intrigued eyes.

Ash sweat dropped. He knew, if somehow, professor Oak got a trace of them, they won't be this safe plus, Gary would know, which will loose his advantage that he have over him. He quickly thought of an answer, which won't be a lie and would save him from the time.

"The pokemons which I got, doesn't want to got to your lab and want to stay me", he said to him, which was a tricky truth answer. But professor Oak won't let go away that pokemons, which Ash were hiding from him, as his doubt was coming in true, though he was right on the money

" Don't worry about that, I have managed more offensive Pokemons", he said it, boastful about himself about his experience. But Ash had also a counter, which he can't dodge.

"Have you forgotten about Bayleef? Professor", he asked in mock tone, at which his head was filled with sweat drops. He totally forgot about her case. Till the time she stayed with him, he had the hellish nightmares, all the time. Breaking things from here and there, just to go back to Ash.

Others from the back, could see Professor's face became pale at his thinking. He immediately replied, " OK OK, keep with you and never sent them here", be said sharply with a taste of frightening in it. So Ash nodded and he immediately switched off the call.

 _"What happened with your Bayleef and with Professor",_ Latias asked, feeling very funny about the web work. May and Max also wanted to hear about the scene.

" I know, I will tell you all about that. But, first thing first, I need to capture them.", he said to them and indicated Latias, what to do. So she glowed her eyes in brilliant blue in colour, same like Gardevoir, when she use psychic moves, and covered teh others with that coloured outlined. Then they all were lifted and teleported to their destination.

After a second or so, they reached there. It was a wonderful place. Everywhere, thin soft grasses with small herbs of Flowers, knitted on the ground with a small waterfall, falling from a top cliff, and making a small pond for every pokemon to use that water for their purpose. The Pokemons, who were resident to that place, lived with piece and harmony, coordinating and cooperating with each other.

The new comers were now gazing at the view of that majestic place. Now, Latios and Latias changed back to their forms. It felt very nice to come back to originality.

"Now, it's time to show them their pokeballs and capture them", he said to them and took out Latias' chosen pokeball. " Wow! It is a Luxury Ball!", May exclaimed. Brock, Misty and Pikachu, didn't understand, what is so special about that ball.

"This pokeball is the Pokemons, who are very loyal to their trainers and want comfort", she explained to them. Latias felt little embarrassed for her choice in pokeball, but didn't said anything.

" Pikapi, pi pikachu chu pikachu(Ash, it should also deserve to me also)", Pikachu said to his master with a wanting manner.

"But Pikachu, you don't like to go inside a pokeball", Ash said to him with a surprised tone as well as mocking him. He never heard of his Pikachu, want to go inside of any pokeball.

"Pikacchhhuuu(Because, you never offered one)", he said and turned his head in opposite direction as his temper was heating up.

Ash sighed at pikachu and knees down to his level and said, " OK, after we win our last badge, I will buy you your luxury ball", while petting his head from the back. But pikachu also wanted something else as a compensation, so be demanded it from him, "pika pi kachu pikachu chu(along with three bottles of ketchup)".

Ash didn't had any other option to return back to his old self, so he agreed with him.

Back in that place, humans couldn't understand them but didn't had any curiosity about it as the real suspense was still on.

As he returned with him, who was sitting on his shoulder, tapped that ball, gently on her forehead and she was sucked inside of it. Then the light on the button was giving rapid on and off signals. After a moment, it stopped with a cling sound. But this time, Ash and his Pikachu didn't done his victory pose in front of them. Then Latias popped out of it, in a bit relaxed from the before.

" How was it, Latias?", he asked him. She replied, _"It was nice, wonderful, and many more things. The name of this ball, indicates exactly what it was there in it"._ She looked very relaxed and active after going inside of it. Which eventually brought envy in Pikachu, even though, he was promised to get one of them.

" Now comes Latios' Ball", he announced it to them, at which Latios and Ash, covered in a light shade of pink on their cheeks. Max was the most intriguing person in the group, wanted to know, what pokeball he chose, inwhich he returned his pokeball!

He took out from his pokemon belt and shown it to the others. Latios was now covered in red all over. If he reddened more, he would turn into Latias! He wanted to go away from there. He actually didn't calculated this at all. But now, nothing can be changed.

May took the ball from him and examined it thoroughly and said, "It's a love ball" to them, at which they bursted in two words, "Love ball!", except Ash and including Max. He also, after his research, he haven't studies about this ball.

" Yes, this ball enhances the relationship between a trainer and an opposite gender pokemon", she said and they all looked at Latios, who was sweating profusely. Ash turned at otherwise. He didn't want to hear their insinuations.

But for his luck, no body noticed him and was busy with Latios. So the first one was Misty,

"Latios, I didn't know that you will go head over heels on Ash", said with a mischievous smile. He understood that and reddened more.

" Look, he is blushing hard", May added with Max and concluded that, perhaps that's why, he rejected his pokeball. On the other hand, Latios blushed, fullest as he could.

And the third insinuator was non other than his most loyal sibling, Latias. She telepathically said him, _"That's why, you were eager to go with her, I didn't caught it first but now, it's all straight"_. He couldn't lie to his sister and said in the same fashion, _" Ok, I confess that I fell for her in the first sight but I can't just tell her, as I already given them a bad appearance of myself, so she will never feel the same way!"._ He was feeling sad for being like this and Latias understood her brother's condition but couldn't help.

Down with Pikachu, was burning in rage. The thought that that Latios doesn't suit on her, she deserved a kind and faithful pokemon like him or probably, he himself fits the best with her. But there was another problem, he was still in the middle of his evolution and she reached the final, so he also need to have his final form.

Now, they were finished with the Latios and called Ash for him to catch him in his 'love' ball. He somehow just took it and placed it on his head. And then immediately, the light engulfed him into itself. After that procedure, he came out of it.

"How was it", Ash asked, controlling his emotions. He didn't had the courage to face Latios on his face. He was looking down to avoid him. He replied, _"It was very good"_ with a coo for him.

" Would it be a bad idea to camp out there for today and tomorrow go and challenge to gym leader?", Brock asked everyone. At which everyone except Ash accepted. He wanted to win as fast as he could and prepare for his tournament.

So he had no other choice left, so he also accepted. He then released all his Pokemons to greet their new friends. They all were shocked to see two legendary Pokemons, caught by their foolish kind trainer!

He then thought of himself of transformation into his pokemon form. It will also help them to understand. But the spectators were prepared for this shocking news.

"Guys, I want to show you something", he communicated to this party. As they reached, he started to morph himself into a dazzling white light. Everyone startled as he done that. Then that light faded away, leaving a pokemon in his place.

" Gardevoir(hello everyone)", she said with smile. Everybody was astonished. They were finding Ash, mostly Bayleef, all around.

"Garde devoir(I am Ash Ketchum)", she said to recognize her. But nobody listened. Bayleef was the one to start first, " Bay Bayleef leef leef(How can you be Ash)", to her. Her tone was very sharp, sharp as a knife. It made Georgiana to fall down on her back.

She then stood up and said, "Garde de gar voir devoir(Ask any question that can be only know to Ash)", she asked her to question her. Bayleef thought for a moment and then asked, " Bayleef, leef bay bay leaf(which was the pokemon, who kissed Ash as he caught)", with strictness to hide her blush.

She thought for the answer, found the correct one, "Garrdeevoirrr(that was you, in chikorita)", she said, pointing her fingers at her. Now she need to believe that the Gardevoir was Ash.

Then Pikachu entered into the scene, "Pikachu chu pika kachu chuu(yes, she is Ash, but now her name his Georgiana)", he said to them. He little blushed as he was the first one to coin the name for her and why.

Then her friends were about to discuss something, when a jackle like pokemon intervened there. She looked much older than them and was looking continuously on the golden yellow horn of Georgiana. As she conformed something from it, she quickly gone and hugged her affectionately.

" Lucario cario Luca rio(Oh Diana, how big have you grown up)", she said as she released her from her hug. She was coughing a little at that act.

Others, outside from their conversation, looked confused, mostly Bayleef. She moved her head to Pikachu and asked, "Bayleef leef ef bay ba(you told, her her name is Georgiana)", with a confused tone. So Pikachu replied, " Pika chu chu pika kachu pi chuu(Actually ,that name was said by May's Gallade and actually called, 'Princess Diana' to her)", or explained to her. Now, the whole group was confused, why he called her 'Princess'

"Garde gar(who, what?)", was all could she reply. She looked, she didn't recognize the the pokemon in front of her.

" Luca lucario cario rio, lucario lu(Have you recognize me, I am your aunt from your mother's side)", she explained to her. The others and Diana, herself, shocked with with this. The people, who couldn't understand them, didn't understand, why they are so flabbergasted like this.

So, May asked Latias about the matter, who replied that the Lucario, who came here, was actually Ash's aunt. She also became shock, who was watched by her friends. She also conveyed that Message to them. Theyalso had a similar kind of situation on their face.

Lucario, from her shoulder, called someone from near the waterfalls, who came in slightly jogging a little. He looked like a human and a hen's combination. He also resembled to Torchic . As he reached, she quickly asked, "Have you recognize her", with a happy yelp. Unable to control her happiness.

At first, he couldn't make out, what exactly she asked, but as he spotted her golden yellow horn, he immediately recognized her and yelled, " Blazi Ken bla ziken Ken bla ziken(On, Diana, are that you?)" in happiness as he hugged her lovingly. His hug was tighter than hers. As she stabilized herself, she asked him, "Garde devoir?(are you my uncle)", politely. He nodded his head in answer.

He then started the conversation, " Blazi Ken Ken blaziken Ken Blazi(you have grown up so much, my dear)", he commented to her. Then his mate added, "Lucario Rio lu cario lucar lucario(She was just an egg, when we both saw her, with her parents)", but she quickly put her hands on her mouth to cover it as she said something, which may depress her very much.

She looked sad and lonely and said, " Garde Gardevoir(Don't worry about me, I am alright) ", to feel better them, but her aunt was an aura specialist, she could read that she told that to just soothe themselves.

She kept her right paw on her shoulder and said, " Lucario rio cario(sorry for telling you that)" with a sad face, but the she immediately changed the topic of discussion, "Lucario cario car lucar Rio lucario Rio cario(You know, you have got your mother's beauty and your father's grace in you)", she said with a smile. Gardevoir also smile and flattered due to her praise.

Really, her finesse was very good, along with her hierarchy, she was the best of all other Pokemons.

" Blazi Ken, Blazi blaziken Ken blaziken(yeah, from the beginning, you were the pride of you type pokemon.)", he added with her. From the day, he saw her, he knew that she was born to do something big and glamorous to the world.

The people could see them, having a pleasure time and seeing Georgiana or Diana, happy was a bounce of it.

But suddenly, her aunt whispered her, "Luca cario cario Rio lu car(do you have someone in your heart, whom do you want to mate)", with a shy smile. And immediately, her face turned red like a tomato.

Others, were wondering, why her face coloration changed so much, as soon as Lucario whispered something?.

Her heart was beating rapidly as soon as she coined the term, 'Mate' to her. She then bursted like a volcano, " GARDE VOIR(NO, NEVER)", her face was full red and now was panting heavily. Her aunt just dramatically skipped back in fear. She never anyone, even her mate to be mad like this.

"Lucario Luca Rio cario(but, at your age, I and your uncle had finished mating)", she explained to her and looked at her mate, who was blushing, as he remembered, how did they managed to do that. Then again she added, " Rio Luca cario(it is high time for you to do, or else, you will be alone forever)", with a dreadful voice. Which brought shivering through Diana's back.

As she finished, she looked at other pokemon, out of two were legendary, and some humanbegings, accompanying with. She then asked Diana about them, "Lucario cario Luca car Rio lu(who are they, Diana?)", feeling little nostalgic about them, contrary to her saying.

So she replied politely, " Gardevoir, devoir, good, Gardevoir garde(They are my pokemon team for my league) ", dedicating everyone in her group.

She was shocked. Her and hers Blaziken, were dumbfound, as their jaws were straight opened. If any day, they had, got surprised, then, this news, brought fuel of the rocket of blast of to the space.

They both exclaimed, " What!?", to her which made her to fall back. Their screech was super effective on her. The other Pokemons and humans drawn back from there, by the looks of the action.

"Garde Gardevoir.(I am a pokemon trainer)", she said dauntlessly. She knew, that there pokemon relatives won't be happy with that. She also added another statement, " Garde devoir voir de(I can explain, why and how, if you want)", looking down, clasping her together, in the center, in somewhat, 'sorry' manner.

"Blaziken ,Ken Blazi Ken Ken, Blazi blaz...(You don't have to , as we know that you were transformed into a human, mothered by a human, and thus...)", he trailed off, as they already knew, that all humans want to be a pokemon master, well most of them.

The humans in the, Continually was getting bewildered, about the conversation, and Latios and Latias, were now seemed to be busy, playing with other Pokemons. So Misty instructed May to take out her Ballads, so that they can understand.

As soon as he came out and saw her figure, he immediately bowed in front of her with respect and said, " Gallade, gall ade allade Gallade gall gall(It is my pleasure to see you again in your true form, your Highness)", and looked down. Partly to respect and partly to hide her raging blush, which was adorned on his face. But it was his mistake, that he could hide himself form the aura specialist pokemon relative of his highness.

She read his aura impulses and said, "Lucario Rio Lucario cario(Looks like, he likes you a lot, Diana)", with a mysterious smile. She could notice that Diana's and that Gallade's aura was reflecting tremendous blush and irritation. They didn't like this kind of thoughts to be voiced out any chance.

"Lucario cario Luca Rio CA lucario(Look look, look yourself my dear, you are blushing so hard!)", she said able waiving her tail from here and there, pointing her paw to her red face, feeling her childhood days had returned back, where, she also blushed like this, when her friends insinuated her about her crush.

The other pokemons of her and her aunt's mate had a sweat drop on their face for that action. People behind them, couldn't understand them but had a pinch of trace, what was happening, by looking at the two main faces.

" Gar! Gardevoir devoir gar(Oh! Stop it aunt, it is embarrassing for me) ", she pleaded her to stop this teasing act, or else, she might weep in despair.

"Luca luuiicarrrr carrioo(Ok, Ok, I am leaving you, but this time)", she replied, somehow controlling her laughter. Actually, this was getting annoying for Diana, to bear this things, anymore.

Then, her uncle from the back, came in front and asked, " Blaziken Ken bla ziken Ken blaziken blaziken blaa Ken, Ken blazi(Do you have enough time with you, to stay with us, at least for tonight)", timidly, as he learnt that, she was an pokemon trainer and wants to travel, so she might not have enough time to spend with them.

But opposite to her reaction, she nodded her head happily. His face lit up with joy and happiness. As Princess Diana, would reside there, which graced that place with fineness.

* * *

 **Hello guys, I took a very long time to update this story but it is longer than the previous one. But it is still incomplete and I will complete it in the next chap.**


	6. Rising hope (part 2)

**Miraculous Birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemon

 **6\. Rising hope (part 2)**

* * *

Recap

Then, her uncle from the back, came in front and asked, " Blaziken Ken bla ziken Ken blaziken blaziken blaa Ken, Ken blazi(Do you have enough time with you, to stay with us, at least for tonight)", timidly, as he learnt that, she was an pokemon trainer and wants to travel, so she might not have enough time to spend with them.

But opposite to her reaction, she nodded her head happily. His face lit up with joy and happiness. As Princess Diana, would reside there, which graced that place with fineness.

* * *

 _ **I want to apologize for not writing anymore pokespeech any more, as it creates trouble for me and less interesting for you.**_

 _ **Please forgive me.**_

 _ **ANNOUNCEMENT:- Please go to my profile page for voting for your character and please review for my story.**_

* * *

 _ **Voting result till now:- Latios- 5 along with Gallade- 5. Gallade had speeded up his speed and now having neck to neck battle. Followed by Pikachu- 4. I think, his popularity is decreasing and then comes Others-2 along with Misty-2. However, Misty's share is greater due to 'others' contain many pokemons of people's choice. And lastly, Brock with 0.**_

 _ **I hope, you will like this chapter and please review in the review box.**_

* * *

So, they were happy as she decided to reside there.

 **"Now, I want to know, have you learnt any move about yourself? ",** her aunt asked, in which, little seriousness was reflected. She was also like a child of her own, and wanted to take her to her extremes of her power, that she possess.

Diana thought for a moment, then after little interpretation, she said, **" Yes, I know only telepathy and teleportation. But I can't do teleportation, very smoothly like Latias"** she replied with best possible answer. She felt little guilty of not learning any proper move, that she should. But no could help, as she lately herself realized that she was a pokemon, then also !

But her aunt's reaction was not as she excepted. **"Wow! You know telepathy and teleportation! But don't worry. The rest of it, we will teach you."** , she said with a energized tone. She can do anything for her to raise her, for her duties that to be performed.

As Georgiana heard, what she said, she looked at her with awe. She then thought, _Normally, I should teach pokemon, their moves, but now, I have to learn moves from a pokemon_ with a weak giggle at her. She never thought in her life that she will be trained like a pokemon, no never!

From Lucario's side, she was already reading her aura, in which reflected her emotions and thoughts. So, snhe said, to trill her, **" I know, you told me that you train pokemons, but at times, even students have to become teachers to teach them about themselves "** , as she finished, she stared at her face and bursted out in laughter as her mouth was wide opened and eyes wide like dining plates.

Her uncle and all other pokemons, who were accompanying there, couldn't connect the dots, as why she was laughing like a mad one and why Diana's faced structure was like that. However, nobody asked it, so one one replied them.

 **" OK OK..",** she trailed off as she was constantly trying to subdue her laugh, then after that she begin, **"Ahh! Now, I will teach you about aura, Laurence will teach you about fire type moves that you can do",** at here, she looked her mate at her corner of her eyes, indicating 'do you agree'. So, he nodded as he accepted. He himself was going to offer at to her, if his mate haven't started to offer.

 **"For you psychics, I think, you can relay on you Legendary friends",** now she beamed to Latios and Latias, who were floating near to her. She then asked them about it and they agreed happily, Latios, more than Latias. She sighed at her brother's immediate reaction, which brought reddening of embarrassment on Latios.

 **"And for your other moves, I think that Gallade can help you",** she finished. Initially, he turned back and was gazing at the view of the place, breathing in the fresh air, which was rare in the cities, but somehow, as his common mane was resonated, he quickly about turned and looked at the source of the sound.

Then he looked at the Lucario, whom he assumed her to say that. **." yes you. Will you help to teach Diana some moves?",** she said straightforwardly. As he heard, a hot layer of blush was formed on his face, as he looked at her first and then at Diana, whose face was filled with curiosity of learning. But how can he teach, if he continue to do like this, at her sight.

He couldn't able to say anything as an answer to her question. His head was totally baffled as if someone had scooped out his thinking processors. Due this reaction, aunt Lucario can't resist herself to tease them, **"Why are you blushing like this? I haven't asked you to take Diana on courting, have I?"** , she mocked him.

At this, he and Gardevoir so brightly that an egg can also be fried at that heat. Then she played another trick with them. She calculated the proximity of her from him, and she pushed her from her back, to land on, non other than Gallade.

As she was skipping, due to sudden force, she hopped. When she reach to him, by his instincts, he wrapped his both hands around her waist and landed on his back, taking her on him, with a tudd sound. Dusts of the ground, lifted up and making the surrounding turbid. As it cleared, there revealed, two psychic pokemon, covered by their embrace, looked at each other with highly heated face.

Pikachu and Latios, who were witnessing the scene, wanted to cut it out from it as they were envying on it. How can Gallade be so lucky like Ash at his gym battles.

The humans, who were not understanding anything, decided to cook the meals and prepare the camp for the day.

 **" You two look so adorable with each other ",** she commented to them, to break the ice of that tension. If they could blush more, then, the whole place would get heated by that fire.

 **" Umm.. Fighter, can you release me, so that I can stand up?",** She asked him to do. Now, he actually felt the softness of her. Now, he actually listen her voice properly, as before, he somehow want to just pas that moment, which brought anxiety in him. Then he released her from her embrace, which he also let loose that unfamiliar heat, that he was getting for her.

 _"What had happened to me? Why I am behaving like this? She is a princess and I am just an ordinary pokemon. Then why I am feeling this"_ , He asked to himself. He didn't knew it eexactly, why it was, but it wasn't right for her, according to him.

 **" Georgiana, if you want, I can teach you about electric moves",** he offered to his faithful friend. He, with the help of Latias, took out her information and all trough her psychics. And now knew, which moves he can teach.

Fighter, who was submerged in his own thoughts, quickly springed up as he heard that small rodent addressed his species's Princess by her name, even wrong name. He turned to him and glared at him with the most ferocious eyes, that no one ever saw of his and said, **"Don't address our princess by her name, or else"** , as he said, he elongated his hand like structure into blade like swords, preparing for the most vicious attack that he ever learnt.

 **" Stop it Fighter. Pikachu is my friend and I treat all my friends equal to me, so he may represent by my name or anything pleasant to me"** , she practically yelled at him. But later, she was reduced to normal. Really, she can't bear that her friends were fighting with each other for silly reasons. Gallade looked down as he was ashamed of himself and cut off the initiated power from his hands.

She herself didn't like to shout like this, but circumstances made her to do. **"Fighter, If you want, you can also call me by my name, I have no problem "** , she said to the sorrow psychic type. Whom quickly held his head up and saw her smiling at him. So, in return, he said, **" Thank you for permitting me",** somhow.

She then nodded and moved to her aunt, **"I would first like to learn aura techniques"** , she asked her to teach it. So she rowed her to their training spot, leaving others behind.

* * *

 _With Pikachu and all_

They all were staring at the path of their spot. The other pokemons, except Pikachu, Gallade, Latios, were all gone to help Misty and her team for preparing meal. As they gazed upon, someone from behind spoke up, **" Ahh! She is soo beautiful, doesn't she"** , mom other than Latios, seemed to be drunk by her beauty and grace. Others also accompanied with him, **"Yeah, she is sweeter than the sweetest",** now Fighter added with him.

He too felt something for her but deep inside, he knew that wouldn't happen due to race of their species. Now Pikachu added, but it wasn't the same like that, **" She is so faithful at her friends, that is why, she only deserves only me, as a mate"** , he said but the last part 'as a mate' was slipped off from his mouth.

The others turned their heads to the mouse with skeptical face on him with their eyes, opening as wide as they can. Was he telling any joke to them, just to amuse them?!

Latios just laught out at that saying. He was practically, laughing like a nut pokemon. He had laughed so much that his stomach was now paining. But, for the Pikachu, he wasn't entertained. Even though, he splited that phrase.

 **"Shut up Latios, or I will electrocute you so much that, you won't stand for days",** he barked at him and started to prepare electricity on his red cheeks. He was really fed of that. And if could electrocute him, then, he would take a revenge for previous battle.

Latios, now coming to peace, said, **" Well, first of all, I don't have legs and secondly, if you try to electrocute me, then you will only loose your own power, as dragon types have resistance to electric types"** , being informative, but again, he laughed out as Pikachu said goofy statement.

Pikachu, now gritting his teeth and had an expression of anger and embarrassment for saying something like rubbish. Usually, it was Ash, but now it seems to be have passed to him also.

Gallade stayed away from that conversation, and he enjoyed the scenery beauty of there. He felt calm and peaceful, didn't had any expectations, no wanting. He felt that his heart was cleansing by the nature of that place.

But, we can't say that for Pikachu and Latios. Now, the laughing pokemon had came to an end, which made Pikachu to raise his raging offer to him, **"Fine. Let's do a competition between us, whoever will win, will get a chance of matting Diana for himself and the loosing one will act as a servant for them",** he challenged him. He really want to put an end of that insinuations. He had bore that more than enough.

Latios, now he could laugh away but, he was serious about this kind of concern. He than quickly replied, **" Don't be overconfident. I already beat you, and if you want to be beated again, I have no problem"** , he said, returning back to his old arrogant way, having a very high vain of himself.

Fighter, listing to that challenge quest, he also felt like joining them, but it felt like be very violent, as for just simple reason. So, he tried to suggest them a another way for judging it. And now, Latios and Pikachu were facing each other and prepared for the fight, just to be paused by Fighter.

 **"Wait. Guys, please don't be violent for this kind of reason, try to find some other way for sorting this ",** he paused to see the faces of the pokemons, who were listing to him, **" As, you all saw with me, how mad she gotten about that small incident, and now, if you try to do this competition like thing, I don't think, she would be liking it"** , he was right.

His thinking was logical. She didn't liked his friends to fight for any reason, so it was a good think. Now, they all were thinking long and hard to find a way for their decision. After...after a very long time, Pikachu's head bulb glowed.

 **"Hey, I have an idea. You know, that when we will go from this place, we will first go to the black thorn gym to challenge the leader for the badge, so when we will fight there, there and then, we can find the winner"** , he said to them. This would help to kill two prays in one arrow. Whoever would do the best, will be gifted by their trainer's hand.

But here, we have one member, who had an objection, **" No, it's not right. Then how will I compete with you all"** , was Gallade. He wasn't satisfied with his request like saying.

And for the others, their expression was like frame-able. Their both jaws dropped down as if their muscles had failed down, eyes wide opened like dining plates with pupils looking smaller like dots. They didn't imagine that Fighter would also like to take part in that competition. However, that why, he always call her by a prefix 'princess'.

 **"What! You want to compete with us, why?"** , Pikachu asked him, feeling dumbfound. He never noticed that inside of a stiff hard heart of Fighter, lied down a loving heart for someone! But, for that was given by someone else, **" Don't you see Pikachu, he is also like us, fell in love for her"** , Latios said in mock tone.

So immediately, Gallade's face turned red. He wanted to ran away from! that place, far from it, as they released his only secret, that he got, but he tried his best to be normal and managed so say in reply something, **"Yeah...she...she stole my heart. And from then, I couldn't able to think, do or react anything, so ease fully, so I want to participate "** , earnestly. He truly felt something deep for her.

So, Pikachu said pertinently, **" So that's why, you always call her 'Princess', when you saw her in true form"** , with a giggle, feeling it interesting to take the piss out of him. But, he was, a stern face in Fighter, instead of an embarrassed one.

 **"No Pikachu, I don't call her Princess for just saying, I call her Princess as she is a real Princess"** , he replied in heavy dense voice, which no one could avoid it.

 **" What!"** , exclaimed both Pikachu and Latios. Unable to think, well, they previously came across this phrase, applied on her, but they didn't thought that he really meant it. And how come, she became a princess?!

 **"Yes, she is from the royal family of psychic and fairy type pokemons, as there is the signature golden yellow coloured horn on her, so she is the Princess"** , he explained it to them. By the time he finished, they completely fallen down on the ground.

 **" Then, a princess shouldn't have an be a legendary pokemon?"** , asked Latios, which he snatched from Pikachu's mind, as he was about to ask. So, Pikachu pissed up, but didn't oobjected as, someone has to ask, right.

 **"No, it isn't necessary, princess can be any pokemon, legendary or non-legendary. There might have been someone legendary king or queen, who's children were non-legendary, and thus it ended up here."** , Fighter replied with most possible answer, but he himself wanted to know about her family tree.

 **"So now, if you want to join us, then you have to be a pokemon of her, and you can only do this, if you leave May as your trainer"** , said Latios, changing the topic, who was surprised of himself for speaking something, correct to the situation, without the help of Latias. The others were had same reaction as him.

Now, everybody expected an sad face from Gallade for not coming into the party, but contrary to their thoughts, he was smiling and thinking, _Wow! It was good that to talk about this beforehand to May, now she can understand my situation better_ as finally decide to leave his trainer.

Now, before they could talk about, what he was thinking, he suddenly aroused, **"Let's go to our friends, they might be worried about us"** and ran straight to their camp. The others, who were waiting for the recognition of his speech, when understood, they also went of for their friends.

* * *

 _With Diana(Ash) and her aunt_

Meanwhile, when they reached to their training place, her aunt called someone whose name was Rio from her shoulder. Then a small dog like blue-blace coloration pokemon came, who looked somewhat like her aunt. Happy and excited.

Then she introduced him as her son, who was called, so to be trained, along with her. Then they began their intense solid training, which she herself never forced her pokemons to do also!

First they were learning about aura, how to use and manifest it. However, it wasn't so simple as it was said, it took tremendous effort from her part to learn it, being the first time user.

Then after some few tries, she finally could release her aura as a sphere. But unlike the Lucario's, her aura sphere colour was dazzling pink in color, and it exploded with colossal blast. They were lucky as they were very away from the camping site, or else, someone could get hurt or definitely could create a commotion by the resident pokemons.

After that, they trained four to five hours straight, non stop. Learning different kinds of moves, based on aura and some other moves, which she could learn, without effecting the promise made to her friends. But her son was released after one or two hours, from his training.

And now, at last, she could return back to her friends, but remembered, that she need to learn some fire type moves from her uncle, aspromised, which made to simply collapse on the ground. She was already tired, due to lack of stamina to that level, that she required today.

So Lucario had no other choice, except for taking her on her back and delivering her to her friends.

After a minute of running, she reached. **"We are back"** , Lucario said loudly, happy and worried about her burden at same time.

Everybody came there to inspect, what had happened to her, but is wasn't so serious, as replied by her. Misty, from the table, took the jar of water and sprinkled some onto Gardevoir, to wake her up. So, after some doing, she finally woke up tenuously. She barely opened her eyes and saw, all her friends were looking at her with fret.

 **" Are you ok, Diana"** , Pikachu asked, who was about to tear up in dispare about his trainer. His eyes were already got over moistened, just to get a leak from the resistance. Diana, with all her remaining power, puller her hand on Pikachu's head and turned her head towards his with weak a smile, which was very costly at that time. She beamed at him with fragile spect.

 **"Pikachu, don't worry. I am fine, just over exhausted"** , she said with a very low tone, hardly able to be heard by all. But Pikachu's ears were sensitive, so he could here clearly. She then loosen her muscles and turned her head, sstraight, aligned with her body and gone to a deep sleep, but something came to her mind, before going into that, _when I was small, I used to be thinking of being pokemon, as they don't had any particular job, except accepting their master's order, but now, I understand, every living being have to struggle to be best._

The food, that they were cooked, was being cool down, but no pokemon decided to eat, even Phanpy, until their beloved trainer woke up. So it took away the access of eating food by the humans also.

Now, the sun was almost setting down, creating different shades of red and yellow, intermixed with each other, whose rays were coming down on the earth and on her body. It gave a totally different outlook, seemed more beautiful in that end lights. It had become red as cherish ball, but it still emitted its wonderful vibrant colours, just it was a scene to be watched and recorded in the brain memory. When it completely sat down, the last day, which came, reflected on the golden yellow horn, glowed in happiness, who fluttered and then diminished.

From the back side, it was turning into to deepest shade of blue, along with twinkling stars, shining in the clear sky. Almost full of stars, covering the night sky. Is something exciting and happy sight for seeing. Cities loose this charming sight, due to lack of open space. After long time, they are also seeing this, minus Lucario, Rio and Laurence, as they made their camps in the forests, which had thick canopies.

So, after endless waiting, Gardevoir woke up from her sleep and made a yawned and moved her hands up in reflex as she felt refreshed. Now the knelling sound came to an end for them.

Then she stood up, cleaned back and forth, by her hands. **"Is our lunch has being made"** , she asked to her human friends, but they didn't understand it first, but Brock and Misty, could make out, what she was trying to say by some interpretations.

" Well, I guess, you are asking, is our meal is ready or not", Misty asked with doubtful face. But it was gone as soon as she nodded in response.

"Then it is both, Yes and no", she replied plainly. How can it be possible, the food is cooked and not cooked? Was she gone mad due to lack in food?

She was baffled. The expression was clear as glass. Unable to think, then a small growling sound came from her tummy. She felt little embarrassed as it happened in front of her new friends and family members, and it got boosted as she was currently, was being a Girl, which was horrible for them.

" It as been cooked, but due to your sleep, no body ate it and thus, cooled in open, leaving to nothing, so we need to heat it up, at least to make it eatable.", she ended the suspense of that statement. And now Diana understand, which she used oxymoron.

She nodded and turned to her aunt, **"I would like you all to join in our lunch, if you don't mind"** , she asked politely to her. She didn't knew, how much did they prepared, but wanted to give them a treat of human food for their hard work for her.

She nodded happily and said, **" I will be my pleasure to come your lunch, but now, we should call it dinner as it has darkened"** , she said cheerfully but in the next phrase, she giggled a little as she was saying dinner as lunch. But this time Gardevoir didn't minded at all.

Then Laurence added, **"After that, we will be training on some fire type moves, that you can learn"** and instructed, what they would do after that.

Now, before Gardevoir could say anything, Rio jumped up with lots of questions, **"Who are you, actually? Where did you come from? Who is your trainer among that humans, surely that redhead?"** , with happy bark. He was so hyperactive that he might win against a new, in this basis.

She became tongue tiled as several questions were placed before her. But said, **" Wait wait wait! Don't be so hyperactive. I am giving you just a gist of my information, which will give all your answers.** **"** , and paused. Waited to see the expression of him. Then she continued, **"I am your niece. And I am a pokemon trainer, came from pallet town"** , she introduced herself to him.

He was perplexed by her introduction. How can it be possible, a pokemon, training other pokemons and was a trainer. This things were going out of his head. Which simply had 'how' expression on him.

 **" If you want to know how, then it is a very long story, and if you want, you can ask your mother for details"** , she finished the topic. And turned to her aunt and uncle to speak in some related issue,

 **"Uncle, aunt, I don't want to force you all, but I want you all to join me with my team for the Johto league, if you don't mind"** , she said timidly to them and her head was down, didn't have the will power see the faces of them and so as to not humiliate them. They also kept quite for a moment to decide. But the outcome was,

 **"Ok, we agree to come with you"** , they said unison, which snapped Gardevoir out from her fear. She was very worried as how they would take this. It was really very crucial for her. But, everything came out very good.

 **" Really, well, you all don't have to come, just to adhere by my wish"** , she said with an concern tone with a sad face. She didn't want anything forcefully been done. And the way they treated her, she was considered as their own child, so in that way, by her though, they were doing just their duty.

 **"No no, we especially want to come with you as we also want to compete with other pokemons in the battle and it will also give Rio some battle experience as well"** , she described it to her. She, her mate and her son eagerly wanted to join to get some experience of real battle.

 **"OK, if you all say so, thank you all very much"** , she thank you ed all for accepting it. She became now soo happy that she almost forgot that she was suffering due to lack of food. This happiness was also boosted as she now had some family members, accompanying her on her journey.

By the time, they were talking, it was enough for others to prepare the prepared meal. " Come, food is ready to eat", Brock called out from his shoulder. So all of them ran towards the meal table. It as smelling like true delicacy like a five star hotel, restaurant.

"Who are they Ash, are they all your friends", May asked her with a perky voice. She just said lightly, but she didn't knew, how much it effected and by what way.

So, she yelled mentally, _" They aren't my friends. They are my relatives. They are aunt, uncle and Rio, my cousin. And May, now my name is Diana"_ , to all of them in sharp voice. It also contain some strong emotion which was not there when she before used this method of speech.

"What! They are your relatives!" They all exclaimed. They didn't knew that this place was the home of her relatives.

So, Lucario used her aura to communicate with them, Hello everyone. I am Caroline, maternal aunt of Diana she said about herself and her relations. Then she pointed her hand to Blaziken and said He is my husband, Laurence. At which, he waved her hand with a small smile. Then she placed her hand on Riolu'a shoulder and said and lastly but not the, our beloved son, Rio ,she finished.

They were shocked. They heard a matured woman's voice, inside their brain, but didn't noticed any one, except the resident pokemons. They were also not used to here any Aura speaking, so it quite fascinated them, specially, Max, true lover of pokemons and their world.

Now, without waiting aonther single moment, they all begin to eat, didn't wanted the food to be de-heated again. Except, Caroline, Laurence, Rio and Diana, every pokemon was eating food on the ground on the large bowls, overloaded with Brock's special food for every type of pokemons.

"Well, Diana, which food, would you like to eat today, pokefood or human food?", Brock asked as he didn't knew, which food she would like to eat as she was a pokemon and she was habituated with human food, so it was big question.

So she replied, _" I think, I should try some pokefood, as I never eaten them properly "_ , she replied. She ate only one time, one piece of pokefood, which was of zubat's, and after that, she never touched them.

Rio, from the side, asked his mother, **" Mom, what is pokefood?"** with innocence. It was the first time for him to heard such names that he never heard. He thought, his mother might be knowing. But unfortunately, she didn't knew herself. But his qquestion was answered by his cousin,

 **"Actually, pokefood is a kind of food, made by humans for the pokemons to be active and fresh, all the time"** , she explained it to him and served his bowl full of his type of pokefood.

Rio was luring on the thing, which was placed before him. He first smelled it thoroughly. It wasn't smelling bad, but there wasn't any aroma like thing. It as basically pieces of brown coloured blocks in a bowl. He took a single piece as a sample and bite it at the side of his mouth, to taste it.

Then, as the food dissolved in the saliva to give it's taste, it was presumptuous for the little kid. Then he started to eat like a glutton. Continuously putting it, without even finishing the first.

 **" Rio, don't eat like this"** , His cousin said with a concern tone. It then reminded of her own eating style, which was also like his style. This was the right time to poke her a little by someone close to her,

 **"See, the one who herself eat like this, suggesting someone else, not to"** , Pikachu said in mock tone, with his eyes, beaming from the corner to her. So, it eventually made her little embarrass, in front of her new found kindred. And likewise, no human understand, but got some traces of it.

After that moment, they all started eating their own food. Everyone enjoyed their own food, especially Diana's uncle-aunt. They never tasted this tasty food in their lives. Even Gardevoir enjoyed her food. Now, she now felt it soo nice that she wondered, why the zubat's food tasted so bitter and awkward.

Non the less, they are enjoyed. And now time for some training!

 **" Diana come, now we have to train about your fire type moves"** , said her uncle and called her cousin along with her from a far distance. But she had some other plans for her.

 **"Umm. Uncle, its too late to be trained, and you all are coming with me, so, you can train me later on our journey"** , she said as she felt drowsy and acted like that. But he gave a abrupt look for her, but then invaded out a smile from his face and said, **" Very cleaver, just like your father"** with a laugh. But he didn't knew, it also brought cold shivers on her, of her parent's death. So, she quickly ran out from that place, to the campsite of hers.

* * *

 _With Gallade and May_

Gallade called May to come with him for a little chat which was really very important for him. So she agreed and with with him, excusing her from the group into a nigh area where no people or pokemon was there.

"Fighter, why have you brought me here?", she asked him. She was totally confused as why Gallade brought her in that barren land. It was strange for him to have such 'important' talk.

 _" I brought you here, as I want to request you something "_ , he said timidly. It was strange for brag Fighter, who considered the king of every pokemon. He was also twisting his fingers in the back. Really, it was very strange.

" So you didn't have to bring me here for that, you could have just said there, you are just saying it to me only, isn't it ", the Coordinator replied. Now, it started to become hell and heaven on her head for his anticipation.

 _" Because, as I will make you my request, the reaction, you will have, make them very clear, what I have asked"_ , he replied in a guilty tone as he was feeling, she will never give him to anyone else due to his power, but he wanted to do this for his love, so it need not to be felt guilty.

"OK, then say, what you want from me", she asked him with straightforwardness. Little that she noticed, his face was continuously changing it's colour form normal to red, and that to in a deep shade.

 _" I...I wan..want you to trade me to Ash"_ , replied stammeringly and fearfully. He said the human male trainer version of Diana. He could see from the fringes of his eyes that she was shocked, eyes opened like dining plates, her hair became scattered all over.

ButBut, what she replied, was totally different from want it was expected, "OK, I see. I know, you have founded your love, as I saw, how you behaved with her, which was totally different from us. So, if you ever need my help, you can ask from me and if she ever chooses you, please keep her happy", said in a low but affectionate voice and gave her last hug to him.

He also returned it with the same intensity. He knew, he have to try his best to win her over everyone as she was the target of many dreamers.

So, after that, they quickly returned to the camp.

* * *

 _Back with_ _ Ash_

As she returned, she noticed, that her all pokemons and friends gone to sleep, except Pikachu, Latios and Gallade. They were waiting for their Princess to return.

 **" You haven't all slept till now"** , she said with sharp voice but in low, so as to not disturb anybody else from the sleep.

But as Pikachu was about to speak, she was absorbed in the 'special' beauty, that was radiating from her due to the light of the stars and the big moon. It made her body more angelic than before as if some fairy came from the moon, just to leave with them. Her ruby red orbs, which were glittering and looking extraordinary with the light, made him dozy by it. If anything sweet and elegant was there present in that place, it was Diana. Then he quickly came out of the dream world as she noticed, Diana waving her hand to wake him up.

As she noticed, he woke up, she quickly asked, **"Are you OK Pikachu? "**. She also took notice of the reddening of his face, suddenly.

 **" Yeah. Yeah, I am** **fine",** he replied. He want to brush off the blush, so as not get anymore harrazements. So, she was confirmed and then turned to the others, who still didn't got their sleep.

 **"Now, go to your sleep"** , she commended to them and turned her face to pikachu, **" any you come with me to sleep"** and said to him. Then she moved to a clean open space and laid down on the clean soft grass and made some place for the Pikachu also.

Now, all the three boys were blushing hard, but the thought came to two of them only, _What!_ They thought simultaneously. But, by using her new learnt aura power, she read their mind by mistake, as she was aiming for Pikachu.

So, she decided to say it with aura only, What, he has been sleeping with me, from the first day of meeting, even though, at that time, I didn't knew that I am a female pokemon, BUT that doesn't change my habits, for some time. sshe barked at them. So to get no more scolding, they gone to their place of sleeping.

Now, Pikachu gone there and laid closely parallel to her. She then turned the body and then immediately fall in asleep. Perhaps, due to a long and heavy day, compared to others. Pikachu still admiring the lady Princess, which was sleeping with him. Then he thought of one last thing before going to sleep, _she looks totally cute in her sleep._ and then he also marched to his boastfully sleep.

* * *

 **Well, wasn't that a nice fic. I teased here Pikachu and Gallade heavily. Hope you like it.**

 **Please vote for your favourite character.**

 **It will be continued till the next chapter update.**


	7. Conquest of the rising Badge

**Miraculous Birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemons.

 **7\. Conquest of the Rising badge**

* * *

 **A/N:- _VOTING IS NOW OVER! THE RESULTS ARE: (I have collected all the votes from the different websites and complied into one)_**

 ** _6\. Brock (Pokephilia). [Wow! Only 3 votes has been given to him!]_**

 ** _5\. Misty (LesbianPokephilia). [Even she got better than Brock, even though in same gender, by 28]_**

 ** _4\. Others*_**

 ** _3\. Pikachu. [I thought, he was the most loyal pokemon of her. But faith had choose some other path]_**

 ** _2\. Latios. [Do you know! He had a tough neck on neck battle with Gallade. I think, most of you have choose him as he is a Legendary Pokemon, right. In one site[like this site], he won(like this) and other, Gallade]_**

 ** _1\. GALLADE. [CONGRATULATIONS, you have won the battle. It was really a tough fight. I really couldn't imagine, this would be so fierce.]_**

 ** _So, now, he will become her mate. You will also notice I may be changing ratings._**

 ** _So happy R &R. This the longest chapter that I have ever written so far._**

* * *

RECAP

So, she decided to say it with aura only, What, he has been sleeping with me, from the first day of meeting, even though, at that time, I didn't knew that I am a female pokemon, BUT that doesn't change my habits, for some time. sshe barked at them. So to get no more scolding, they gone to their place of sleeping.

Now, Pikachu gone there and laid closely parallel to her. She then turned the body and then immediately fall in asleep. Perhaps, due to a long and heavy day, compared to others. Pikachu still admiring the lady Princess, which was sleeping with him. Then he thought of one last thing before going to sleep, _she looks totally cute in her sleep._ and then he also marched to his boastfully sleep.

* * *

It was a blissful night, having everyone gone to their dreamworld, where imaginations came true, came the morning true world. The sun was just started to rise up from the east, making blueish from the blueish from the top. The sun was surrounded by a thin strip of red, which intermixed with orange with yellow, making the scenery memorable.

The first pokemon to wake was a dodrio. It jumped up to a high cliff and roosted out as an natural alarm clock. But the effect was very minimal. Only some pokemons woke up and went through their usual jobs. And rest of them was just busy in their slumber, just didn't want to end it, anytime.

After a few hours or so, when it was somewhere 8'o clock in the day, Diana woke up first, which was something unusual, paradox for her and yawned, taking the light breeze in the air. Slowly followed by her, woke other parties in her group.

 **"Wow! Ash... I mean Diana, you woke up"** , said the small yellow rodent as he woke up after her. He was little surprised as usual he need to zap her, to get her up! The others also rubbed their eyes and looked in surprise, only Brock and Misty, as others were not habituated with her.

 **" Yeah"** , she replied, stretching her hands in the extremes as a result of reflex, feeling the light flow of air. She couldn't understand, why he said like that, even Brock and Misty were staring at her.

 **"No, I thought, you would snooze till the noon, when the temperature will be very high, or if someone unrelentingly wake you up"** , he said, easily drawing, what she would ask why. At the middle part, he just laughed up, controlling the intensity of it. This was the first time after their meet, that he didn't need to shock her to wake her up.

Then Aunt Lucario, Uncle Blaziken and cousin Riolu were also seen at the spot and witnessed the little conversation out there. There were her Latios and Latias also, attended at the spot. Caroline little giggled at the topic with was been in conversation and asked, **" Is she so sleepy always?"** to Pikachu, knowing that he would know the full web of it.

 **"Yeah, from the day one, when we met each other, I had to thundershock her, to wake her, being like a living alarm clock for her"** , he replied. Showing how much stress, he need to take, for just to wake her. Now, as he finished his statement, the relative trio, laughed out loud, minus Laurence as he was trying best to not dismay daughter like Diana. Some teardrops also came for the amusement. It was so funny for them that they had to put their hands on the stomach area, to reduce the pain while laughing.

As a result, she reddened due to embarrassment, caused by the little rodent. Even her human friends started to laugh, without even knowing the reason. She clenched her palm into a fist with high danger emotions, developing in her,

 **"PIKACHU"** , she yelled at him, while facing. She looked dangerous scary at her anger point, with flames burning around her, and even into her eyes. Everybody, then and there, stopped in the middle of their amusement for the tight air pressure created and looked straight to her. At one glance, Latios stepped back from the site. He had formed a sweat drop, near his forehead, for the radiation of her anger, becoming fearing for him.

Better not to make angry her!

She stepped forward towards her Pikachu and said, **"PIKACHU, YOU CUT THAT OFF OR I WILL CUT OFF YOUR SUPPLY OF KETCHUP FROM YOU"** , she raged at him. At this hearing, he immediately became frozen at that point. Ketchup was everything for him, and if she take that also away from him, he wouldn't have anything else favourite to eat. This also gave them another set of laugh to the others.

But, she just didn't cared about that and decided to change back to her human trainer disguise. She glowed her body and transformed into raven haired teenager boy. He then opened his eyes. Seeing little shocked expression from the relative trio.

"Now, I think, we should leave for our journey to Black thrown gym", he said to all of them. Making them clear about their destination. Everybody, at hearing this, stopped laughing and Pikachu turned to normal. But again, Pikachu urged, **" Hey, what about my luxury ball!"** , to Ash.

In return, he simply frowned and replied, "for your own act, you are paying that money", and gone to his backpack, which was in Brock's tent. Again, Pikachu frozen at his place, towards Brock's tent's way. He couldn't believe, for just playing a simple joke, he just denied to buy a luxury ball and threatened him for his favourite ketchup! This wasn't fair.

Latios, Latias and other three mentally noted that to never annoy her or anything like that or else, he would cut their heads and throw them in the graveyard.

After a minute, when Ash came back with three pokeballs, all in semi red and white, meaning to be a normal ball. Brock, Misty, May and Max, all had packed up their equipments, just the tents were needed to be unfolded.

Ash reached to his relatives and asked, " Are you all ready?". Although he knew the answer, he wanted to be conformed. The trio, nodded their heads. "So, please tap the middle button and be a part of my team", he instructed them. They all adhere to that and was sucked into that ball.

" Yeah! I got three pokemons", Ash yelled with his famous victory sign, but it made just one difference, here wasn't any loyal Pikachu, that was always been seen. He felt the absence and started to look for him. It wasn't very hard, as he was just standing at one metre away from him, in his constant position.

The humans present there, watched him, but couldn't exactly make out, what had happened, so, they presumed that, Ash must have threatened him for something, at which, they all were right at the money.

Ash put them back at his belt, which had hooks for caring pokeballs. But, at this, Max little surprised, "Aren't those extra pokeballs, should be transported to your professor?". Yeah, it was a obvious question. Every pokemon, after a count of six, should be transported to their regional lab.

The others also raised their eyebrows, at this. Ash was quick to his answer and said, " I have already sent my other pokemons, back to Professor Oak's ranch with the help of my pokedex".

They they all finished all the clearing up of the place and well prepared. "Max, can you tell me, who much distance, do we have to cover from here to Blackthorn Gym?", Ash asked to him. So, he quickly searched for the distance between it and answered, "it is about 3 miles from here", with a weary eyes.

He didn't want to walk that much of distance at one go, but as he looked at the eon duo, he remembered, they can easily teleport there. But then again a question arouse, if he was asking them to teleport everyone, then, why would he be needing the distance calculation.

"OK then. We will walk half a distance first and rest. Then, we will walk the rest of the path by foot", he instructed to all of them. And immediately, everyone's face became weary like Max.

"But Ash, Latias can simply teleport us to the gym in no time", May urged to him. From the time, her bike was electrocuted by some offensive Electabazzes and Elekids, she had to walk a lot of distance by foot. And now she got tired of it. She was even relieved when she was teleported from one place to another with new friends, assuming, she didn't need to walk anymore, but now, every thought broken into pieces. Even others saw him with the same persuading eyes.

" Look May, I understand, but I can't let that happen. You see,", Ash then pointed to his legendary friends, " they are legendary pokemons. I can't just let them be in open outside. People will become jealous of me and will want to battle with me for them. And the second reason is this, if they use teleportation, it will consume a lot of power and will become inactive during battle.", he said in a deep concern voice and then turn towards the eons.

"So, it want you to rest properly, till I call you for battle", as he finished, he took out their two pokeballs and returned them to there. The then minimized it and put it in his pokebelt.

"So, are we all ready to go!", he exclaimed, more then sounding like a question. The others also faced him. They all felt ashamed of themselves for asking for a simple favour, which has no requirement to do. Especially Brock and Misty. They knew him for many months and close to a year or two. They knew, how caring, loving concerned about his pokemons. They something think, why does he have this kind of feeling, more than anyone, that hey ever met. Later the reason came out.

They all smiled at him and said, "Yeah Ash, we are ready to go", unison. For a last check, when they did, Ash found Pikachu in nowhere vicinity. As he looked little further, he found him, sill standing like a statue.

"Pikachu! We are ready to go to challenge our last gym for our eight badge", he yelled towards him, making him aware of his surroundings. At this, Pikachu's ears twitched. As soon as he heard that, everything about the challenge for Diana's heart remembered. _Ow shit! How have I forgot about that! If I acted like this, then she would never accept me, even if I win the match. I have to be like my normal one for wining her love for me._ But, as he came out of his dreamworld, he noticed, two Amber eyed boy was looking closely at him.

He skipped back for their sudden close distance. " Pikachu, are you alright or you are still angry with me", he asked. He blinked his eyes to register, what happened. **"No no Ash, I...I am coming "** , he stammered while saying. But Ash didn't noticed that and nodded.

And now, they all were ready to march down the road towards their final destination for the gym badge.

While they were walking towards the last gym, in the middle of their first half, May asked, " Ash", she turned her face towards him. In which, he also perked up his ears and replied, "yes", politely.

" I was wondering, why have you turned yourself into a male, when you know, you are just the opposite ", she said it in a low voice as they were in public and presuming, anyone can think bad of that. She also said thought, _Atleast, it would omit some girls, heartbroken from you_ , bitterly alongside of her speech. For Ash, he knew, she or Max would definitely ask this question because it was genuine for a normal person to ask that.

" Well, my pokedex has been registered as in my current form and if I chance my form, then, it will be of no use and secondly, I have been in this disguise for years and it feels very normal for me", he replied his answers to her, which was also heard by Max.

But then suddenly, May got reminded of something, which she need to do, before Ash's gym began. She clenched her fist into tight as she was really feeling bad for giving Fighter to Ash, but she would be happy if he achieve, whatever he wanted from her, in this case, him!

* * *

 ** _Near to reach, half of their path_**

As they were nearing it, they all noticed a pokemon center. It was good by their charm, as they could rest properly and even better, they could book a room for privet discussion of their plan.

As they reached and entered from the automatic sliding door, Pikachu hopped down from his master's shoulder and ran towards the Nurse Joy's reception desk. And as usual, Brock fall in love at the first sight of the Joy. He ran faster then Pikachu and reached the table. Then he began which his same principals, "Ow Joy!", he as elated by holding Nurse Joy's hand. A thin strip of blush was also seen

" Joy of my life, please accept me and AAAA~", he was unfinished as his one ear was took hold on a severe firm grip by Misty like a cat got hold on a mouse, and dragged him away from the poor nurse. By that time, Ash and the others also reached the desk and saw the scene. They all had sweat drop formed near their foreheads.

After that, he gone to her desk and requested, "Nurse Joy, could you book", he paused and looked at the amount of people travelling with him and turned and said, " two room for us" to her. She smiled at him and said, "Yes, but for that, I need your Pokedex for registration", he asked her her signature polite for voice.

" OK", he replied, as he took out his Pokedex form the pocket of his jeans. Then he handed over it to her. "And if possible, please book some medium sized rooms us and our pokemons", he requested to her. She nodded and went back to her service. She took it and placed it in the computer and entered some commands. After she finished, a cling sound came out, which means, it was ready.

"Well set, your booking is accepted and here are your keys to the rooms room number, 324 and 325", she said and returned his Pokedex and have two keys to him.

Then he turned to the others and noticed, all of the others, including Pikachu was sitting in the sofa, with the Brock with his bulged out red ear. They all were waiting for Ash's arrival, especially May, as she a haa a more important task for him. So, became, while light jogging style and said, " Look, I got two room for our small stay. One for me and my pokemons and other for you all" simply, without even looking at ignited eyed friends, with anger in them, minus Pikachu as he was a pokemon.

"WHAT!", they all yelled at him, which made him fall comically. " You will stay in a single room and we all will stay in a room which will suffocate us", screamed Misty, ready to pounce on him which her infamous mallet.

"No no Misty! You are getting it wrong!", he protested and forced his palm to protect himself. She became silent and withdrawal her mallet from his face. He then took a sigh of relief. He stood up, dusted off his clothes and began then explain,

"Well Misty, what do you think, I am a fool. I have already chalked out everything before booking. And now, if you recall, what I had said, I had mentioned, me along with my pokemons, and that is, me along with my six pokemons, which I have", he paused. He took deep breaths as he was saying in a rough voice, which was very uncommon for him to use.

As they heard this, their all heads were down. Now, they could easily figure out, which was more suffocating. Then he resumed, " And secondly, I have booked medium sized rooms for us. So we should not have much problems as like you all described " and stared at all of them. Now, all of them had effectively closed their mouths.

After that, Ash called his Pikachu and were about to proceed to his room, leaving their key to Misty's hand, May stopped him by his hand. "Wait!", she called from the back. Ash felt the resistance and turned back and responded, " What?".

She took out a pokeballs from her belt, enlarged it and proposed, "Will you take my Gallade? Please", to him, keeping it in front of him. At this sudden request, he strangely sweat dropped. " But why?", was he only could say. He didn't know, how in the world, suddenly decided to give away a rare powerful pokemon.

Now, it had created a tension in her, as she wasn't prepared, what she should say to take him from her. She just mental formulated a sentence that he can't deny and said, "Well, as you see, Fighter isn't a performing pokemon. His power and aggressiveness is for fighting with opponents and gyms. So, the best person to suit is you", she explained.

Actually, in the last part, she double meaned her phrase. Indeed, he was a capable and a worthy trainer for him, but more, Ash in Gardevoir's form is best in the hands of her Gallade, from her point of view.

And Pikachu wasn't the densest pokemon out here and could easily make out the second meaning from it, also got remembered that the third player for their match was Fighter and he was in the ownership of May. He did told him and Latios that he would find a way to join in their bet, to win his love. So, he felt a urge of telling, not to own him, but then he would loose his loyalty from him, which was already threatened, due to his mischief act.

" But May, he is the strongest pokemon you have. If you train him well, I am sure, he will definitely play a key role in your performance, some day", he protested against her. It wasn't like he didn't had any interest in Fighter, but he didn't want her to loose him, just because, he can't perform well.

"I know that Ash and I tried my best, but it didn't happen, anyway", lied to him. She mentally cross-fingered and hoped that he wasn't reading her mind. She even tried her best to hide her feelings from outside and inside as she knew, he could even read anyone's emotions. She just want his last wish, in her ownership to be accomplished. It wasn't a small light wish, it was a life changing wish, which will change many one's lives.

She just looked into his eyes, begging to take him away from her with her pokeballs in front of her. Now Ash was tongue tiled, didn't had any word to counter it, so he pitifully agreed with her and asked, "OK, then, what pokemon, do you want from me?", to her. He became little sad as he need to give away a pokemon, he got or caught. Everyone was very close to his heart.

From the sideline, Max was the happiest one as for now, he wouldn't have to tolerate that useless pokemon. While, Misty and were confused at first, as why did May, suddenly decided to give Fighter to him. No, not in this sense, but of she wanted, she could have traded him earlier with someone else, right.

But then, they suddenly realize, the real form of Ash. So, May just wanted him and her to be into one and lead a happy life.

After a through thought, she said, " I don't have anything in particular, as I don't know, what pokemons, do you have, so, whatever you will give me, I will be fine with that.", to him normally. But in her heart, it was hard for her, to give away a beloved pokemon, even though, he didn't listen her her often, he wasn't bad from nature.

Ash then raced his mind to figure out, which pokemon will suit her the best. And came up with a decision. But for that, he need to sent one of his pokemons, back to the professor Oak's lab to take that pokemon here. And currently, he didn't have any pokemon, which he can switch out.

"Yeah, I have a pokemon, in my mind, but for that, I need to sent one of my pokemon back to the lab.", he stared to her.

But May didn't find anything wrong and asked, " So, what is the problem, you are facing?", innocently. Indeed, if he need to sent back a pokemon, what is the harm, he was going to make to them.

"The problem is, first, most of my pokemons are rare to this region and two of them are legendary. So, it will make him extremely intrigue and will do experiments. Second, my rival, Gary will get to know of my new catches, which will make him to find any counter for that, as he is the grandson of Professor Oak's.", he elaborated it to her.

She understood. That's why, Ash was having a hard time to figure out, what to do. But then, she thought of Pikachu. He wasn't a foreigner of Kanto. " So, what if, you sent Pikachu to Oak's lab and take your required pokemon. Then, again, after the trade, you may call him back" she unknowingly suggested him. But then she realized, if he again recalls Pikachu, Gallade, would have to go back to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash thought about that, he was also facing then same questions. So, he suggested to call Professor Oak with an excuse. So, he moved to the video calling room to call him. He dialed his number and heard the ringing. After a few seconds, an old man with white hair, scars in his face, which a face as if, thousand tons of weight have been giving him his hands to bear. He could also see, a much younger man was carrying tower of books, from here to there, sometime, getting slipped or skipped. But maintained his momentum. He knew, he was Tracey.

"Hello Professor", he said with a smile. He is always happy, when he called him for something or the other, even if it is weird. He could see, his expression changed to some irritation with some anger in it, but didn't let it to rule his face.

"Ash, it is good to see you but, why in the world have you sent your Bayleef to me here?", he looked at him with questioning eyes. But one thing he noticed, Bayleef wasn't behaving rash and aggressive like last time. She was being like a timid sad pokemon, as if she had lost her energetic mood, to do any work happily. Her other friends, Cindaquil and Totdile were trying hard to make her mind up to be in her own self. But she is not returning to her old childlike attitude.

"Actually, I caught some more pokemons, which are so new to trainers, that, if I sent them to you, they will definitely destroy everything there. They just somehow, they started to believe me. So, I need time to make them familier with everything. ", Ash said to him. Although, it was a true, it was also not false.

Samuel knew, he could do anything for his friends and his family. Even if it required his life of not. He sometime wonder, what made him so different from the others, even a pokemon professor cannot understand. He is so fluent in bonding with a pokemon, that no one in the earth can betray him, unless, they don't have a thing call, 'heart'.

" So, what made you to call here?", he simply asked after that. "I need some suggestions", Ash burry stated. He moved his eyes, left to right, finding no way to express it.

On the screen, Professor smiled. It wasn't rare for even Ash to have any query or doubt. " Then how can I help you?", he asked the pseudo boy. He in turn, rubbed his back of his head with a awkward laugh and said, "Professor, now you know, I have 5 that kind of pokemon and my Pikachu with me", at here, Pikachu little blushed.

He heard him saying 'his Pikachu', meaning, eventually, it will be her Pikachu and possible the mate she want. He now started to daydream about a day when they confesses each other and then make her love out from her love canal and lead a happy life.

"and now I have to trade a pokemon with one of my new friend, so you know, I can't sent none of my pokemon to lab to take the required pokemon. And this is my case", he conveyed his problem through the phone. Professor shook his head, multiple times and understood every bit of his word.

So, that's why, he called professor to gave him a solution for that. So he through for a minute. Several thoughts were running in his head. After that one minute, he got an idea, but, if he initiate that, then he would distinguish him with all other pokemon trainers in that region. But then a second thought came, _He is already a special boy and pride of Pallet Town. I wish, if Gary could also learn something from him._ He could say this from his own experience, when they often played together or they attended any summer camp. Gary always show offed, had a high ddignity care, but for Ash, he never did. Helped people and pokemon in any situation, friends or enemy, at the fullest he could. So, practically, he was different from others.

"I think, I can do something", Oak stated. Ash immediately looked up the screen with hope. He wasn't expecting any positive answer from him. But his proved him all wrong.

"I can increase your pokeballs caring capacity from six to twelve, if that is OK with you", he suggested with a smile. Ash's jaws downed. He never expected that to be be happen ever with anyone. He perfectly knew that any trainer of his class was wasn't allowed to carry more than six pokemons. But his became untrue for his case! His face lightened up with joy and excitement. Caring more pokemons was fun and exciting. He couldn't able to make out, what kind of training and enjoyment can he do with all of them.

"But", interpreted the researcher. This word, fall him from the heaven, like he was being stung by a beedril. Professor Oak gave him a compensative smile for his outcome after that.

"But what?", Ash said like he was begging from him. All in the good time, it didn't felt at all good.

"You can only use six pokemons maximum in an regular formal match, and that's it", the researcher of pallet town stated. Ash looked at him abruptly with widen eyes. Well, he had expected some more harder terms and conditions, he had to regulate, like he had to win certain rank or need to pay any additional fax to he pokemon league association.

" That's it...Really!", he was about to explode with joy, just needed his agreement. Thus, he gave a single nod, which conformed that. So he, from the lab, typed some commends in to his computer. After a few minutes or so, a cling tone was heard from Ash's Pokedex.

"It's all set, now tell me, what do you want to be transfered", he asked to the most loyal trainer from his graduation. It didn't took much time from his part to answer and said, " For now, I just want my Phanpy to be transfered.", Ash requested from him.

Professor Oak was gone, out of the screen and not seen for ten to thirty seconds. Then he came back and said, "Here it goes" and kept his pokeball at the pokeball transfer machine. As it stared, three to four thunder like lightening, hit the ball and made it glow and then vanished it from his existence.

In then pokemon center, in the transfer machine, attached by the video calling machine, produced the same thunder like structures, but this time, a pokeballs came on the top of a metallic plate. Ash then hold that pokeball in his hand and said, "I got him back", to him and showed it through the phone called.

"OK then, see you then at the pallet town", Oak said while he waved his hand in the air and then immediately, the screen went black.

He then moved away from there, now fully awakening Pikachu from his daydreaming, towards his friends. " Look, I got the pokemon, which I want to trade", he said to May, while everyone could listen to him. At that time, they became worried, as he told, he can't switch non of his new pokemon and they could also see Pikachu at his side. Then, which pokemon, he transfered?

"So, which pokemon, did you exchanged?", asked May. She was the most worried one as for her only, henhad to takemso much of harassment.

"Actually, professor increased my pokeball capacity from six to twelve", he replied reassuringly. He could easily read his emotions, without even using his powers even, it was so contrasting on her face.

"But, how can it be possible?", asked Max. He wanted to perceive the answer, as in near future, he will also going to be a pokemon trainer.

"Don't ask me 'cause I don't know, how it is happening", he protested byraising his both hands. Then he turned to May and said, "Now, we should go for our trade", and proceed towards the machine. Then May also took the path of him and followed his footsteps.

As everyone reached there, they found a middle aged man with brown haired, wearing a lab coat with spects in his eyes. " Hello trainers, welcome here. I guess, you all came here for trading your pokemons with each other?", he said while presuming them all to trade.

"No no, only I and May going to trade one pokemon", Ash answered his misconceive. He nodded in satisfaction and said, "So, you and your friend may come here and trade your pokemon" to them.

They then gone into their respective places and placed their pokeballs in the required places. "Ash, please take care of him. Even though, he never listened to me properly, I still care about him", she said, holding his left hand with both of her hands. Tears were also formed in her eyes. On the other hand, Ash said, " I will and please do care about my pokemon. He is new to the world and need to learn a lot of things, so please help him to achieve every goal in his life", he requested, while holding his left out hand on her hand. She nodded, trying to smile, but the agony in loosing a partner was more severe then getting a new pokemon.

Ash then looked at the machine operated and gave a nod, signaling, to start. Then, as he started, the two pokeballs were sucked in, showed in the monitor screen and came out. "Your pokemons are now perfectly switched out", the assistant said, after reading the report. " Well I must say, they bond that you have with your pokemons, made them the healthiest and most strongest of all the trainer's pokemon. It has been a while, I have seen that bond with a pokemon", he commented on them.

Both the trainers took their respective pokeballs from there. May was the first one to release, a small blue elephant like pokemon with red colour tiles on its back and trunk.

"Phanpy", said the pokemon. May bend down towards it and hugged it for the first time. Brock and Misty knew, which pokemon was that and they were happy and little astonished as he made a perfect decision. She then took out her Pokedex and said, "Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. Phanpy uses its powerful snout to express affection. Not realizing its strength can send you flying."

She then immediately put it down and said, "From now onwards, I am your new trainer. Is that OK with you?" with smiling brightly. In return, it also have out a happy yell, agreeing with her.

"I think, now, we should go to our respective rooms and rest for a while", Ash suggested to them. They eagerly accepted and moved on to their rooms.

* * *

 _(in Ash's room)_

Ash reached his room, closed the door from behind. Now, he was alone with Pikachu with him. No one can see or interpret his next move for the gym, because, he knows, walls have ears.

He took his seven pokeballs out from his belt and tossed up in the air. And immediately after that, seven pokemons, all of different species, materialized in front of him. Although, he boastfully said that he booked medium sized room, all after chalking out, actually, it just slipped out of his mouth, which accidentally got correct. So, he didn't show any regret to that.

It wasn't medium as he learnt from other pokemon centers, it was fairly large. Around ten pokemons, at the size of Latios can fit in there. There was even a double bed, may be King sized, according to Ash, a attached bathroom, along with some homely appliances.

The newly accommodated pokemons, looked here and there, the large room for the first time, except for one pokemon, Gallade. He looked towards the human boy, but didn't blushed asmhe was in his disguise. So, it didn't made any attraction fro him. He then kneed down at one leg, head towards the ground and said, **"Thank You Princess Diana for releasing from the stifling pokeballs"** , with true gratitude.

"Please, don't call me with that name, while I am in my human male form. Call me Ash. And the second thing, talk plainly and normally with me. I don't like this kind of formal speech from one of my friend.", he replied him.

He felt little bitterness in him, for disobeying the princess, and now most importantly, his trainer. **" I will try my best to be as normal, I can become with with,...Ash"** , he replied to him. He stammered in the end, as he was not able to figure out, what to name him.

After that, even Ash was looking like he had not also seen any room in his life. **"Ash, you should keep us in that balls for so long time. It was suffocating for us"** , Aunt Lucario said to him. It wasn't the best, she experienced, but, it wasn't even enjoyable also.

"Sorry Lucario, but I can't take you out, like every time, as people will want you, even if your ownership is with me. So, I can only take you out at the prevalent times only", he said as soon as he realised, she was speaking to him, but made acquitted with everyone.

So, after that, the most excited and energetic one was Rio. He look every where, running here and there, jumping on the soft bed. **"Wow Ash! It is so soft. I never felt softer like this anything in my life"** , he barked, while enjoying the bed for himself.

"Rio, don't do this. If anything happens, then I will have to pay extra for the damage", he scolded him, but not in a in a striding tone, but enough loud for him to listen and does not hurt his childlike heart.

Rio became little saddened. Now, unable to take fun from that soft surface, but was enough intelligent to under the situation.

"OK OK", he interjected, all of them, while clapping his hands twice. Then he said, "I called you all because, I want to discuss and decide, which three pokemons, I would going to use, in the Blackthorn Gym.", with a serious tone. He would definitely not going to loose, after having, so many gym challenges. Meanwhile, Gallade, Pikachu and Latios were giving eye signals to each other, for reminding their challenge.

Everyone then faced him like they were soldiers, and he was a commander of that army. He then also faced everybody. " But first", he turned to the relative trio and continued, "I want to know, what moves do you all know", he asked them. He wanted to make a prudent decision, before challenging the gym.

The first one to answer was the blaze pokemon, **" I am at the top level, means, 100. I know all the moves, even TM, HM or whatever it is called, moves. I also know the moves, which others had to teach me. In total, I have a powerhouse of attacks"** , he said. Feeling proud for his possesses. All the hardworkings and practices, will be payed off today, if he chooses him.

The next was an aura pokemon, **"Well, I am not as strong like your uncle, but I am near 94-95 level. I also know all the TM, HM moves, and all the moves, that I can learn. But, I need to master on earthquake, water pulse and giga drain moves"** , she said, not like her husband, of course, but contrary to him, she need to learn even more.

And lastly, but not the least, the emanation pokemon, **" I am level, full fifty. I know al lot of attacks, like extreme speed, aura sphere, like, you have learnt, protect etc. But the best I like is bullet punch. Really, it's awesome "** , he told him, along with his commentary on his own attacks. Really, it seems that, without Rio, Ash wwouldn't know, what is real enjoyment.

Now for Ash, he didn't understand anything. He was confused, what are HMs and TMs. He could only understand the 'level' properly as it was earlier in the Poketech school where Giselle first told him about his Pikachu's level. Other than that, everything gone out of his head. He never battled or got informations like that. He didn't understand the moves they told. It was so unfamiliar with him.

Then he turn towards his other three pokemons and asked, " And what about yours?", to them. He really hoped, he wouldn't get that kind of answer.

The answer was started by the blue eon pokemon, **"OK, I am at level 90 with almost every kind of moves"** , at here, he was cut of by a small yellow rodent, **" You mean, all the moves that you can learn or some moves of each type?"** , he said, while looking at him with the corner of his eyes.

At this, Latios almost dropped from his levitation. He glared at Pikachu and said, **"Pikachu, I am just at level 90 and as far as I can learn at this level, I know. And for your second accusing, no pokemon in the Earth can do all type's attacks, even The Father** **"** , the eon said. He really the pang of anger in him, for asking such questions in accusing manner. And, with it, aroused a new question.

" Latios, Who is 'the father'?", Ash asked to him, somewhat confused. First he thought that, he was referring to his own father, but later, he realised that, he also used 'the' before 'father', meaning, he meant someone fatherly to him.

So, Latios looked at him, like he is so foolish that he doesn't know, who he referred to as father, every pokemon knows about him. But, he was an exception. He had spent his most of his life with humans, who gradually didn't know the truth. So, his question was rational. He sighed at him with weary face and said, **"We all call Arceus as our father, the original one. He created this universe, living and non-living things, set emotions and feelings in us. So, all the pokemons, instead of calling 'Lord', we all call him 'father' as he like our father himself"**.

Ash jaws downed. He never knew, so many things, human didn't discovered from pokemons. And he now concluded, pokemons were much smarter than the humans.

"Now, you should continue to telling about yourself", he said to him. At which he nodded and continued, **"Now, as I told, at 90 level, I am mastering on solar beam, brick brake and seismic toss. But I can fluently use, Luster Purge, MY signature move"** , he said, being cocky about himself. Latias immediately smacked him on his head for being this, in front of their friends.

Really bigger is not always better than smaller. Latios can now feel the throbbing head, at the place of her hit and can now not protest against it, knowing, he really didn't done any good job. The others just laughed at this brother-sister scenario. But Pikachu and Gallade didn't enjoyed much as they didn't had any signature move to impress him, and even if there is, they then definitely didn't mastered on it.

Then the turn came of the red eon dragon, **" I am, not like my brother, but I have reached level 85. I have learnt a lot of moves, but unlike, I am defensive type, while my brother is an attacking type. I still need to learn a lot moves and I am trying my best, not to be a slowpork in between you all."** , she said, unlike her brother, who thinks, the king of every pokemon, she constantly tries to do better than before, like our Ash.

And lastly, our contest winner, **"Ash, I am at the level 98 and close to achieve 99 level. I have the ability, Steadfast. I also like other, knows a lot of moves, but my favorite ones are, psycho cut and brick break."** , was all could the blade pokemon could say.

Now, Ash became aware of his pokemon party and have already selected his three pokemons for his battle.

" OK, I have selected, Blaziken, Gallade and Lucario for my battle", he announced his decision. At this the respective pokemons, jumped up with joy. Laurence was happy as he finally could use his power to defeat strong pokemons in the battle arena, Lucario was happy as she could now raise her levels and possible can learn new moves and for Gallade, he was a self explanatory. He knew, he had to fight in the gym to earn his love, but he never thought, he would have to compete none. And that means, he already won, without fighting.

Latios and Pikachu became visible shocked and their eyes became comically white. Now, that Ash chose the team, it will be hard for them to change in favour of themselves and they need to give it a try.

 **"Ash, why haven't you choose me"** , both Pikachu and Latios said simultaneously. They then looked at each other as they were rivaling with each other. Ash looked at them, but couldn't understand, why they were behaving like this.

But he answered, first looking at Pikachu, " Pikachu, I haven't choose you because, I thought, you were tired of battling with so many gyms and now, I could give you a rest. And secondly, you have the most experience of battling in a gym, let others have that experience also", while petting him on his head. He could feel his anger and sadness but he didn't let it out of him.

Then he looked up at Latios and said, "I haven't chose you because, you are a legendary pokemon. You already have so much of power, that you can easily defeat all the pokemons in that gym. So, I am thinking of using you, against one of my closest rival", he politely made him understand. But urges were there for him.

 **" Ash, I am not tired or whatever, you said. We are partners, we should battle every gyms and leagues together as a team. So, I am coming, desperate to your wishes. I realllly want to battle this last gym"** , he pleaded him his earnest reqgett. He didn't wanted to loose the chance of getting Diana for himself.

Ash was now little confused, he never saw his Pikachu to request to battle like this. Then came the another requester, **"No Ash, please don't leave me. Even though, I am a legendary, I will lose my potential, if I don't battle with anyone. So, I also want to battle for the first time in the gym"** , he entreated him, while making his best puppy eyes, he could make.

Now, Ash was feeling his trouble. He didn't want a scope of loosing the last gym badge. But, now he realised, of he done that, he would neglect the most important aims of a pokemon trainer, he should let everyone to battle in the gym, that's how, they will learn, who to battle. He only choose his best pokemon to battle, and now, it seems, to be change.

"OK OK, you two are in", he said, and with it, invaded out a smile, by seeing the two happy pokemons, in front of him. But he didn't finished his speech, " And who do you want the third pokemon should be?", he asked them. He didn't want to make a second mistake, so, he let his own pokemon to decide.

Now, Blaziken was saddened, now he would not able to battle in the gym. Lucario was somewhat saddened like him, but, she didn't show any childish behavior like him. She simply sighed and waited for the decision to be revealed.

They both said the same name, together, in one word, **"Gallade!"**. Now, he had conformed him team and again announced it, "So, after that pretty discuss, I have decided to change my team, so the new team members here are, Pikachu, Latios and Gallade. Do any one of us have any problem about this?", he asked everyone, while facing everyone.

Blaziken, who was sitting on the soft bed, wanted to raise his hands but he was pinched at his back of his hip by his wife. He looked at her and saw a stern face in it, which always means something serious. So, he didn't do it, which made his question to be unheard.

Ash, seeing that no one has any problem, he finalized it. Now, as he was about to pick his pokeballs to return everyone, Caroline stopped him, **" Ash wait. I need to talk to you something alone, so you can return everyone except me"** , she asked to him. He nodded, really didn't know, what and why she need to talk about. So, he returned everyone, only one was left as exceptional, Pikachu. He told him to move to Misty's room and wait. So he did.

Now in the room, there was only Ash and Aunt Lucario. Everything was peaceful and calm. Silence was there in every layer of air. Until, it was broke by her, **"Ash, new please turn into your original form and sit beside me. We need to have this talk, as soon as possible"** , she instructed it to her in a firm tone. When she become serious, she does all the work seriously.

Ash, didn't asked anything further and done as she told. He then morphed himself in his real form. As the light subdued, a Gardevoir was seen with a golden-yellow horn, coming out of her chest. She the sat beside her and waited for her to begin.

 **" So, do you have any idea, why I called you to talk alone with me?"** , she asked her in a deep voice. She first wanted to conform, if she have any idea of the topic, they were going to discuss.

While Diana simply nodded her head in sideways, meaning, she have no idea about the current topic for discussion.

After her response, she sadly sighed, while her eyes were closed. She then understand, making Diana, aware of that will be a much harder than she thought.

 **"I called you, as I want you to be mated by the end of this week"** , she simply spilled it out as she knew, taking the long cut, would not make any effect, as of telling her, in full straight.

As soon as she finished her sentence, her face was glowed in red. She looked at her with wide dining plated eyes. Till know, she couldn't believe, what she just asked, she want her to be get mated!

 **" What! No! I don't want to get mated by someone. I have no interest in it"** , she practically yelled at her. So, Lucario need to close her ears with her paws. It was seen that her blush, still haven't gone.

 **"But Dear"** , she said softly as she kept one of her paw, **"If you don't get mated by this week, then..then.."** , she trailed off. Diana could clearly see, a sudden fear was embroidered on her face. She stared to shiver for the cold, she was receiving from her thoughts. She was even finding hard to express it her daughter like Diana.

Diana was about to ask what, but she continued, **" or else, you will die out of pain in your abdominal part. You will find everything irritating and your mod will be always angry, when the mating period begin. In early days, you will find little irritating, but, it will grow into a bulk by the middle of the mating period. It will be so hard, that you would prefer to kill yourself, rather than get mated by someone. "** , she briefly explained her. And by the end of her say, she also stared to feel shivery about it.

 **" But Aunt, I never felt something like before "** , she asked her aunt. If it was so powerful and overwhelming, then why didn't she didn't felt before.

Lucario was quick to respond, **" You idiot, you weren't matured back then, but now, you have"** , while she slightly pushed her little playfully. Then she also realised it and put her one hand at the back of her head and stick her tongue out a little. Really, at times, how she became numb!

 **"Aunt, how do you know about this. You said, you already mated at the beginning of this cycle"** , she again asked her a question. She wondered, how well she knew it, even without experiencing it.

She smiled at her, knowing, she is new to this topic and answered, **" I have seen, one of my close friend, who was just like you, didn't want to be get mated. I don't know, why though but, she didn't wanted it to be happen with her"** , she said. She was then immersing herself into her memories, when they played, ate, and had a enjoyable time together. Diana also looked at her, with keen eyes.

Then again she continued, **"When we matured enough to get mated, I clearly mentioned her, about my crush. But when I asked her, she said, she doesn't have and doesn't want to make. Eventually, when our period began, I had mated your uncle, but she, was going through pains, which was hardly describable. When we two used to suggest or soothe her, she always got nerved and attacked us with all her might. We knew, she wasn't doing that purposely, it was just her hormones were making her like that. So, we done all best possible things for her, to make her anger a lighter, but nothing worked"** , she again paused. Meanwhile, Diana fetched some water in a glass and asked her to drink it. As she finished, she continued,

 **" And, when it had reached in the middle, she couldn't able to tolerate anymore, so she"** , at this point, she started to tear up, **"Killed herself, to get a relief from it"** , she then looked at Gardevoir's face and continued, **"So, I don't want you to suffer in the same way. You are like my own daughter, that I never had. So I care about out. More over, you are not a normal Gardevoir like other. You have the royal genes in you, which need to be passed down to the next generation"** , she briefed her everything.

She then realised, who important it was. No one want to kill themselves like that, even knowing, you have something, which need to be passed. No never!

 **" But Aunt, I don't know.."** , here she was cut off, as the paw of her aunt, stick to the mouth. **"I know that Diana and that's why, I am here. I will try to be as much as friendly and frank to be with you as possible. But for now, I need to teach you three basic things, you need to know before mating and I will tell you about the whole process of it."** , she said to her.

Now, she became aware, she need to learn about everything, a pokemon goes through as everything will become handy in near future. She sit back straight, ears perked up, ready to take every word.

 **" First, I will tell you about the mating. It is in human term called, marriage, somewhat leniently expressed if. But it is much more than a marriage. It also means soul bonding, which can only be achieved by true love for each other. And ones mated, you can leave your mate or re-mate someone. Unlike to humans, then can marry, divorce and remarry."** , she elaborated to her. She saw a somewhat shocked face.

 **"Aunt, how do you know, so well about humans and why we can divorce and remarry? "** , she asked innocently. She herself heard about this things about humans, but she didn't knew, a pokemon, who never saw the outer world, would also be aware of this. Really, it's amazing.

Caroline took a long breath, as if another say story would be accompanying her and replied, **" I know about this human culture, as..."** , then came a long silence. Nobody said anything. **"as I was also used to be trained by a human"** , she stopped. Then again, she had tears, streaming down from her cheeks.

Now, Gardevoir was not going to let her pokemon to shed her tears in the cruel memory of Lucario, so she wiped out the tears of her cheeks and hugged her tightly. Diana would never do something like that never. They are also living beings, and not the things of been thrown.

 **" Thank you Diana, now I feel better"** , she muttered as she parted from her. Then nshe forced herself to smile and not think of old memories. And contrary to that, she instead thanked it. Knew, if that ever not happen, then she would not got her charming mate.

Then she answered her second question, **"And for the answer of your second question, we do it, as it is our ritual, which we can never break "**. At this, Gardevoir widens her eyes. She had no idea that even pokemons have rituals.

Then again, back to the topic, she returned, **" So, let's continue. The first step to mate, is to claim that pokemon "** , she pointed. She raised one finger, up, from her paw, which she brought up to her side of her head. She then saw, Gardevoir to tilt her head, as if thousands of question marks are coming of it.

So, Aunt Lucario sighed. Teaching Gardevoir about some of the fundamental of a pokemon life, was wasn't so easy. She need to think of a way, to make her understand. Then she decided of giving her an example of, what she meant.

 **" So, if I give you an example, will you able to understand? "** , she asked rationally. She knew, if a statement won't work, then a whole elaborated paragraph, would definitely work. She then thought about the story and about the characters, she could probably use. Then, an brilliant idea, strake out. And, if she use them, she would also able to expel, Diana's heart request. So, she nodded, unknowingly, what her aunt was planning.

 **" Ok, imagine, you love that Gallade very much"** , at here, Gardevoir completely blushed. Her whole white face became like her Latias's red wings. And immediately, unwantedly got pictures of her with Fighter, embracing her tightly with both of his hands, tucked her head, underneath his.

So, to erase all that kind of images, she violently shook her head to clear it. Aunt Lucario just looked at her scenes, she was making. She clearly hit a jackpot in that. And now, seeing in this state, she also got another chance of teasing her a little.

 **"Ahuuh! Looks like, you already claimed someone or if i say, I got one of your top secret, of the being, whom you love"** , said with a giggly face. She also nudged her a little at her left arm. Diana, if possible, would even blush more. But, why she was blushing for. If she thinks, she had fallen for him, then that is false. She is just embarrassed for the accusing.

 **" No! I don't love him"** , she raged at her aunt, who plugged her ears with her fingers. One thing, she now want to comment is, she very hotheaded, like her mother. She remembered, when they were kids, she also used to yell at her, when she ever made any mistake.

 **"Yes, you do. I can already see the picture in your heart"** , she commented and now, she was truly conformed, that she truly love him. But, she won't admit it. She is only obeying her brains, not her heart.

So, she hold her shoulders, with both of ar hands, much of Gardevoir's gasp, framed a strong determination on her face and said, **"Look Diana, if you keep constantly regret your feelings, then, you will never feel happy from inside. So, it is always better to admit it has try to figure, how will you express that to him"** , she paused like, she had stomped on the ground with her strong foot.

While from Gardevoir, something else was happening in her brain, _How can she think this. I am in love with Fighter. That is never possible. I am a trainer and he is my pokemon._ But then, she didn't felt much right. Every time, when he come out from his pokeballs, and the way, he addressed her, she somewhat felt flutter in her heart, without knowing the reason.

She didn't know, why, when aunt Lucario pushed him, on top of her, they blushed so brightly. She, also for some reason, felt comfortable in his closeness. She need to figure it out, as soon as possible.

Then again, then aura pokemon continued, **" I know this, because, I have also been through it. I was also like you, not sure, what I was need to doing to do. My brains, said that, I didn't had that kind of feeling in me and my heart, just the opposite. I always felt conflicted within me, not sure, what to do. Then finally, at the second step of the mating cycle, I understood myself and confessed. I was also lucky, that he had also loved me, or else, I would be nowhere in the Earth, in the loss of my love and the pain, which I would receive. "** , she finished with a high with. She didn't wanted to think any further of possible effects, which, she would get. At this thought, she started to shiver.

The feeling pokemon looked at her aunt. She could feel, what miserable would happen, if she didn't made the right choice. She simply wanted to not follow the track, which she had followed.

Lucario, returning into normal,continued on her teaching, **"So, now you understand. The next initial step is called Courting. It is the confession of two pokemons for each other. If they agree, then"** , at here, she was blushing in pinkish shade, little smiling, **" you need to give a 'real' kiss to him"** , she completed, with full rred face. Perhaps, she was reminded of her own times. This situation was not at all different, in the case of Diana. The only difference, she had was, she didn't have any flashback.

Then again, the previous pictures arouse, desperate of being washed out, and now, she was facing him, still in embrace, he was also looking at him with tranquil eyes. He lessen their gap of their faces, until, it was merely a few centimeters away. His lips parted.

She didn't want this kind of feelings at all, not until her final gym badge. So, like before, she shook again, with a greater velocity, to rub every bit of it. And meanwhile her imagination, she was also getting some other kind of sensation, which she never had. She started to feel much warmer and as if, her awareness arouse.

Lucario was little confused as she was witnessing some weird actions from her. After each point of her speech, she was becoming, one time mindless and another time violent, if she desperately killing something. So,proceeding that, she continued, **"So"** , she started, gaining Diana's attention, **"After you done that, you and your 'that's partner will get some officiated marks, signifying, that you two are willing to stay together, however, it is temporary"** , she said. She with it, completed the explanation of second stage. However Diana had a question left to ask.

She understood it, without her any enquiry, with her aura. So, she replied, **" It is temporary because, in-between the courting, they can think that they shouldn't be together as one, so, as they break off, it also disappears, signaling availability. "** , she answered to her. She was also little shocked at first at getting her answer without questioning, then she understood, that, she must have used her Aura to read her mind.

Now, the third and the most vital part, they have reached. She, at this thought, reddened a bit. But she need to subdue it, to explain it to her. **" OK, we have reached to the final part of the cycle. And this is the most important part, as the whole process depends on this. And I mind you, this is a very pervert part "** , she paused, seeing, Diana gulping at this 'pervert' word. But, she need to tell her, it was her duty on her part as she doesn't have her parents to tell it.

 **" This phrase of the cycle is called mating. As you know. It is the process of, not just be together as one for permanent, it is also a bonding of the hearts. If your soul, heart and body doesn't bond, then, you two cannot be true mates for life. And the worst part is that, you can't then change also. So, you have to be very prudent about selecting your mate"** , she said, with a deep voice. She didn't sounded to be scary but she wanted to insert this to her mind completely.

And as anyone could expect, she became worried. She wasn't at all smart enough to choose her perfect mate. If she can do mistakes in choosing the path for the journey, then, how will she choose her path for the right mate of her life?.she be came so worried that, she was at the edge of crying. She didn't know, why did she had this feeling, perhaps, becoming a girl, effected on her emotions.

So, the Aura pokemon, patted her a little on her back, while mshe was hugging and said, **"My dear"** , she said softly, as she soothed her a little, **"I know, you will make the best choice for you. You have your parent's accents in you. Your heart is as pure as gold, your soul is as shiny as silver and your beauty is as graceful as emerald. You can never make a bad choice. Even I can bet that, you will get a better mate than my one"** , she smiled but at the last sentence, she laughed out a little.

She also with her, little giggled. **" No, I won't get"** , she protested in a playful manner. She didn't wanted to make her uncle lower in her respect. He as already an idol for her, and after her battle, she would be learning some moves from him also.

 **"Look"** , Lucario started as she turned towards her, not in a very firm tone, **" Diana, the only thing I want is that, to follow your heart. It will never take you in the wrong path"** , she advised her. She had also done so and achieved the best, she was suited.

Diana looked at her and nodded. After her gym, it will be in the top of the priority list. She mentally noted. So, again aunt Lucario returned m her topic, **"So as I was saying, mating is the most important part of this cycle. You must have heard from your human breeder friend"** , she asked, whether she knew about it already. When she gave a sideways node, she sighed down and continued, **" OK, pokemons mainly mate, either to live together or to breed their species. So, the species, which is suffering from huge extinction, breed even out of the mating cycle. "** , she informed her.

Gardevoir's nodded. She, till now didn't had any confusion, but she couldn't understand, why aunt Lucario was focusing this part as 'pervert' type. After getting a nod, she continued, **" Now, you need to know, how to mate. Well, as I have already told you, when two pokemon finished courting, they have a temporary mark, now to solidify it** , she paused. She saw, Diana to close up a little her face, **"you and your partner need to have a sexual intercourse"** , she finished quickly, now her face completely red. This was no less in Diana also. Now she understood, she was telling this phrase as pervert.

 **"While you do it, your mate needs to break your sacred barrier, which is the most painful experience from our part, but it also give pleasure and happiness of a loving one to break it. So, after a few jerking, when he will release his semen into your vagina, your mating will be complete"** , she completed the teaching the whole process. She blushed in red, as she got reminded of her own times, when she had this feeling with her husband.

Diana's blush seemed to be never ceased. It was still that red now. She also and an important question to be asked, **" But aunt, it will also make us pregnant."** , in nervous tone. Yeah, she would like to make a mate, but she didn't knew, that would mean, she need to be pregnant!

 **"Yeah, you will be caring your mate's baby, that is the biggest happiness, which one pokemon or human gets. And don't worry. It will take nearly two month's time for you take out your own egg.** ", she said in happy voice. She didn't wanted to get her depressed as she had league to win and one last badge also.

So, Gardevoir sighed in relief. She had a lot of time that to happen. And mainly she needs to focus on the last badge to win. The duo glanced at the clock and saw, it was half past eleven in the morning. What! They had spent more than three hours, just to discuss this. But is was important though.

 **"So for now, best of luck for the gym. I hope, we will win."** , her aunt said, giving her a good luck thump and with a wink at her.. She nodded with a smile. There was no chance in loosing with such pokemon team of her. So after that, she took her pokeball to return her. She then resumed her human trainer's disguise and checked everywhere, if he is living anything behind. After that, he locked the room from the front and took the keys.

He then moved ntot he next room, where his friends are waiting. After telling them that he had finished with the meeting, they were ready to move on to the gym. He then returned the keys to the nurse joy and he way to it.

* * *

 **Infront of the gym gate**

Ash and his friends were standing in front of the gym and gazing at it. It was a marvellous building, almost like traditional Japanese houses, with two golden Dradinies at the top of the roof cliff. Brock and Misty, especially drooled at it. It was so majestic that they truly wished that their gyms look as prideful like. They deeply wondered, who ever was the gym leader, must be very high class, to maintain such magnification.

So, with taking a deep breath, Ash pushed the door of the with all his might. As he opened it, it was scorching dark in side. One by one, one after the other entered into it. "Hello, is anyone here, I am here to challenge the gym leader of this gym.", he said out loud. Even his voice echoed all around, as if ghosts were released from their graves.

May and Max were shuddering in the dark, just praying, not to encounter with any ghosts or devils. And just then, the lights of the gym, flashed open. All the people closed their eyes duemto sudden illumination, so after a few seconds, Ash slowly opened his eyes and looked, there was a lady, standing on a stand and along side, was an old man, much shorter in height.

" So, you are the next challenger for this gym.", she said gruffly. Ash nervously nodded. Now, as much as Ash could predict, either this gym leader is excessively strong of she is thinking more of her self.

"So, before we start, I mind you, this is the toughest gym in whole Johto region. So, you need to have at least seven badges with you, before you challenge this one. Only ten at average, could conquer this gym per year", said in rough voice. She didn't didn't showed her boastfulness on her face, as her main goal is to defeat all the challengers, at least for one year.

Ash and his friends became shocked. Ten badges at average could be won in each year. This was barely one badge per month. His Pikachu also sweat dropped. Defeating this gym would be most difficult for him. But he would leave no chance for him to win this gym. Everything was counting on him.

Ash then said, " I have seven badges",bravely. He wasn't going to run away from this gym, only because it is the most difficult. From the opposite, the gym leader smiled. She was little satisfied with this boy as, most of the challengers, who came here, after she told them that, they would immediately run of this gym and find some other gym to challenge. She also need to tell something else to that boy, "Also, if you lose here, you will have to give me, all the gym badges, that you have earned in this region."

Ash was shocked. He never came across any gym which demanded any other gym badge, if they loose. The gym leader could clearly see, tension was written like things seen through crystalline glass. "If you want, then you may go to the newtown city and challenge their gym, which is much easier to win, thousand times easier.", she advised him, but the last part was little boastful.

So, Ash thought about it, _What should I do. If I challenge this gym and loose, then I will loose every single badge that I have won. And if I don't, the next gym will be very far and more over late for me to challenge._ , he was very conflicted at that moment. He looked at his best friend for an answer. So, Pikachu didn't need any verbal sign up o understand and said,

 **" Ash, we will do our best in any gym, so it is your choice to select the gym, which we have to battle"** , he said in his pokespeech, at which Ash nodded. The gym leader, smiled from inside, at the sight of a pokemon, talking with it's trainer. It reminded of her times, when she and her cousin talked with their pokemons and played with them. It was just so amusing.

And at Pikachu's sayings, he got reminded of his aunt's words, to always follow the heart, it will never take the wrong way. So after that, he took a long breath, took his decision and said, "No. I will battle this gym and claim my eight Johto badge from here", with all his might. He was getting a true feeling that he would win, no matter what!

So, at this, she just sighed name said, " OK, it's your choice but remember, my gym is also known as 'hell's gym'", with a sign of pity on him. But him her heart, she was eager to face this challenger, as she felt this one was something different. She also knew that any kind of negative word for him will not stop him from having ntis gym battle.

"Kaburagi, please take on hold of the judge", she said to him who done, what was told to him. The others were asked to sit on the chairs of the arena and watch the battle. So they did. They were very nervous about this battle as idf he looses, then they all had to retravel the whole gym.

The gym leader and Ash took each their respective stands and waited for Kaburagi to say, " This is the official gym battle for Rising Badge between", at here, he looked at Ash, as if he was asking his name. So he said, "Ash Ketchum from pallet town".

" between challenger Ash Ketchum and gym leader Clair. The challenger, nor the gym leader is allowed to make any substitutions.", at here Ash widens his eyes. He then looked at her. She said, "This is also an extra rule which I legally have permission to use". So, he just gulped. He need to make wise choice at each time.

"So the battle begin!", he said, and the last part, he actually yelled.

The first one was Clair, who took out her pokeball and said, "Today I will give you a battle which you will never forget and if you loose, you won't have courage to challenge any", as she finished, she called her pokemon. " Kingdra, show 'em who is the real powerhouse of the match", she said and launched it at the pool part of the gym field. Then, as was expected, it gave out it's own species' cry. Fully energized.

 _Kingdra. I looks like Seadra, meaning, it is a water type pokemon_ , he formulated the plan. Well, this wasn't so tough, as she described, "Pikachu, you are up", he commanded him, who gave a happy cry to be chosen out and ran into the field. He got the first opportunity to beat them all. And he would surely do.

" Huh! A Pikachu", she exclaimed. "You are using a Pikachu, either you are very brave and strong or foolish", said with a snicker. She thought, Ash might have thought that being evolved from Seadra, which is a water type pokemon, have an advantage on her. But the real case is just the opposite.

From the audience, Brock and Max were most worried on choosing Pikachu for defeating Kingdra. " Brock, does Ash knows that Kingdra is a part dragon type, so Pikachu's attacks are noting for it", Max asked him, whispering to him. So, he also replied, in same tone, "I don't know. Just pray Arceus that he knows, or else, he along with us, have to retravel the region as fast as we can".

Back in the battle, Ash didn't understand, why did she say that. But this going to plain and fast for him, at least he thought. " Whatever, Pikachu, use thundervolt on it", he barked at him. He also replied, **"You got it"** , as he finished, he glowed his body in yellow aura and then came out a thunder like yellow light from him, straight towards his opponent.

Upon receiving the disastrous thundervolt, it merely affected Kingdra, actually nothing had happened to it. It just closed it's eyes and waited for the electricity to turn down and then it opened it eyes. Clair just smirked at the intelligence of the boy and said, " Don't you know, electric type attacks have no effect on dragon types" and only laughed out, covering her mouth a bit. Then she turned to her pokemon and commanded, "Kingdra, use Dragon Dance and then giga impact"

So as commanded, it glowed into green colour. Then as it finished, it glowed into a purple colour, with yellow stripes, covered itself with it. And then it was charging towards him. So Ash, without wasting any time, commanded, "Pikachu, use quick attack to dodge it and also use it to attack it.", sweating profusely. This Clair was surely a thing.

 **"OK"** , he said and quickly dodged it with the attack and the same time, he also attacked at the side of it. However, it didn't worked much as it just stopped the attack of it and nothing else. Clair was little astonished by that. She knew, quick attack is a priority move and using it in that creatively, definitely definitely proved that he was an interesting challenger for her.

" I must give you the credit, using quick attack to dodge and attack at thesame time is something different, which I usually see. " she praised him a little. He was feeling little embarrassed for that and replied, "Well, thank you", timidly. But he need to work hard to win this match at any cost.

 _I need to think something quick or else.._ , it was cut off as he heard his Pikachu's voice, **" Ash! I also know one more normal type move, it is called 'return'. And it's power depends on the amount of friendship we have"** , he said panting a little. He was little exhausted after such a speedy move. Ash also looked at Kingdra, he noticed that it didn't moved a bit, as if it was frozen at that point.

So, he had that option to use. So he called, "So Pikachu, give it what we have got, use quick attack and return move, two at the same time" at him. He nodded and became almost invisible formhis incredible speed. Clair was shocked, using Quick attack for priority and return move power, was very effective attack combination for him to use on it.

So, Pikachu darted towards it. It wanted to dodge him but couldn't as it had to rest for a moment to regain energy. Pikachu used the first move to reach out the target fast and then formed a blue clouded orb between his hands and launched it to it. As it hit it, it ended up with a colossal explosion in the water, smoke spread all over. As it moved, non of the pokemon was conscious to battle.

"Both the pokemons have fainted out, so the match is draw", said Kaburagi, without lifting any of the coloured flag." Trainer and gym leader, please choose your next pokemon ", he asked them.

Clair called her pokemon and praised it a little for it's performance. While Ash ran into the fields and cluthced fainted out Pikachu, into his arms. He saw many bruises on his body, even though, he didn't didn't got any direct hit from the pokemon. Perhaps, crashing with that, what so called, giga drain, painted this on his body.

He then noticed, Pikachu to open his eyes, very slowly, because for the agony. As he fully opened, he found himself in the hands of Ash and could see a sad, yet a happy face. He then asked, **" Did I win?"** , painfully. He had bided his 'everything' in this match and so, he was eager to know the results.

Ash sadly nodded his head side ways and said, "No Pikachu. But", he paused, he became little happier and said, " but we made a draw with her. We still have chance with her to win", and hugged his best friend and the first pokemon of his.

Pikachu knew it. He was already expecting this to happen. After making a move like that against a overpowering pokemon, hadn't a chance to win. He slowly released his tears into his boxer shirt, grieving in the loss of his love and all. He shouldn't had organised a challenge like this, then, then this wouldn't happen. And now, he only hoped, whoever would win, had to make sure to keep her happy.

Ash, now could feel some wetness in his middle of his boxer shirt. As he removed Pikachu from there, he found, he was crying. "Pikachu, why are you crying? We may not win, but at least we made it draw. So, what's the point", he asked, little confused, why. He could feel a deep sorrow in his heart with a rage of himself.

 **" No. I am just sad for loosing** _you from me_ **"** , he said, but the last part was his thought. So he understood and took him back on his stand, so that he could rest for a while.

From audience, Max was thrilled by Ash's move set. He never saw this kind of strategy from anyone, he had ever met. "Wow! It was amazing! I never saw such a kind of combo move from anyone", he exclaimed. His eyes became glittered with stars at the attraction he got.

" He is Ash! He can do anything! ", Misty said with joy by seeing, Ash defeating Clair's first pokemon. She truly prayed for his victory. Or else, he would be very disappointed for himself. Then Brock also added, " Well, you can't predict Ash in pokemon battle. He doesn't much care about the power and advantages of a pokemon does. And this he proved in battle with my rock type pokemons with his Pikachu in my gym", with Misty. He also admire him very much. And thus, he is here.

At this, May and Max, quickly turned their heads and enquired of, "Are you a gym leader?", Max asked. As far his information said, no gym leader is allowed to travel as they need to take on challenges continually. But, this question was indirectly answered by Misty, "I am also a gym leader of Cerulean Gym.", she answered from the back.

Back in the battle field, Both the trainers were ready for the battle. Clair, the gym leader, choose her second pokemon and said, " Garadoes, spring out and make your presence in the gym", and tossed her pokeball, up in the air. As it opened, a blue-yellow, atrocious pokemon made it's presence. It was flying in the air, much covering nthe light of the field.

Ash, seeing that pokemon, mentally face planted in his palm. _Ouh! If I choose Latios or Gallade for Kindra, then Pikachu could easily defeat this pokemon, having an advantage on him. But, I am sure, that even Latios can defeat in no time. He has legendary genes in him. There is no chance or drawing with this pokemon now_ , Ash mentally prepared, what he needed to do.

Pikachu, who came into fully consciousness, dramatical fell down in the front. He then really want to battle with this pokemon. But for the rules, he can't do that and moreover, his own body didn't permit that.

So now, Ash aligned his hat in the front and took out the love ball from his belt and enlarged it. Clair from the other side, fixed her eyes on that ball and wondered, _It must be a very close pokemon of his, so he kept her in that love ball_ , she perfectly knew, what is the use and effect of a love ball.

Ash then tossed mthe pokeball in the air and revealed legendary eon dragon pokemon in the air. As he came out and opened his eyes, he couldn't believe the gym leader, his was witnessing to be his opponent. This situation was no different in Clair. She looked at the dragon in such a manner of shock, that, it wasn't true in front of her.

"WHAT! YOU!", they both exclaimed at each other. Ash could see, his pokemon and Clair seemed to be have met before also. But didn't know how.

" Ash, from where did you get this Latios? ", she said with rage. Name pointing at the pokemon. Even Latios was also very angry, even he could fire a thousand of attacks on her, but that would be legally a crime and he don't want to push Ash in all this.

Ash thought for a moment, plainly. He couldn't find a reason for showing so much of anger for each other, so decided to just answer, " Well, about a day before in the nearby forests ", guessing the exact place and time as he could.

And now, Clair, facing the eon dragon said with smug, " So you and your sister didn't left my his place, since I abandoned you two?", she was sure, she was right on her way and Latios should apologize to her for his deed. Ash from the field and the audience from the back became shocked at what had she said. She abandoned a legendary pokemon. People thrive for having atleast one legendary pokemon, but she abandoned her two legendary pokemons!

Latios kept quite for a moment. She was right that he and his sister was living in this place, but, she doesn't have the right to tell them, where they should leave. So, he mentally screamed, _"You fucking bitch, doesn't have the right to tell, where we should leave. And I still now believe, you asshole is the reason for that"_ , into her head. He was welling out venom from his brain for doing such foolish work.

Clair now became very agitated for that. She was having smoke, coming out of her head and her face was red with anger and said in same manner, "And you, fucking piece of shit, should be abandoned or else, you would create that kind of miserable problems for others also". Ash widens his heavily. She just said slangs to his pokemon and also accused for something he doesn't know.

" Latios, what happened? Why does she accusing like that?", he asked. He desperately wanted to know, what in the world, did he done, that he deserved to listen slangs.

He then turn towards Ash, with said eyes. He then heaved a little and began, _"It all began in the Sinnoh region in the final battle with Tobias, a legendary pokemon trainer. Clair, at that time was taken off from the gym duties and fought in the battle in there. We two were the best partners in the battle and made plain and straight to the finals, but there,"_ , at here, he little paused. He still felt the grief for the loss for the battle, but couldn't help as all for the loss was Clair.

Then again, he continued, _" as we were there. We were facing Tobias, the most powerful trainer in that region and one of the legendary trainers in the world. Clair and saved me and Latias at the last as we were the best in her team. Clair defeated all the pokemons of him, even my sis defeated that ruthless Darkrai. And then her last pokemon, meaning, my turn came. When I saw my opponent, it was another Latios of his. He looked more muscular and powerful but I knew,me and my trainer were the best and would claim the winners._ ", he said, still in telepathy, to not understand, what he was telling to him.

Clair could easily understand, Latios was talking with telepathy with him by the expression of his and his trainer. She was about to interject in-between when Kaburagi stopped her. He was already annoyed for using slangs in the time of gym battle. Audience from the back, didn't understand, what was happening down there. Everything was going off the head.

Latios again continued, _"We fought fiercely. Taking two hits and giving two hits. We both were severely exhausted, just fighting with each other for just our trainers. Then suddenly, Clair said to rain dance to rain and thundervolt him. I didn't liked that idea much as dragon types aren't affected by electric moves, but then also, I did. But, combining with rain, it surely effected my opponent, but the thunder discharged everywhere, electrocuting many people in the stadium. So, even though, we won the match, we were disqualified for that incident. So, when we returned, she released me and told that she abandoned me. I tried to convince that it was just an accident, but she didn't listened. So, Latias, who can't live without me and I also need to protect her, decided to abandon her trainer with me. Then, we just roamed here and there, searching for food and shelter. And now you tell me, who has the fault here!"_ , he finished here. He was and and angry at that time. Recalling the past memories wasn't always so delightful.

Ash then processed for the answer and he also agreed that it was an accident, no one has fault in it. He then looked at her and said, "Clair, I also think, it was just an accident. So, no one should apologize to anyone", he said politely. He didn't wanted to break such a bond of friendship of pokemon and trainer.

" No! It is totally his fault. He could little minimized that thundervolt, so that, he could control it.",she protested. She was to stubborn, more than Ash, to just think about that. And I will prove this by wining with battle", che challenged him. Ash then looked at the eon and said, "Latios, we will win this match, don't worry", he promised him.

He already sworn to himself to win at any cost. And now, he had two reasons, first and foremost, he need to win the heart of Diana and the newly second reason, to prove his innocence. They were enough for him to pump him up with confidence. He then turn towards his opponent, a gyaradoes, ready to pounce on him.

Ash then also looked at his opponent, Clair, who wrongfully accused for an accident, in which, he hadn't any fault. He would surely fight for his pokemon's rights.

" Now, that both of you ready, let the battle begin ", Kaburagi announced as he saw, both of them came into their battle stands.

So, the first move was made by Gyradoes. " Gyradoes, double team and ice fang on him. Rip him and end this at first ", she yelled at it. So, by obeying her orders, it made four to six projections of itself and it's became like ice like blue colour. Latios, at this, looked at it with frightened eyes. But knew, his master was best and could save him anyhow.

" Latios, turn invisible and dodge it, till I command you", he also yelled at him. So, he vanished into the air and let no one, except for Ash know, where he was. He flew a bit higher, making out of range for Gyradoes. Aash need to think fast, as Latios can't keep this protection for a long time. So he decided to discuss about the moves, he can make.

 _"Latios, you said, you were mastering solar beam and you already knew thundervolt "_ , Ash telepathically asked him. He nodded happily, but no one can see it for his invisibility. Ash could sense his happiness and continued, _" So, I want you to stop this invisibility and prepare for solar beam and give it a powerful thundervolt. So, when I say 'use the plan, TSb02', do that, and when I say to use solar beam, use it. Then definitely we would win"_ , he suggesting his plan. But in all this, he neglected one thing, he didn't counted Latios' potentials. He was already keeping up invisibility, making him lose his powers already.

Latios also agreed happily as in his head, everything was going on was how to impress Ash, even if it costs him all. Ash then looked at Clair, with a positive grin on his face, ready to smash her for her deeds. When Clair looked at him, she just wondered, what he is up to.

"Latios, turn down the invisibility and use the plan, TSb02 on it", he commanded happy high spirit yell at him. So, he turned down the invisibility and prepared for the moves. The audience, Clair and even Gyradoes was thinking hell and heaven to figure out, what was he up to?

So, Latios canceled this invisibility and then lunched a powerful shock of thunder towards the opponent. Even one's attention was now on it, seeing it being electrocuted by a super effective move, but, unbeknownst to the other, minus Ash, Latios was already preparing for the solar beam. He didn't let know of it to any one.

Gyradoes now heavily became weak by that attack, Clair was now head struck to defend it and win this match to prove her supremacy on him. But she took a longer time to formulate as Ash already commanded his move, " Latios, use solar beam", he said, seeing this victory already.

The gym leader, at first heaved in relief at first at knowing the move, as she knew, solar beam needs a turn charge up for it, but for her great infamous luck, it directly came from him, charging towards it. Seeing that, Clair thought, they won already, but, when she saw the water down, she got a plan.

"Gyradoes, splash into the water and built a barrier of water to defend yourself", she quickly said. Sweat was running from her cheeks. The more quicker she said, the more quicker it would react. So, Gyradoes then done, what was told to it and had created a barrier for itself.

Latios and Ash, both didn't expected this to happen and likewise, the attack, which has 100% accuracy, missed the target. And top of that, Latios became weak and need some time to rest and attack. And that was the perfect time for her to make her move.

"Gyradoes, use ice fang on the neck of him. Rip him off from the world", she yelled evil-like manner. She was just thinking of proving herself, and forgotten, once how close friends were they they were like brother and sister like, always protecting each other from trouble. And now that 'sister' have turned like this.

Gyradoes in full rage, locked it's jaws on his neck, which made a sheer force impact on him. He yelled so loud that even outside was heard. That was so hard that , if it had more done, blood would start to come. His eyes wanted to spell out rivers of tears but he need to control it, for his conditions to win. After it had finished with him, Latios' eyes were burning fire. He need to somehow defeat him and he would do it.

So, he grit his teeth and with the fragment of power, he left with, used all to produce a so called, thundershock from him. He completely forgotten that, if he drain all his energy, it would make him faint.

As the it the target, it streak with pain by a super effective, plus, being in contaminated with water, it's power increased very much. After that and smoke had been cleared off, it was revealed that Gyradoes was stood high, but somehow, keep with its while Latios stopped levitating and was found on the floor, full unconscious. So, the winner was clear out there.

"So, the winner of this match is Gyradoes of the gym leader Clair", Kaburagi announced by lifting the red flag towards her. Then he looked at Latios and Ash with the eyes of pity. He himself felt a kind of ashamed of himself, for the output of his sacraments, he had given to her. She like his daughter and didn't like that one of behavior. And just the moment, it heard, they won, it immediately became fainted. So, Clair, unwillingly, called back it into the pokeball.

From the audience, they were feeling very sad for him, not only for loosing a match, but more, to not able to prove himself of not guilty. Max and Misty's eyes were full of tears, seeing someone so powerful, fighting for his rights, lost from Justice. Misty was sad because, it reminded of her own times, when she had to fight from her sisters, to get her rightful thing.

Max was sad because, Latios was one of his idol pokemons of his hometown. He was so powerful and yet lost by a normal gyradoes, didn't marched properly together for him.

From the battle field, Ash rushed towards him. His own eyes were teared up at the condition of him, even Pikachu was feeling sad, though he was his rival, but not his enemy. He was also his friend, so whatever sorrows, he had, all would it belong to his friends also.

Ash then hold his face with his hands and hugged tightly with it's chest. After a while, he merely started to open his eyes. **"do you believe that now I am a gulity?"** , he said in a very low voice, just wanted to communicate with him. At here, Ash became fully teared up and said, while now hugging his face with his own, " No, I don't think, you are a guilty. What ever they say or believe, but we know that, what is right and what is wrong", while sobbing on his face. He could feel the grief and sorrow, came from the most loved ones, but, he can't let it capture his emotions.

So after that, he recalled him into his own love ball. When Clair again saw it, she remarked, "And one think, I want to say", at here, Ash's head drove towards the direction, " If you don't keep a pokemon, opposite to the trainer's gender, then the effect of Love Ball will be equal to the Poke ball. Mind that", said in a brittle done. So, stingy.

Then again, after some moments, she began, "Now, let's finish this with my victory round", and took out her last pokeball from her belt. She then also added, " if you draw this time, then, automatically I will win", with a smirk.

Ash didn't like that attitude very much, it is worse than Gary in her. So, with his final pokemon, he truly provisions of wining. So, he put that pokeball out ,enlarged and placed in front of him.

"So the final round between the challenge and the gym leader begin", Kaburagi announced as he saw, both of them, ready with their pokemons. He, in his heart, wanted Ash to win and break boastful pillar into pieces and to avenge for his pokemon.

Brock and others from the back, were just thinking, what pokemon, he would use to defeat her last pokemon. Obviously, she had already saved her last pokemon for the final as it would be the strongest of all. " Brock, now what will Ash do. If Latios had a tough time to defeat a gyradoes, then, how will his next pokemon would able to defeat her strongest one.", Max asked him with a terrified voice.

Brock somewhat, having difficulty in telling, said, "I know Max, after we learnt about Ash's new from, everything has become more difficult to interpret now. I just hope, that Ash has a strong plan against her" in shivery manner. Every time when he looked at her, she frightened him so much, instead of attracting him, if she would battle him, then he would had become a cry baby.

On the field, Clair thrown out the pokeball, up in the air and called, "Come on out, Dragonair and win this battle as gracefully as usual", and then a blue coloured, majorly, serpentine pokemon came out, with a blue coloured crystal on it's neck. As it appeared, it give out it's name cry.

For Ash, he took a deep breath and tossed the pokeball in the air. He wasn't sure, what would happen after this, but he had no choice. As the light from the ball came and fall on the ground, a pokemon, from the top was mostly green and towards the bottom, was fully white, with two horns, coming out of his chest.

He first looked at Ash, seeing tension sketched on his face and his friend Pikachu, little depressed about something. **" Have you and Latios won?"** ,he asked softly. Only Ash was the extra one, who could hear. So, Pikachu shook his head sadly and replied, **"No, we just tied up with them and you need to win to get it"** , and then looked downwards. He didn't wanted to admit, he wan now the only capable pokemon left to gave his master the charm and happiness in his life.

For Ash, he understood that, Fighter just asked for the pokemon's performance only, but there, his deciding future was also hidden. After that, Gallade then entered into the battle field and came into his fighting stands. From Clair, she was worried about her next move, but she didn't let it on her face.

 _My my, I have never seen a pokemon like this before. This boy is really full of surprises. By the look of this pokemon, I think, it is a fighting type, so that's it_ , at here, she planned her move. Now, Ash, he was busy communicating with his pokemon, _" Fighter, do you know any move that is super effective on Dragonair"_ , he asked. After some thinking, he replied, _"Well, she is a dragon type, so for her, my ice punch and Dual chop will be enough for her"_ , he replied. And here, Ash asked another question, _"What is_ is _Dual Chop move?"_.

So he replied, _" It is a dragon type move which has multi hiring chances, it becomes very powerful, when the pokemon is hit more then three times, that to on a dragon types"_ with a confidential voice while pumping up his muscles. Clair little frowned at this, thinking that they were overconfident, while being herself into that.

Fighter then proceed to the field, glaring at his opponent, as if he would anytime pounce on her.

"OK Dragonair, use twister, combining with waterfall", she ordered to her. She wanted to finish this off as soon as possible. She, now, decided to show no mercy on 't being a subject of curiosity, would let her to give him the match. So Dragonair let a powerful tornado, combining with sprouts of water. By that combination, it created a huge attack, almost covering the field.

" Fighter, use quick attack along with ice punch ", Ash yelled at the top of his voice as the twister was itself was creating a loud noise. So, he attacked, but he thought of modifying it into better, so he instead of quick attack, he used extremespeed, which is more powerful than quick attack. As he passed out his opponent's attack, he glowed his hands into blue and give her two punches on her slender body.

So, she made a bawling cry from for it knocked out from it. She crashed on the ground with few bruises on her body. She was trying her best to stand up, at least for her trainer. This state had also caused for using two powerful moves into one, plus, she didn't properly trained to use two moves in one, being Clair's last choice. Eventually, she made it, but weary. But in contrary to Gallade, he stood tall.

" Now, it is the time Gallade, use Dual chop and finish this", he said, smiling now, seeing his advantage one. Due to Dragonair's health, her speed also decreased. Which lead him to make his move and eventually win the round. She now fully fainted, lying like dead on the ground, clearing stating, Fighter was the winner.

Kaburagi from the referee point, Ash's friends from the back, all smiled with joy and happiness, especially, they had tears formed in their eyes. Misty clapped her hands, Brock and Max, joined their hands and jumping at that point and May was also happy for him.

On the field, Clair ran towards the her, embracing her face with hers, cheering her the best, she did for her. She also opened her eyes and then licked her face a little, eating a giggle from her. So, she then said, "You have done a wonderful job and now take a long rest", then she returned her into the pokeball. She then looked at the winning party, smiling happily for the tough victory, praising everyone for their job, especially Fighter, he was the victory key.

She also let a smile on her face, seeing, he was really better than her and then felt an old hand on her shoulder, seeing Kaburagi, seeing her with his smile, and brought the prize for his hardships.

She then stood up and went to Ash. He saw him to his proximity and turned to her direction. " Today, after a long time, I am giving the winning badge to a trainer for defeating me. So, have it and feel proud of yourself ", she said and picked up the badge from the tray and give it in the hands of him.

Like usual, he made his wining pose, with his best friend Pikachu, now added with Gallade. May, Max, Clair and Kaburagi sweatdropped at the action and asked for the reason from the remaining two. After that, He nagged her from his elbow towards his side, indicating to do her.

She came in front and said, " And, now I apologize for my behavior. I now believe that, there were really no one's part in it. It was accident. ", bending her head down, as if she was bowing him. At this, Ash pulled his one hand back to his head and said, " I understand, so would you take back your two friends. I wouldn't mind ", and suggested.

At first, he felt happy for them for reuniting with their trainer, but then he felt little sad for living his two new friends, away from him. However, it was for their good only, so it doesn't matter.

Clair had some kind of shocked faced after listening this. He was willing to give them back, without any rigidity. But, after all this, she felt ashamed of herself of doing that. She doesn't want that kind of situation ever occur with her. She also saw, how happy was Latios with Ash really made a better partners then her, so she said slowly, by holding his two hands, " I think, they are better in your hands Ash. I was not the right person to have them and till now, I am not. So, take them, train them hard and fulfil their dreams of becoming the strongest of their kinds. And I believe in you". She also formed tears, rolled down from her cheeks from her two eyes.

Ash could see them with his clearest of his eyes and said, "Yes, I promise you to make them the strongest of their kinds and will take a good care of them", reassuringly. He also added, but this time, with a laugh, " Then next time, when I will come with them, you won't able to recognize them", and then gave a smile.

She also moped her tears with her index finger and replied in a similar fashion, "OK, i'm looking for that day".

Ash's friends also came down from the side staircase and looked happily at him, who showed their their lst wining badge. Then they all proceed for their exit. While they reached out of the gym, Clair, looking at Ash reminded, " Remember Ash, I'm looking forward for it", while she was leaning at the frame of the gate.

So, Ash gave a confident nod and they all see off her. And went on the way for New Bark city for the registration. As Clair was seeing the gang, diminish after every minute, she had her last thought, _When you will come back, I will give you a battle, which you will never forget with by strongest duo._

* * *

 **A/N:** **This story doesn't belong to the sixth generation, but only Ash and some few people can use moves of upper generation. But Ash will only get other regions' pokemon(Except for Harrison).**

 **In my story, HM and TM have different meaning, HM is the move which can be learnt from a human trainer or from a trained pokemon, TM is the move which is learnt from the wild pokemons and tutoring move is the move, which has given a special training to learn and master it, unlike TM and HM, it requires a lot of self training, not just watching and learining.**

 **So, I know, most of the readers(in ), have voted for Latios, which meansI disappointed you all. You know, when I was writing this, I was having a constant thought of making this into a reverse harem, but then, your participation would be of no use, so after a hard time, I finally stated to write it. Those who doesn't like Gallade to be the mate, may unlike the story.**

 **So, that's for all, and I think, I may create the next one by the end of march, so till then happy reading.**


	8. Two pieces of same puzzle

**Miraculous Birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemons.

 **8\. Two pieces of same puzzle**

* * *

RECAP

Ash could see them with his clearest of his eyes and said, "Yes, I promise you to make them the strongest of their kinds and will take a good care of them", reassuringly. He also added, but this time, with a laugh, " Then next time, when I will come with them, you won't able to recognize them", and then gave a smile.

She also moped her tears with her index finger and replied in a similar fashion, "OK, i'm looking for that day".

Ash's friends also came down from the side staircase and looked happily at him, who showed their their lst wining badge. Then they all proceed for their exit. While they reached out of the gym, Clair, looking at Ash reminded, " Remember Ash, I'm looking forward for it", while she was leaning at the frame of the gate.

So, Ash gave a confident nod and they all see off her. And went on the way for New Bark city for the registration. As Clair was seeing the gang, diminish after every minute, she had her last thought, _When you will come back, I will give you a battle, which you will never forget with by strongest duo._

* * *

As our finished his goal, he and all his friends headed towards the New Bark City, where he could register himself for the league. When they crossed half of their way, they all felt tied, minus Ash, who was pumped with the new found excitement of wining the strongest gym leader in Johto. Even Pikachu, who was just saddling on him, felt tired.

So, they decided to have a small break, which will also help the others to come out as it was people less area. This led him to take his all pokemons out and he himself turned into the, so called, original form. So, after that, they all engaged themselves with something.

Diana, Sat down on the soft grassy ground and took out the badge from the bag to have a glance on it. When she took out, she looked at it very keenly. She thought of, who difficulties they had to manage to get this badge, risking everything, she had earned. **"At last, we finally, our training and hardships, let to get our final badge, right"** , she sighed happily and looked at Pikachu for the agreement.

Pikachu, when he sensed, nodded absentmindedly and when he realized, he smiled forced a smile on his face. He was lucky, that Gardevoir was too busy to examine the badge, so, she couldn't get the mockery in it. He done that as he was already in grief of loosing his love, which he didn't wanted to show her, as it wasn't her fault, at all.

So, being and acting normal as the best solution for that. Then he moved away from her, and gone to the place where Latios, Latias, Gallade had assembled. When he reached there, he could see, Latias was soothing Latios for the result, along with Gallade, who could understand his feelings. When he approached them, they all was him, in a depressed.

 **" Latios, I know, I you are feeling right now, but, you can't change, what has happened "** , he said, as he neared himself to him and patted at the side of his lower part. He himself was in tears in loose of her, and now he can do nothing about it. He then tuned to Gallade and walked towards him a little and said, **" And, as for the deal, we are now your servants "** , he said while he bowed him. Then, while he was bowing, he tuned his head towards Latios and signaled him to do the same like him.

 **" NO, I am a proud legendary. I will not bow in front of a weak Pokemon, who is not even a legendary! "** , he practically screamed out. Lucky for them as they were very far from the gathering points so, no one could hear them. At this, Pikachu formed a anger vein on his head. He lift his head and looked firmly at him.

 **" Latios, whatever you had to say, you have said trough the battle. Gallade has won fare and square. Now, it is our turn to behave like gentlepokemon."** , he scolded him a little for his attitude.

 **"No, it's not fare. I had to face my old trainer. She knew my all weakness "** , he protested himself. He didn't, ever in his life would bow a weak Pokemon, even in front of his own sister.

 **" So, what do you think, I had advantage over** **them"** , he roared at him and paused. Then again he continued, **"Even being an electric type, I was able to defeat her first Pokemon. And it is you who had advantage on them. You had electric moves which you have used and you also knew, what pokemons she had with her. So, better you do, what is right."** , he evidenced his statement. Then he saw, Latios got defeated of his words, which was clear on his expression.

He didn't wanted to do this, but, he lowered himself and took down his head along with taking out his hands, placing on the ground, to take Fighter as superior to him. Now, Fighter wasn't the dumb all the time, when he first looked at Diana and her graces, he could definitely tell that she wouldn't be pleased with this.

So, he decided to let this bet, to let off. So, he said, **" Pikachu, Latios"** , he started in a low tone, while he picked up the heads of the two bowing pokemons, **"You two are my friends and not my servants. We all worked hard, not to show each other our** **powers, we did this to decide the claim for Princess Diana. Plus, she won't be happy, if she found you two are my servants"** , he said and then grabbed them into a bear hug. He meant every word he said. This is one of the things, he learnt from her.

Pikachu and Latios understood this. Their eyes were full opened with surprise for having such a keen sense of justice. Thus, it didn't stopped them to return his soothing affection. After they had parted, Pikachu requested, **" Fighter, now that you are her claiming one, if she ever choose you, please keep her safe and happy. I can't see her sad or even worse, her crying for something. You have to provide her with everything, she wants from you and you you will NEVER betray her, EVER. Promise me this, please "** , Pikachu ask this to him like a father asking the groom for the safety and happiness for his daughter.

Gallade looked at his eyes. He saw a deep worry in them. So, he hold both of his hands with his and said, **" Yes Pikachu, I promise you and everyone, that I would protect her and make her happy with all I can"** , while showing a great gratitude to him. He then felt a quite relief from himself in handing over her to him.

Then Latios speak out, **"And as your mating gift, I will donate my love ball to you, so that your relations can grow more stronger"**. Latias eye-opened at this and exclaimed, **" That was very a matured of you!"** , as she poked at her brother. And because of this, he was covered with a deep stride of red line on his face due to the embarrassment, that has caused due to her.

 **"I was always matured enough "** , he protested for her insinuation. He wanted to make everybody aware that he was well matured. But, no body really believed him. Which caused the others to laugh out for the entertainment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile In the place of Ash( from certain bushes)_

" Looks like the twerps have taken a break on their journey", said a blue headed man. He was watching with his advanced binoculars, as if to search for something. Then he was added by a woman with red hair, "But James, where is Ash and his Pikachu. Without that, we are simply wasting our time", she said as she also scorched from him with her binoculars.

This was again added by another one, who wasn't a human but could speak human language, being a Pokemon, " I think, dat twerp is nearby as his friends...", at here he was cut off as he saw that beautiful Pokemon, while he was searching for Pikachu. His face became heated as he saw, how beautiful she is, while she was laughing while looking at something, which he couldn't see and thought, _Wow! Today my stars are with me. I will then propose her today and make her my mate, even if she didn't want me_. While having a menacing happy smile on his face.

At this, Jessie and James looked straight him. They were confused as why he had stopped in the middle of his sentence. "What happened Meowth, has something been wrong?", James asked worriedly. In response, he moved his red-faced face sharply at him and waved his hands, while holding the binoculars in one of his paws, as to say 'no' to him.

" But your face is red. Do you have fever?", the red head asked him and immediately put her one hand on his forehead and the other onto hers to compare and check the temperature. "But you are normal", she made that conclusion. And now, he was totally angry and yelled, not too loud to be heard by others, " I'm fine and normal ".

And at that moment, Meowth's light bulb clicked on. He got that idea, how to do it along with keeping the mission on hand, " Jessie, James, I've got an idea to capture that Pikachu and this 'll be foolproof from others" and then gave out a menacing laughing at them. And instead of cheering him, they formed a sweat drop each, as they knew, his every plan get foiled for something or the other.

* * *

 _Back with Pikachu and his frfriends_

 **"Yeah, Yeah, we all know that"** , said the giggling Latias, who was trying best to minimize her laughter as she saw her fuming brother. Oh, how she loves to make fun of her only brother! A strip of red mortified on his face. He really wanted then to dump her head into the ground, so to not have any more embarrassment.

But then again, he couldn't do that, as first she was his sister and wouldn't be good to do such a thing for this deed. And secondly, even if he had done that, that would rather have her another topic to make fun of him. Ether ways, he was triggered from all the sides.

And for others, they were busy on laughing on the entertainment, they had gotten. **" Well, it looks like, we got to go back to Diana, as she might ether be worried or be angry on us for leaving her for so long time "** , said Pikachu, while controlling his laugh as he realizes, how much time they spend away from her, which made every one to nod their heads in agreement wayed to there.

But suddenly, a loud yell was head of a familier voice from the direction in which they are going to. They hurried down to that path and found something terribly happened. A thing, which Pikachu and his friends always encountered with, but this time, it has taken a disastrous look.

They saw a gigantic float with jets at each longitudinal ways were attached. It extended one of it's rubber hand and grabbed Diana, above in the air. The float also had a insect cage like glass walls at all sides, just the floor may be of plastic.

Then Team Rocket gave it's corrupted laugh, which annoyed every single one out there. And then, they said their motto.

" Prepare for trouble twerps, because we are here", said Jessie from the speakers, attached for the out of the out of the float.

"To make it double, while you shake in fear", said James, accompanying with Jessie in the speakers.

"To protect the world from demonstration"

"To unite the people within our nation"

"denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above"

"Jessie!"

"And James"

"Team Rocket, blasts at the speed of light"

"So, surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, dat's right"

With that, they finished with their motto. The people who were new, had some kind of weird expression on their face, which not forgetting a sweat drop on their face.

"What a weird and meaningless motto", said Max, at which every single of them agreed. Which also caused the other party to spilt fire from their mouth.

"THIS IS OUR OFFICAL TEAM ROCKET MOTTO AND NO ONE CAN MAKE FUN OF IT", said the overly heated Jessie as she was the one who composed it. She also had smoke coming out of her ears in agitation. So, to take revenge of that, Meowth pressed a small blue button on its which commanded the rubber hand to open the 'insect cage' and throw her into it.

 **"Leave me alone"** , Diana shouted to them, after having a great jerk, offered by them. But, due to glass made walls with small ventilation, it sounded very low to others. Team Rocket could hardly hear anything, nor others, but they could see her frightened expression.

" Who are they Misty, by the way? ", May whispered her in a low tone while covering her mouth. In reply, she also said in a same way, " They are bad guys who are always after for Ash's Pikachu". But, this could confirmed her statement as they had caught Ash, unknown to them.

From the up, Meowth turned his head and saw, Ash's Pikachu, but he was also accompanied by some foreign pokemons, who were glaring hard at them. **"Who are you? Why have you captured our Princess? "** , Gallade shouted at them, at which Meowth twitch a bit, at the mentioning 'Princess' to the captured one. Which also led him to have one more thought,

 _If I mate her, then, then I will become the king, the King_. He then snapped out of his thought as saw their glares hardened more. He was about to say something, but Jessie said first, " As usual, We want our Pikachu and now along with all that unique pokemons there, if you want to free this Pokemon", she said, while pointing to Pikachu and the surrounding friends, along with Lucario, Blaziken and Riolu.

And at this, they all stepped back a little. They all wanted to free her, minus Rio, who was too small for all this to understand. So, they decided to donate themselves for the only surviving Princess. Diana, from above could feel and read, thanks to the aura reading, could tell that, they are going to sacrifice themselves for her safety. This should could not let to happen, so she protested it through her psychics.

 _"No, please don't let yourselves be in trouble. I can't let my friends and family to hand themselves to some wicked organisation. And even if they take me, they can't use me as I don't know, how to use my powers properly "_ , she pleaded to them while making hand signs of not doing this.

Team Rocket's James could see that the prisoned Pokemon telling them to not come, though a CCTV camera, which was attached at the pot corner of the 'insect cage'. Then he told this to his other members also. And at this, Meowth smiled with a evil grin on his face and said to initiate the second phrase of the plan to capture the pokemons, which he was actually eagerly waiting to happen.

He then stepped backed at little and stood on a glass disc and pressed a green button on the remote. And then the glass disc started to elevate down and stopped in the 'insect cage'. Then he stepped out of it and presented his suggestion, in front of her, " Now, if you want your friends to be leave, you have to do a thing for me", or asked her.

She little became confused as what Meowth wanted from her. She could also see him becoming red on his was definitely wrong, which she could understand mby her instincts. She also noticed a small thick rod like structure in the lower abdominal part of him. It was constantly shaking a bit. She knew, what it was, due to the fact, she has also spent the life as a boy, she could see that through her empowered eye vision, where as normal human couldn't understand that.

She didn't knew but some strong sensation she was feeling in her lower abdomin and ahe, unknowingly having a pinch of saliva, coming out of her mouth. Then she was about to read his mind, he spoke, "I want you to mate me", he tried to say it calmly, which he somehow succeeded.

Form Gardevoir, she was first blushed at the word 'mate' but then, when she realised, that she need to mate HIM, a useless, selfish, short-sighted pokemon, she filled with irritation and anger in her. She then yelled at him like thunderstorming on him, **" No, not ever, that to like with you. That's impossible. "** , and then she mentally commanded, _" Pikachu, Latios, Latias, Fighter, Laurence, Rio and Caroline, use all you strong attacks to break the glass"_ , to all of them.

So, obeying to the order, Pikachu gave out a strong thundervolt, Latios and Latias gave their dragon pulse, Fighter used Psycho cut, Laurence used fire blast, Rio used a large aura sphere and lastly, Caroline gave a focus blast from her. Then they all collided and formed a large beam of attack, straight hitting to the cage. A loud destructive sound was produced from it, which and literately pushed everyone back of that place.

When all the lights faded out, it reveled a song proud Team Rocket float, with some minimal burn marks on it. At this sight, everyone's jaws dropped down, especially, Pikachu and the humans, minus May and Max. From when did Team Rocket became so strong?!

"This is the most toughest thing that we had ever made. Even a thousand attacks of fire blast from Moltres, can't break this", said Jessie, to them, while have her chest filled with egotism and boast.

From below, Diana was shocked. She couldn't even think that even the attacks from all her strong pokemons could let this thing be the same as usual. And now, she started to getting little scared, but, she is more skilled, at least that that Meowth.

" So y'see, your friend's strong attacks, couldn't break it. And ev'if this reason is not sufficient, then...", at here, he pressed a big red button on the remote and then, the two flaps under the cage opened. Then two fat missiles like thing came from there, which was hung on some rod like structure.

"So, if ya don't agree with me, then I will launch this bombs, which contain a very harmful gas, which will be infected in your body, throughout your life and it may also pass to the next generation also. The effect of this gases differ from pokemons to pokemons but, whatever they are going to be, be very dangerous like mental retardation, physically become weak, or at the time of egg hatching, the pokemon may not have some organs or abilities in them. So, what do you choose"

Now she was heavenly terrified. She didn't wanted to mate him, even if all the males dies, except for him. But, then again, for her selfishness, her friends had to suffer from serious danger. And no good situation was there on the ground as Gallade, using his psychics, got the information of blackmailing her to mate him.

 **"How can be that Meowth be so ruthless?"** , asked Latias to all of them. Let alone find the answer for her answer. She couldn't even imagine doing this kind of thing ever, if he really wanted to mate her, he could have asked her. But, she knew, she wouldn't agree.

 **"You are just meaning them for the first time, you don't know, how much down they can go, just to capture me"** , he explained her with a sad sigh, as he was sick and tired of this thing.

 **"Then why does they are after you, all the time"** , she asked the genuine question. She really liked to figure out why, leaving all the Pikachus in the world, chasing after Diana's one.

 **" Probably, when we first met them, I kinda blasted them off with Diana's help, when we first started our journey, from then, they are keep on us"** , he answered. He, at here, giggled as he remembered, how they couldn't even catch a underleveled Pikachu, wanted to capture strong pokemons in the world. At this, she nodded.

 **"We got to do something quick, before we are late"** , said in a low tone by the blade Pokemon. Which everybody agreed. They all were thinking of the possible ways in which, they can rescue her.

Back in the cage, Gardevoir was moving back and forth, trying to decide, what to do. And for Meowth, who was patiently waiting, was getting irritated for waiting so long, " You don't have the whole day to ya want me to press the button ", he said, while he motioned his finger onto the red button.

For an immediate action, she said, **" Wait, wait, wait,... I agree"** , she said, while she form two tears from two eyes of sorrow, as she recalls that when a pokemon is mated, they remain mates for entire their life, which was told by her aunt.

At ground, Ballard's eyes widened, at what he heard was true or not. The other looked obliviously at him, as what happened, **"Meowth has succeeded in agreeing her to mate him"** , he said, as his own eyes were now filling with tears. The others were shocked. She was sacrificing herself for others, again like any other reason, but this time, it can't be renewed.

 **"Gallade, do something "** , said the frightened Pikachu. He didn't wanted him and his trainer to loose the most important and happiest moments to be get torn apart by that pesky Meowth. He himself filled with rage of anger, but couldn't do anything against that shield like glass.

 **" But what?"** , replied Gallade. He was thinking hard to break that glass of, but, if the combined power of everyone couldn't break that thing, then, how will he do? He even didn't wanted Meowth to mate her also, knowing, he would definitely use her for wrong and immoral purpose.

 **"you promised us to protect her from everything"** , Pikachu shouted at him. How can he forget the promise which he made a moment before? He had sworn to all that he would do anything to keep her happy and safe, so where he is now? **" You are the strongest one out here, so if anyone can rescue her is you"** , he added with it with pleading tone.

His words had boosted him a lot. He had won the tournament, which was organized by themselves, so, he can even success to break the glass also. But, whatever he needed to do, have to be very fast as, the conditions were becoming worse in the cage.

Up in the cage, Meowth was dancing happily as he was finally going to mate someone, very beautiful. But for Gardevoir, she wasn't at all happy with that. She was crying silently as she didn't at all wanted to mate him, even in the most weirdest dreams. But, she had to, for her pokemons to be at safe and happy, perhaps the faith was agreed with that.

Meowth then dancingly moved towards her, while forming a 'kissing' on his lips. As he neared towards her, she hold her with two hands on his face, at which Meowth was very delighted, as she was unwantedly moved in front, sobbing now and then, she thought, _Sorry Aunt Caroline, Pikachu and all for doing this, but it will keep you safe. And sorry Mom and Dad, if you are watching me_ , she then closed her eyes and also formed a 'kiss' on her lips. And now there was only a few centimeters away from each other.

From the ground, Fighter, in full rage of anger, filled with different other emotions, launched himself up. **"NOOOOOO!"** , he yelled at the top of his voice. But then suddenly, his body started to glow. Some outcomes were coming from his shoulder and the fin on his helmet like structure increased. Nothing was cleared due to bright light, but a loud screeching sound was heard and the next thing which they can see was that, Gallade entered into that cage.

Everyone's eyes became like dining plates, even of Diana and Meowth. **"NOW, LEAVE HER ALONE"** , he yelled in very rough and brittle voice. He extended his arms into sharps blades of white, which was edged by red.

" No, she loves me and I do the same, so we'll mate each other ", he said, while he moved his hands back with the remote and pointed Gardevoir from the back to see, what he can do, if she doesn't agree with his statement. So, it frightened her again. So, when Gallade looked at her and asked her to come back , she protested,

 **" No, I love him every much and I won't leave him until I mate him"** , she forcefully said, but tired to be as natural as she could. At this, Gallade was little shocked, but knew, she was blackmailed by him and without wasting any time, she then bended down to Meowth's height, closed her eyes and put up a fake smile, as to assure about her saying.

As again, when their faces were very close, Fighter could see the remote in Meowth' paw, which was the cause for her for doing this. So, he used his speed to take the remote from his paw and return back to the original place. **"So, this is the cause for all the trouble"** , he said it, making him and Diana aware very well. And then he immediately sliced it into two pieces with one of his blades.

Now, everything started to change drastically between Meowth and Diana as now he became worried and Diana became happy. At first, she couldn't relate, what happened, but then, she realized it and ran towards Fighter and hugged him fiercely, which droplets of happy tears, let off from her eyes.

In return, he also hugged her, tugging her head under his chin. Then he wrapped his one hand around her waist and she then wrapped her both arms around his shoulder level and jumped off from the cage like structure, whose one side was now completely broken.

Then they landed down safely, making all the pokemons have out their happy growl. And then all of them, turned toward them with a sterned angry way. Giving then shrill cold feeling to them. Then Diana spoken, **" You wanted to mate me! Now take this"** , towards the cat pokemon and she mentally commanded, what to do to her team.

First, Gallade vanished the two bombs from there and then like before, they used their most powerful moves, which was more powerful due to some power ups from Gallade, which led to a colossal blast and let them fly in the air.

After that, Gallade again glowed and returned to the original form. Everybody flabbergasted at the sight. What had happened to him. **"What had happened to you, how did you changed your form and became so powerful? "** , Latios asked him. He wanted to know the reason, as it would be required, if he or his sister falls into any danger.

Gallade just scratched his cheek with one of his tiny fingers and said, **" I actually don't know. I just wanted to save her from him. That is all that I know of"** , he replied honestly to them. He was himself was very shocked to feel such strong, though for a moment. And all of them nodded.

Then Diana looked at him and said, **"Fighter, I am sorry for saying that thing to you"** , while bowing a little in apologize. At this, he smiled a little and then put a hand on her shoulder and said, **"We know Princess that he was blackmailing you, so you don't have to feel sorry"** , and felt little awkward to receive sorry from a Princess.

So, in return, she hugged him tightly and rested her head on the side of his chest. And for the reaction, he was getting red on his face, but it was a good feeling. Then all the humans came in to the place and seeing Diana hugging him, Max commented, " Looks like Diana is feeling cozy with Gallade", while giggling a bit. Not wanted to get smacked down b his sister or by Gardevoir.

When she heard it, she realized, what she was doing and immediately became red like her partner. And then all of them started to laugh at the scene, seeing, Gallade and Gardevoir, both were trying to hide their faces with their. But Misty and Brock were really surprised by the mental maturity of her, which had raised a lot, unknown to them, which was fitted by Aunt Lucario in her brain.

 **"Ah! It seems like that the mating period will start from today's night"** , Caroline sensed and openly said it. At this Diana and Fighter blushed as they were continuously insinuated by someone or the other, Pokemon or humans. So, after this, they all finished their meal and packed their bags. When they were about to leave that place, Gardevoir now sensed something,

A sense of agony, pain, frustration yeat having a kind and trusting one. She then immediately said, **" Wait guys. There is someone who needs help"** , to them, which made them to turn back and look at her. **"But, who and where"** , the aunt Lucario asked. She couldn't sensed anything like that with her aura, then how can she tell?

 **"I don't know. But I can feel it and...it is from a Pokémon "** , she gave the honest reply. She really couldn't pinpoint the location due to the lack of efficient training. But, she has out the best that she could afford. In return, she gave a sigh and replied, **"I guess, you may be right, as you are feeling pokemon, a Pokemon which can sense emotions of all people and Pokemon. So, can you tell, from which direction, it is coming?"** , she explained and asked.

So, Diana concentrated on her senses, spreading it in all directions, until, she got a signal, a significant one. **" It is coming from that forests"** , she pointed her hand to the thick forest entry, which was nearby. All of them nodded at that and went to that direction.

As they all came nearer and nearer, her feelings became stronger and stronger. After some running, they finally reached to that place. And actually, there were two pokemons on the field. One was almost white in colour and other one was small yellow red in colour. The buyer one seemed to be female and the smaller one seemed to be male by Diana.

They saw, the white Pokemon was badly wounded and the red one had brought some berries from nearby. As they all came out of the forest into that open space, he barked out of rage, **"WHO ALL ARE YOU? LEAVE THIS PLACE OR I WILL BURN YOU ALL INTO CRISP"**. Though he was small and wounded himself, but not like her, he sounded very hard.

Diana came in front and waved her hands in side ways and said, **"No, we are here to help you all"** , in the most innocent and melodic way, so not to have any wrong opinion on them. But, the reaction, they got was not expected by her,

 **" No, I don't believe you all and now will you all leave OR I BURN YOU INTO A CRISP"** , he demanded had started to glow his v shapped eyebrows, which were joined together. Now, Gallade came in front and said behalf of her, **"No, she is right, she is the Princess Diana. She never says wrong"** , making a fine picture of her and her purpose.

At hearing this, his eyes bulged out. He then immediately bowed on his legs and said, **" Pardon me, your highness. I couldn't make out that it is you as we are in trouble"** , and felt ashamed for using such insolence attitude in front of her. He thought, he was well punishable to do that. But, he didn't knew, the current Princess, don't do this kind of things.

She approached to him and made him stand up and said, **"You don't have to this right now and we know, you need help, so let us to do so"** , she said politely to him. At listening to this, he had build tears in his eyes and wanted to hug, but he knew, she was a Princess and she wouldn't like that do be happen.

But, Gardevoir felt that and got him into a warm hug. **"Thank you, your highness, I couldn't think of anything better"** , he honestly said with tears of happiness dropped from his eyes. Then she leave him off and asked, what had happed to her and him. So, after listening to that, Gardevoir moved to the white pokemon and said, **" OK, I am going to use heal pulse on you, so you be relax"** , she asked her, what to do and in return she nodded.

And for that red Pokemon, Diana to that matter in her hand. She kneed down and look for the bruise over his body, later her inspection, she got several on the back and some in the front. But then, one problem arouse, how she will going to help.

 **"Diana, You don't even know how to use your powers properly, so how can you help?"** , Pikachu asked, as he came in sight of her. She already had tension written on her face and replied, **"I don't know Pikachu, but I am surely going to help"** , in determined tone. Pikachu knew, even in Ash form, she never lost hope of doing or achieving anything and now also, she would not.

Then she could feel, her body becoming lighter and lighter and much illuminating and then a beam from her, collied with him, making him also glow ,but little fainter. After a few seconds or so, that red pokemon's all bruises were all cured, but Gardevoir lied on the ground, with out making any movement.

Lucario had finished her job and noticed that, she and that white pokemon gone there and everyone gathered around her. Brock came in and examined her properly and concluded, **"Don't worry about her, she is just fainted"** , but he couldn't understand, why.

After Pikachu explained, what had she done, as he also didn't knew that, and asked why had happened, **" She must have used healing wish. A move in which a Pokemon wishes that anyone of their Pokemon to be healed properly from their health"** , she explained that to all, by humans couldn't understand it, so Gallade translated it to all of them.

Aunt Lucario was somewhat impressed for take such a risk of her life, for heal others, was surely remarkable. And moreover, she is nwe to her powers, then also, she was able to perform that. Really, she was the real princess to be called.

"So now, we should take her to the Pokemon centre", Misty voiced her opinion. So, Gallade took her in a bridal style, at which Pikachu, Latias and Max giggled in secretly, but it was much exposed to him. Thus he and build a red strip of flush and when he looked at her face, his face becomes more redden at her natural beauty and felt himself the luckiest to have, not only a princess, but a beautiful kind hearted, enthusiastic pokemon.

 ** _" We would also like to come with you"_** , that red and white Pokemon said in unison, one verbally and one mentally. So, May replied, "But, you two are wild pokemons and anyone would catch you two, as we never see you all. Plus, the pokemkn center isn't that big to contain you", pointing to the white ," but you can fit in there.

 _"Then, what should we do?"_ , a masculine voice asked. So, she replied, "You two have to be captured by someone first", she explained.

 _" Then we would like to be captured by the trainer who have our princess"_ , that voice said. So, everybody had build a sweat drop on their faces minus him and that white pokemon. They knew, the pokemon, who cured him ,was actually a trainer herself. And, luckily, her back contain some empty pokeballs, which they could use now.

She took one and she gave another one to Misty. Then they tapped on their head and the red beam sucked them into it. There was a little ping sound, which meant, they have been caught. But, they didn't done like Ash did when he captured any Pokemon. They kept that pokeballs, back in the back and hurried back to the Pokemon center to heal Diana.

 _In the Pokemon center_

They reached reached Pokemkn center, fifteen minutes later from that. Misty asked the Nurse Joy to heel her, so she called for a stretcher with a Chansey. So, Fighter, very delicately placed her on it. Then Chansey took her into the operation room.

"Don't worry. Your mate will be just as fine as normal in no time", she unknowingly soothed Gallade and went to the operation theatre, leaving behind a very embarrassingly mortified Gallade with red all over. He was about to tell her that she was not his mate, at least, till now, but she went away before that.

Then, from the lobby, where Misty and her friends were sitting, except of Gallade, from nowhere, one of the hers pokeballs burst open and it was the Psyduck. As it came out, it stared at everyone and then turned his head awkwardly, " Psyduck", it voiced. And like usual, Misty got irritated, "Psyduck! How many times did I told ya to be in your pokeballs, till I call you?", she barked while making severe face at him and then immediately she returned it into her pokeballs.

" Wow! You have a Psyduck! ", Max asked Misty while beaming with curious eyes. At this Misty stepped back a little with a sweat drop while her left arm was near her chest and her right hand at little back. What he was thinking about her Pokemon was unknown to her.

" Really, Psyduck are undoubtedly one of the most skilled and powerful pokemon that one can have!", he exclaimed with joy that he saw a real Psyduck. At this, Misty had more sweat drops developed. Because, that was opposite to hers one.

"But in Misty's Psyduck is exception, it doesn't have that kind of skills and It is so foolish, that no one can bore it", Brock from the back provoked. But, then what happened was, he thoroughly knew. She hit him with her legendary Mallet on the back of hi head, hard so that it remains for many years.

Now, May and Max had that situation on their heads. that. felt little pity for him, but, they can't do anything more than that. Then suddenly, a white beam of light came from Ash's bag and when it took a shape, it was a Lucario.

She came in front of them. She was feeling little shy to talk with human, without the presence of Diana, but, this was the perfect opportunity for her to tell them, so conversed with her aura, Excuse me, but can I get a favour from you all?, she asked first.

Everybody nodded simultaneously. They didn't knew, what did she wanted from them, but presumed that it must have been something about Ash. They could see, she was having a great difficulty in expression, but then she somehow said it, I want all of you to make agree Diana to mate Fighter., said in affirmative tone.

They blinked their eyes twice, before she again began, Out mating season is starting from today, from night, and she hadn't even done courting, here she paused, as Max raised his hand, "Well, what is courting?".

So, she explained it to him, It's actually a process where two pokemons claim each other for their mating session, then she turned to all and continued, so, she hadn't claimed anybody and till now, she is completely virgin, which will make her aggressive, if she hadn't courted soon., she stopped there.

Now, Pikachu, who was listening well, commented, **" Well, she is already so aggressive** _atleast to me_ **then how much she can extend"** , he asked, while some of it was his thought. At this, she gave out a deep sigh and replied, **"Well, then it will reach to another height"**.

Then she again moved to all and said, So, I want you all to agree her. I can sense that she loves him, but her brain is not agreeing on it. She is so confused and self conflicted, that she isn't able to decide, what to do. And I am asking you all because, you have spent more time then me with her, so, you all can make her understand well. This is my first and last wish, that I am ever making to you, so please help her, and her last part was in a pleading tone.

So, Brock, who was well awaken and listening to this, kept a hand on her shoulder and said, " We understand. We know, how Ash or Diana, is. She is so dense in this, that no one can imagine it. So, we all will help as much as we can.", softly with a reassuring smile to her.

So, after listening this and cheers from others, she happily went back to her pokeballs, by tapping it by herself and recalled into the bag.

And now, all this meanwhile, Gallade was patiently waiting for Diana to come out. He wasn't able to hear anything, which was planning out there. He was constantly thinking, how can he mate and be a proper husband like for the Princess. He was also thinking, what had he done to be blessed by such a beautiful pokemon. He had been so harsh and bad to others, not listening to his previous trainer, until recently, he learnt the true lesson of what Pokemon should do and how to do.

Then suddenly, a bell like sound rang from above and Nurse Joy with chansey, pushing the table in front of her. Then Nurse Joy came to the receptionist table and called for Misty and May, "Now, she is completely healed. So, now you can take her back", she resulted to them. She then turned to Gallade, " Now your mate is completely healed, so be happy", she then said with a warm smile and chuckled a little as she saw a grave mortified blush on his all face.

But, Diana didn't heard that as she was busy, stepping down from the stretcher and pounded with questions like, how she was then.

 **"I think, we should stay over today and then tomorrow we can proceed."** , the feeling Pokemon requested to all. Even though, she was healed by Nurse Joy, she was still feeling stressed out for the lack of proper training of use. Then Brock was about to go and ask for the rooms, but Misty stopped by his eyes, asking to not to be pervert like that. So, eventually Max and May and to go.

So, everybody nodded and it would be a good opportunity for them to talk with her about her Mating season. Then, when she was about to go to her room, returning everyone, except for Pikachu, she was stopped by Brock. " Diana, we need to talk", he said as he caught hold on her shoulder. She the turned to him and said,

 _"About what "_ , she asked innocently asked she didn't knew, how come in the world in the sudden, he need to talk. " Actually, it's important and I can't spell out in the open, so, we need to talk alone. Then she was more confused. What could be there, that she need to need alone.

So, when they reached Ash's room, everybody was entering and May was pushing Max out, as he was too small for this to learn about, who was much restrain, had to obey. When Gardevoir was about to ask all of them, as he turned on her figure up, they immediately said that they need also.

So, when they entered and settled down, Gardevoir at one side and all the others at other side. She was sitting and staring at them for a brief moment when Brock began, "So, Diana, as you know I am a breeder and want to be the best in the world, I have something to suggest you for your", at here he paused.

She was getting more confused as noting seems to be get connected to one another, then he continued, " Mating ", and here he stopped. And now, her face was hundred degree hotter than anything. She was then about to yell for voicing such things out of his mouth and she was then about to smack him, but she was stopped by his palm, lifted flat towards her,

" We only want your betterment and that's all. And I know, what can happen, as I am a breeder. I had first breeder my onix, so I know, what can and cannot happen. So, it is better to listen us", he started with a normal caring tone, but towards the end, his voice became a little loud and strict, which stopped her to do anything.

So, she became patient and waited for him and for others to say. Then, Misty started, "Diana, you need to mate Gallade", said asked. And as a result, her face again heated, which was cooled down a moment before. She was getting irritated to one side and happy and excited on other side. She was really conflicted.

Then May started, " We all know, how much you love him, but you are not agreeing with yourself ", May voiced with full emotion, not only from her side, but also she had promised Gallade and Lucario to a!the him. At this, Misty got reminded of Herr times when she had feelings for Ash but it was unheard by him and now she thinks, she was right for doing that, but it isn't good for her though.

At here Pikachu also agreed her. So, he also his advice, **" Well Diana, he is pretty good and very matches with you and even you also shown a great affection towards him, knowing or unknowingly. So, I also think, you should mate him, because, if you don't do what your heart says, you will never be internally happy. And decisions like this, are always to be taken by the heart, and not by the brain"** , he briefly instructed her what to do. He now see Gallade, not as a opponent or rival for her, but, he see him as a royal beauty for her, to keep her internally and externally happy.

At his said, her eyes were wide opened to reality. She didn't knew actually, what to do after learning from them. She was somewhat feeling better from inside. But, then suddenly, something arouse in her. And that wasn't at all pleasant like any other thing.

 **"AAAAAAAA"** , she yelled loud. Holding her both hands near her abdominal part. She was screeching pain out from her mouth after that. So, everybody rushed towards her in tension. "What happened Diana", Brock, May and Misty asked unison. No one could understand, what she was experiencing, though Pikachu was sensing something from her, but actually didn't knew, what it was.

 **" AAH! IT'S PAINING SO HARD"** , she screamed in agony. Then Pikachu was trying to make them understand, but failed to do it, so he figured out a pokemon can only only understand a pokemon, who is well versed with this. To do that, he ran to Ash's bag and searched for the right pokeball.

Meanwhile, she was practically rolling left and right, clutching her hands tight at her abdomen. No human able to do anything, as they didn't knew, what to do. Then she suddenly stopped rolling and stood up. Her Ruby eyes had turned into bloodshot ones, where no pupil was visible.

Then Brock also go up and asked, "How are you feeling now Diana?", politely. But the answer, he and others got wasn't expectable, she snarled at him while hurled him to the wall with great force. Then also, she was showing some kind of anger and was ready to attack him, but suddenly, a blue force stopped her from doing it.

When they all turned, they found, it was the Lucario. She used her aura to hold her to stop her. Then she became more furious and radical in nature, trying to escape from the grip and continuously snarling at her.

Brock, who got to experienced a sheer force from her, which caused much pain to him, got down and somehow got to Caroline.

Wha, what happened to her?", the male breeder somehow opened his mouth. Misty and May, helped him to climb up to the bed, to rest for a moment or so.

Caroline sighed at Diana's condition and replied, These are the ill effects of not courting before mating season. As she hadn't courted, her body isn't able to prepare any secretions for mating, so it had rose before. She need to court fast, because, I can't hold her much longer and she won't be cured without that.

They nodded at her answer. They then understand, what was actually going on with her. When they look at her, they found out that, even though, she has became aggressive in nature, she had some kind of hidden sadness in her. She didn't wanted to do that, for Arceus's sake, but she wasn't able to control her body. She was forced to do.

So, again Pikachu searched for Gallade's pokeball and then opened it. When he came out, he got a terrific shock at seeing Gardevoir, locked by her aunt. She then told him, why did she do that.

 **"Then, what should I do? "** , he questioned her. So, she answered immediately, **" Just kiss her on her lips with full love for her. If she agrees you, then she will become normal... "** , she couldn't able to say anything more as Diana was putting more pressure on her aura belt to break it. So, she quickly moved back of her, holding Diana' hands back, so that, she couldn't able to harm him.

 **" Hurry, Quick"** , she commanded him. He became fully blushed at the moment, but her command broke her and knew, he need to do it fast, anyhow.

So, he moved in front of her, she started to bark louder and louder. Then, when he came very close, he embraced her at her back and then said, **"Diana, I love you"** , with full love emotions and then quickly placed his mouth, closing hers completely. He also build some tears, as he finally able to tell her, what he felt for her.

She then also barking, but after a brief moment, her eyes turned into normal and started to get back her consciousness. When she got back her senses, he saw, what was happening. She got fully red and fiery at what was happening.

She had been kissing by her loved one, Fighter and that to on her lips! She could sense a strong love feelings from him, while he was doing. She became like tongue-tiled and couldn't able to decide, what to do. But at the end, love got the way, as her inborn love for him, combined with his, couldn't able to win with her rationalism. So, with full feelings, forgetting everything like, where she was, in what state, decided to kiss back him with full lush. She then even embraced her hands on his back, pulling him more towards him.

At this sight, Caroline and Pikachu got happy tears as finally she had got a perfect claim for her mate, who can keep her happy and protected all the time. The human trio was also happy as everything got solved, plus, Brock also got to learn someting new from this, which he would be needing for breeding purpose.

So, after some moments of having, they parted out to get fresh air. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing gratitude, love, care, lush and many more adjectives to describe it. And at here, Fighter was unable to control his emotions, so he grabbed her into another hug, now, he was just crying profusely for being overly lucky.

Everyone was then clapping to congratulate them for binding each other into one new couple. Lucario and Pikachu also and tears of joy and happiness for her daughter like niece and his trainer. It was really a precious moment for them to celebrate it.

Even Gardevoir, who was cling with him, also ahd a few drops of tears in her eyes, but hold a rich value in them. She also had a smile, which adorned on her face.

* * *

Now that was then 8:30pm on the clock, Gardevoir and Gallade were alone in Diana's room, with no one, even her pokemons also. Misty and also, tricked them and locked them into a same room, for how long, they didn't knew. But the others, contrary to her thoughts, were planning some arrangements for their matting session. Only the 'red one', who came to be known as Victini from Unova, while his and his sister like friend, the 'white one', who also came to be known to be Reshiram, when they introduced them to Diana'

They, at first couldn't able to believe that when she told them that SHE was a trainer and even later, Misty and May told them that, they were then her pokemons, it was hard to believe. But, as she was Princess, she would not lie for such a reason, agreed to believe.

Now that Diana and Fighter were locked up into her room, who were tricked by their friends, ended up with a room, with no one, except her and her lover. But one thing, which was noticeable, was that, even though, they had confessed their love for each other, it was seen that, they had hard time to talk, even to look at each other.

And whenever they managed to build some courage, it failed due to lack of confidence. It was really hard for them to intercept with one another. The suddenly, the lock of the door was opened and then came in a Lucario and a Blaziken. He then looked at Gallade and asked, **"Fighter, can you come out for a moment. We have an important topic to discuss"** , to him. He didn't know, what he was about to say, but none the less, he agreed and moved out of the room. It also played a act for keeping him away from Diana and from unknown discomfort.

Then Lucario came into the room and took the place, where Gallade was sitting then. She faced her with a tight look, which a kind of shivered her, unknowingly to Aunt Lucario. **"Are you feeling ok, dear"** , she asked her in a polite tone. Diana was quick to the answer and said, **"I am now absolutely fine"** , freely. She knew, she could talk to her like a friend, as she allowed her to do so.

Aunt Lucario gave out a relief sigh and then begin to take on her business, **"Well, that's good. But I have something, which you should know before mating"**. She told her. She knew that she was new to this stage and intercourse, as in her human figure, she had learnt noting, until, she reached her maturity, turned into her originality and finally got her and her mate. She need to learn this, or else, everything would turn wrong.

Diana nodded her head, as she could read her instincts and could tell that, something was really serious. She came more closer to listen more clearly. So, she begin, **"Now that you have courted, it has time for you to mate him, to solidify your bond. And as I told you, the process is the intercourse and have the semen in you. But..."** , then she trailed off. Gardevoir became little worried as she learnt, whenever she trailed off, something was bad that she was trying to convey.

After a moment, she resumed, **"But the thing is, when his gonard will try to enter, you will feel a sheer pain, as it is your first time."** , and finally stated it to her. She could see, a deep worry and depression, scarred on her face. If it is so severe, then how did everybody do it.

 **"Oh!, Don't think about the pain, just think about the love you have for him. The vagina is the most sacred place of any female organism. If you give your virginity to someone, that means, you truly love him to the fullest extent. And it's a kind of test for you that have to qualify to your mate's need."** , she encouraged her.

Diana then looked at her, finding a determined look in her, she gained courage from her. **"So, when does the mating period starts"** , she asked bravely as she knew that it would start today, as her aunt announced earlier, but when, she didn't have idea.

So, with resemblance, she answered, **"When the full moon will come out and shine the brightest, then it will start. I think, it will be in nine to nine fifteen"** , and paused. She then looked at the clock in the room and then she stated the second statement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Uncle Blaziken and Gallade_

They settled down at Brock's room as he was only one in that room. Uncle Blaziken told him to leave that room for a while as he need to talk something important to Gallade in alone. He understood that and immediately left the room to Misty's. And then the room was only filled with Fighter and Laurence.

The sat down on the bed and looked at each other. Laurence was the first one to speak, **"So to begin with, your aunt has told me everything that had happened then, so don't hesitate to tell me anything"** , he politely said to him. He didn't wanted to make him feel like absolute and pressured.

He nodded at this. Then again he began, **"From Caroline, what I know is, you have deep love and care for her. Am I right?** , he asked immediately at this, his faced filled with all crimson colour. He looked down and thought, how to answer it.

Laurence saw this and said, **"Your blushing says everything to me, so don't be shilly-shally"** , in mock seriousness and then laughed it out, while he lightly patted on his back. And at this, his face took a deeper shade of it. He lowered his head more. **"Yes"** , he finally replied, but it was so light and timid at no one could hear. But, due to the face that the room was empty and Laurence has a good sense of hearing, he listened it clearly.

 **"I know. The way you act around her, I understand, but I must give credit to your aunt, who first noticed it."** , he solemnly replied. He then moved his head at the side and focused in looking at something. And now, Fighter also lifted up his face, as he saw, he was not noticing then.

 **"You know Fighter,"** , at here he paused. Fighter showed some curiosity at this. Then again he began, **"When she was just an egg and came to us, we all were so happy to see her. She was the only heir to them and cared for her, all the time. Her father was so amazing and daring that he even inspired me, all the time. He also loved to travel from one place to another, so he, along with his little family, toured from place to place. And when they returned, they used to tell us about the adventures, they had done."** , at here, he stopped for a moment.

Fighter looked at him keenly. He noticed that he has gone to the past and then tailing him Diana's past. After a brief moment, he began, **"And like that, they went to Unova. And that was the most only and deadly mistake, they did."** , at here, Fighter could see a deep sorrow and grief, striped of every positive feelings from him. **"There was an organisation, which took all the powers from strong and special pokemons, to benefit the needs, triggered them."** , and now, one drop of tear expelled from his eye.

So, Gallade kept a hand on his shoulder in support of him. So, he somehow, sobbing now and then, continued, **"All I know is, They give their 'everything' to a young girl, whom they trusted and surrendered themselves to secure her for that evil"** , at here he finished. Even Fighter had tears in his eyes after listening to the flashback. Then immediate after, he raged in anger of giving such a pain to Diana. He then mentally sworn to take the revenge of this, anyhow, if they ever encountered them.

After a minute of complete silence, Laurence began, **"So, If we are all thinking right, she is in the best hands."** , he said with a warm smile, indicating him over here. They all trusted him, from Pikachu to Laurence and even her human friends, all want that was to take care and make her happy all the time. So, how can he say 'no' to them.

So, after listening to the answer, Uncle Blaziken wrapped him into a bone-crushing hug, with delight and joy. So, after a moment or so, he released him and looked at the clock. His eyes widened and exclaimed, **"OH! One thing I absolutely forgot"**. The he looked at Gallade and said, **"We had planned an arrangement for you two for this session. It's in the bank of the river, down this Pokemon Center"** , and guided the route of that place.

Then again, he added, **"Don't tell this to her. Make it her a surprise and take her."** , happily and adviced him. He also relied in same happiness and little excited about this, as the time nearly came. They then looked at the clock and Laurence said, **"You two should leave now. The moon will come just a few minutes after."** , and made him hurry for for that. So, he immediately left the room, to Diana's one, to take her to that place.

* * *

 _In that location_

Gallade had covered Gardevoir's eye, with his hands, so that she doesn't know, where they were going. Of course, she at first, didn't wanted to listen, but everyone had forced her, she was reluctant to do that, let alone herself find the reason.

So, they started to go. They were constantly be watched by her friends, unknown to them as Victini, 'Lati's and Lucario had created a powerful combination of psychic, which could invisible all the parties of the member. People and pokemon were watching them in confusion, as they couldn't understand, what they were trying to do.

Diana was well unaware of that, and Fighter, even if he noticed, he didn't care. Misty and her human friends were little amazed by this act of him. If you were doing something different and people are noticing(not in a good sense), then, what would you do.

And al last, they reached to their spot. **"For how long, do I have to be like this?"** , she asked him. She was definitely was not amused by it, but she didn't complained as it was done by her love. **"We have reached"** , he said softly to her, as he could make out that they were at the required place.

When he removed his hands from her eyes, she saw a place, close to a small stream of river, which was not in a motion. The grasses were smooth and soft. The moon above her was big with full round, accompanied by a gathering of twinkling stars, shining bright out in the night sky. The moon was the only one, who was emitting light out there, giving a cool and serene feeling to all. That was the one of the most masterpiece of Arceus that he had ever created.

When she stepped one or two, she felt a small cool breeze, touched and played with her. She got a good feeling at it. She then turned towards him and gone close to him, **"This is the most beautiful place that I had ever seen"** , she admired this place and gave a thank you to him and then she gave a hug to him.

Everybody, at the back, jumped up silently, while they kept the invisibility on. They were happy that she liked that place so much. They all were worked hard to find this place. And now, it worth every penny. They then all became quite to see, what will hapen next.

After giving the hug, she came back a little and looked at his face, which he was doing the same. The moon was on the high in the middle, surrounded by starts, whose relection, reflected off from the river, made a true place of romance.

 **"Fighter,Can I ask you something"** , she whispered softly to him. It was enough audible to be heard by him. So, he answered, **"Yeah, anything** , he also said in a same fashion and with confidence. He didn't knew, what she would ask, but he was going to answer everything faithfully. **"Why have you loved me?"** , she asked with,beaming towards him, keenly. She need to know the reason from ber choice.

So, he became little tongue tiled. He hadn't expected that she would ask this, but ifn she asks, then he would tell, whatever he know. **"Because"** , he started, **"You are the exceptional from anyone to me. Not because of you being a princess, even if not, I would have loved you. But the true reason is that, you are admirable, loving, playful, you are the one, who have changed me so much and much and most of all, you are the one, whom I can trust with anything"** , he couldn't able to make any proper sentence, but, whatever she needed to know, she knew now.

She then rushed towards him and wrapped him into a fierce hug. Her own eyes had filled with tears, even Lucario, from the back had tears on her eyes as she witness his speech. Now, she was fully satisfied with her choice and can trust him with her.

She then separated from him, but she clung her hands around his neck and in reaction, he cover her back with his hands. Then they looked at each other and neared themselves, until their lips were finally joined. It fit so perfectly that it was two pieces of the same puzzle, which were again joined.

While they were having a chaste kiss, Fighter asked for entrance of her mouth, through his tongue. So, she agreed and then they had a fight for the superiority. After some snuggling and twisting, Gallade won against her. So, they get separated, and formed a string of saliva, glittering from the light. It was then her heat started and her hormones got into full function. Her lower lips were getting wet, unknown to her.

Then he lifted up, must to surprising her, in a bridal style, as he hold her with two hands and she hold him at his neck. Then she started to move, searching for a nice soft place, which was accompanied by their friends in stealth. As he found that, he laid her down on it. And then, he lowered himself, on top of her, which was supported by his hands. He kept his legs in such a way, that his legs came in middle.

Lucario, at seeing this, got to know, what would happen next, We should all head back now, she asked them all. No human could actually understand, why she was telling that. When one of them was about to say something, she immediately stated, We should all go back. There are somethings, which we should give privacy, and then immediately, all the psychics used their powers to teleport themselves, not wantedly by others.

So, it was then only Diana and Fighter. **"Are you ready for it"** , he asked politely. He didn't wanted to be selfish for his own needs. Gardevoir became little scared and worried, but she was also happy and excited to make him for herself. So, she nodded, though, tension was clearly written on her face. **"Princess, if you want then..."** , at here, he was shut off with her one finger. When he stopped, she said, **"First, now don't call me princess now and second, I am fully ready to take you"** , she politely and bravely said to him with a warm smile on her face.

So, he revealed his fully erected penis. At this, he blushed brightly, which was accompanied by him. Then he lined that to the entrance and looked at her for the final conformation. She nodded at that and then he finally started to push it into her. Now, from Gardevoir, she wasn't at all feeling pleasure, but only severe pain there. She knew that she need to bore it, at least for her lover.

Gallade had to put a much of pressure to go to the end, as it was very tight for him to penetrate inside. At full pressure, as he thrusted in, he reached to the end. And she gave a loud yell at this, but tried to compresses it, as she could. Blood had also came out of the side of her vagina and they both were panting hard after that.

Then he looked at her. His face was filled with worry and sympathy for his, well, now mate. She also looked at him but then she said, **"Fighter, I am yours now, use me in what ever way you can"** and then she wrapped her hands around his back of the neck. So, he pulled out a little and then again, he pushed in. Like this, he formed a process where he and his mate, both were getting pleasure now.

 **"Oh yeah! It feels so good now"** , she moaned, as she tighter the grip of her hands on him. And then, the climax, he pumped out his seeds into her vagaina, filling completely.

After that thing, was known, she and her new mate were lying side by side, holding each other firmly into a happy nighty night. And from the above, a shooting star had pass, making it a perfect end.

* * *

 _In the hall of Origin_

Mew had just arrived into the majestic palace, where the Arceus, the God and the origin or alpha of all pokemons. As he entered and bowed in front of her father, she said, **"Father, Diana has finished her mating session"** , happily, in her usual childlike attitude. Arceus had a smile at this, **"Well, now that she had mated, it is time to release all her unique powers to maintain the peace and harmony among people and pokemon"** , he announced to her and glowed his golden cross like wheels at his abdomen, which created different coloured orbs and then lined themselves a hole like warp to transport them to her.

Then he turned to Mew and ordered, **"Mew, now go and keep an eye on them. I can sense, evil and corruption is reaching towards them and inform me, if the situation becomes to critical"** , giving her the reason for the duty.

She happily agreed and again bowed infront of him, before leaving the palace.

* * *

 _In a place, much far away from Johto._

A man, wore a white suit, approached to another man, who was sitting on a high electronic chair with akey like staf with him, which was higher up from the ground. As he came, he begin, " Master Ghetsis", he bowed in front of his master, bending his one leg. "Yes Colress, what new do you have for me?", he asked him.

So he begin, "Master Ghetsis, we are getting signals from our missing egg, which got lost in te long ago incident in Unova", and informed it to him. So, he thought for a moment, remembering, what egg he had lost, the suddenly, when he got it into his mind, ge gave out a ungraceful laught, full of wicked mirth and said, "Then locate that place and capture it anyhow. It will serve a great value for out master project"

He nodded and then went back to his place to search for that place.

* * *

 _ **Well guys and girls,this is the end of this chapter. I am sorry for not updating this before.**_

 _ **So, as you all can see, I have changed the rating of this story and if i asked about the genre of this story, then I would give**_

 _ **ADVENTURE/ACTION/ROMANCE/FAMILY/**_ ** _TRAGEDY_**

 _ **yeah, tragedy. There will be some, but later on this story.**_

 _ **So, till then, ta-ta**_


	9. Gardevoir into the reality (PART 1)

**Miraculous Birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemons.

 **9\. Gardevoir into the reality- what is knocking her (PART 1)**

* * *

RECAP

 **"Oh yeah! It feels so good now"** , she moaned, as she tighter the grip of her hands on him. And then, the climax, he pumped out his seeds into her vagaina, filling completely.

After that thing, was known, she and her new mate were lying side by side, holding each other firmly into a happy nighty night. And from the above, a shooting star had pass, making it a perfect end.

* * *

 _In the hall of Origin_

Mew had just arrived into the majestic palace, where the Arceus, the God and the origin or alpha of all pokemons. As he entered and bowed in front of her father, she said, **"Father, Diana has finished her mating session"** , happily, in her usual childlike attitude. Arceus had a smile at this, **"Well, now that she had mated, it is time to release all her unique powers to maintain the peace and harmony among people and pokemon"** , he announced to her and glowed his golden cross like wheels at his abdomen, which created different coloured orbs and then lined themselves a hole like warp to transport them to her.

Then he turned to Mew and ordered, **"Mew, now go and keep an eye on them. I can sense, evil and corruption is reaching towards them and inform me, if the situation becomes to critical"** , giving her the reason for the duty.

She happily agreed and again bowed infront of him, before leaving the palace.

* * *

 _In a place, much far away from Johto._

A man, wore a white suit, approached to another man, who was sitting on a high electronic chair with akey like staf with him, which was higher up from the ground. As he came, he begin, " Master Ghetsis", he bowed in front of his master, bending his one leg. "Yes Colress, what new do you have for me?", he asked him.

So he begin, "Master Ghetsis, we are getting signals from our missing egg, which got lost in te long ago incident in Unova", and informed it to him. So, he thought for a moment, remembering, what egg he had lost, the suddenly, when he got it into his mind, ge gave out a ungraceful laught, full of wicked mirth and said, "Then locate that place and capture it anyhow. It will serve a great value for out master project"

He nodded and then went back to his place to search for that place.

* * *

It was a nice time and Gardevoir could feel it very well. She didn't knew, but it was soft, warm and comfortable. As she started to open her eyes, it was greeted by morning daylight rays, falling from the window above. When she opened her eyes, she saw, Fighter, her mate, had practically cuddled with her, wrapping one hand around her, keeping her head, close to his chin. This only made her cheeks go red hot, remembering the act of previous night.

Then she realized that, she was on the bed, of the Pokemon center. But how? She slowly started to move his hand away from him, as she didn't wanted to break his sleep. But, unfortunately, due to the active senses of Gallade, even at a touch, his eyes fully open and immediately stood up on the floor, in instinct in fighting pose.

He found no one in the room except for Diana. **"What happen Diana? Is there something wrong?"** , he asked unknowingly as he put down his guards and saw her red face. He thought, she must have catch cold. In response, she sat on the bed and shook her head in sideways and said, **"It's just, I was wake up before you and I wanted to get down but your hand blocked me, so I .."** , she didn't need to finish her sentence as he could join the rest pieces by his own.

Gallade now had a small patch of pink shade on his own cheeks, as she said that he wrapped her with his hand while sleeping, but smiled as he done that.

Diana then noticed that his deep red horns have become golden yellow like her. When she asked about him, he replied, **"It is the sign that I am your mate, Diana"** , in a polite and respectful manner and gone down to sat beside her. Then he embraced one hand from her back, pulling them closer, while looking at her. Now, Diana wasn't complaining at this, but she felt it weird and little uncomfortable and didn't looked at him, even after doing the most intimidating relation with him.

Just then, they heard the door lock to be open. He immediately pulled his hand back and waited to see, who was coming saw all of Diana's pokemons were coming in. They were also accompanied by her human friends.

As every body entered, they closed the door from behind so that on one can enter from the back. **" It is my pleasure to meet back with you, your highness"** , the victory Pokemon addressed her, while bowing in front of her. Diana felt uneasiness at this as she wasn't use to with this high titles, given to her. So, she just gave a pleasant smile to him.

 **"How are you now feeling Diana?"** , Aunt Lucario asked her gently with concerned voice. She knew how it feels for the first timers. She placed one hand on her shoulder and looked at her firmly. Gardevoir looked at her and replied, **"I am feeling absolutely fine now"** , cheerfully with a bright smile.

Caroline blinked her eyes twice at this answer. She didn't expected this answer from her, as far her experience says, so she again reconfirms it. **" Are you sure? "**. Diana replied this quickly, **" Definitely. But why, is this"** , she said reassuringly but asked worriedly.

Lucario quickly shook her head fiercely at sideways and said, **"No, not at all. I am just surprised that you have no pain, being this first time"** , and then added, **" Perhaps, you liked his membrane very much"** , in a shy tone. Gardevoir immediately became red like Cheri Berry and stomped, **"I am not a pervert"** , while her eyes were full open and her eye balls became small like dots and gritted her teeth.

Lucario just laughed out at her sense of thought and clapped on her shoulder plates twice or thrice. **" I know that honey, I was just kidding you"** , she said in-between her laugh while making her right paw to wave one time up and down, at which everyone fall into laughter, minus Gardevoir, who was speechless and Gallade, who was too embarrassed about this topic.

 **"Well Fighter"** , the electric rodent spoke, as he clam down, while looking to him. So, he moved his head towards him, and started to listen which was also became an excuse from him to drive out of his mortification. As he paid his attention, he continued, **" She is a massive headache. Everyday, she forgets to brush her teeth, when she was in her human form, worst navigator in the world, even I think, Slowpokes even doesn't make this kind of mistake regularly and lastly but not the least"** , he paused and looked through the corner of his eyes to Diana, who was already livid for him, but controlled herself, not go be rowdy in front of everyone.

She quickly read though his mind to pick up, what, he was about to say. And when she got it, she became more red in embarrassment and in rage. **"She always forgets to ch... "** , from here, Pikachu was cut off sheerly as Diana marched to him and implanted severely, **" NO, I do it everyday."** , as she breathed heavily, hot smoke was coming out from his nose.

But, only caused to have one more laughter season for themselves. If human beings could understand pokespeech, they would also be privileged, but luckily, Latias done that job for them, so, they also joined the group.

Pikachu, who had clutched his eyes down, wanted to continue, but it was again blocked by her, **"If you dare to speak any word after this, then I will surely cut off your ketchup supply for your entire life"** , said in a loud voice. Pikachu instantly frozen at the name of his loss of dearest ketchup"

Caroline gone to bed and hold her by her both hands and said, **"Diana, you shouldn't be angry like this. This will give bad effects on your child "** , advised her with great concern. She didn't want their next generation to get destroyed in their own hands. She need to keep an eye on her every moment, to correct her, all the time.

Gardevoir, when she head that, she wrapped her hands around her abdomen in sorrow. **" Sorry"** , she quietly said as she started to clot in some tears in her eyes. She is so careless, if something every happen to their unbornu child, she could be no longer be happy from inside. She would do such an unforgiving sin, which she can never cleanse in her entire life.

Caroline put a reassuring hand on her and said, **" I know, you didn't do it purposely. You just have to be more careful with it, since, you are going to become a mother and mothers always give their children the best that they have, so you will also have to give your good things to them"** , meaning every word to her. She knew, she Diana would be a great mother, but now she is still amateur.

She nodded at this. And there was a brief silence came with this, until Gallade broke it, **"By the way, how did we end up to the bed, last night?"** , he openly asked everyone. This was answered by Victini, **"King fighter, when you and our Queen had finished your mating and were sleeping. Caroline and I gone back there to have a check on you. Later when we found that you both were asleep, so she suggested me to teleport you two to this room and let you two to sleep alone in the room"** , explaining the full story to him as well as to his mate.

But, his mate objected, **"Victini, you don't have to call us like that. We are all friends and friends never shows anyone's status. Tell this to Reshiram also."** , but politely said to him. At this, he happily agreed with her.

" Now, what should we do today?", announced Max after a minute or so, who was simply tired of listening pokemon talks, even though sometimes Latias would translate to them, he felt quite boring so he asked. Everyone turned their heads towards him, even Pikachu who became normal a moment before.

So, Diana said, _"First we will go to the New Bark City and register with the league, then we would go home and surprise my mom"_ , happily to him and to all in the room. She was also excited to enter again into the league and to be the champion of Johto.

" So, what are we waiting for, let's go", Misty pumped everyone in there with stretching out her hand, making a fist in the air. With that, everybody had packed their items. Diana also resumed her human trainer disguise, in which Gallade and Lucario lightly scolded as it causes a lot of energy drain from her body and may cause stress on the child.

She hadn't been pregnant then, then also they were making useless comments to her. Let them know that, when she will, she would automatically control herself and doesn't need any help.

When they all were ready and left the Pokemon Center, Gallade, who was out open, used his psychic powers to teleport them to the entrance of New Bark City's Pokemon center. After he done that, he heaved a little as it required a lot of metal strength to do that for four to five members. Ash became concerned about his condition but he reassured him that he was OK.

As he retrieve him back to the ball, they went inside of it. Now, like usual, as soon as Brock stepped after the automatic door, he immediately ran towards his glory of Joy. He immediately took her hand was about to repeat his custom ritualsz when Misty and along with Max glaring angrily. She used her mallet to wrack his head and then he was pulled by her and Max, one on each side, pulling the ears.

Nurse Joy could understand, what happened just then and simply shrug it off. Ash then came to the receptionist's desk and requested, "Nurse Joy, can I enter into the pokemon league" to her in a patient manner. Others were sitting on the side sofa lounge, waiting for him to finish up the work. And Brock was throbbing for the pain, that he had got.

"Yes, you can but let me first check your eight Johto region badges", replied the nurse as she was preparing the computer to take inputs from her. Ash then showed his collection while she scanned each one with the special scanner. When she finished, she asked him to give her his pokedex for the registration.

So, he handed over it to her and she inserted it into the slot where it should be. She typed some codes on the computer and when she finished, Ash could hear a beep sound came from it.

"Congratulations Ash, you are qualified for the league. It will be head after one month on mount silver. For more information, please contact with Professor Elm, the advisor* of this league", she informed him, whatever she knew.

Ash nodded to her and was little surprised that Professor Elm was also the league advisor*. But, it wouldn't effect him anyway, though. All he wanted to know had gotten from her only. So, he then moved out from there. As he reached to his friends, he started to tell, " Guys, are you ready to go!" and exclaimed. He was also smiling very brightly.

"But where Ash?", Misty asked him, who was confused at the sudden plan of trip. He then began, " We are going back to my home. I'm now qualified for the league and she told that it would be held after one month " to tell her and all. Everyone acknowledged that.

And again, he took out his Gallade and asked him to teleport them to his house. But, he didn't knew, where his house were. So, he used some psychics of his own to give the coordinates to him. After he understood, he warped them into his psychic patch and lead them to his house.

Back in the Palate Town, everything was calm and peaceful. Pidgeys were flying freely in the sky, wind was blowing light and even the sun's heat wasn't much since it was on!y around 10'o clock. They were standing at the front gate of his house and it felt like he hadn't seen for months. He then quickly returned back him so to avoid any follow from the people, which eventually gone to Professor Oak!

"Wow! It is so lovely place", May exclaimed who was enthusiast about the place. She exactly needed that kind of place where she could concentrate well for the contests. Even Max was well liked it, but didn't expressed it.

" Welcome to Palate Town", he introduced to the new comers. He was quite happy to see they liked such backward town in Kanto. Most people would prefer a civilised city where they could meet with their demand, but it didn't seem to be show up on them.

Then he made everyone to the door and rang the bell. They all heard a woman's voice came out and most of them knew, who she was. As the foot steps became louder, and opened the door, she was overwhelmed with joy to see one particular person, she wanted to see.

"Oh Ash! You are back! I am soo glad to see you!", she expressed it earnestly with her cheeriest mind, while she was squeezing him with her arms, towards herself. And he was definitely feeling her strong affectionate hands around his back, well too affectionate that he would surely brake his waist.

The others were little worried and had a little sweat drop at the side of their foreheads, as they knew, it wasn't good to him to be squeezed so tightly. Delia then looked att he others, standing on the entrance of the door, " Oh! Where are my manners, Welcome everyone to Ash's house", and bid everyone of them. And also leave Ash to go, much to his relief.

So, everyone made their way to the hall room where they all seated themselves on the sofa, while only Pikachu was on the table. He was quite disappointed to not have any and could stand on his master's shoulder, but, he didn't wanted to stress Ash, after his mother's 'affectionate' hug.

"Snacks are ready. I also have some of Ash's favourites", she announced to all and was followed by her only pokemon, Mr. Mime. They placed the dishes on the table to gave it everybody. Out of them, Ash was the first was devour on the food heavily, piling everything into his mouth and munching fondly.

 **" Ash, you shouldn't be eating like this, you know"** , his oldest buddy chirped to him politely. Ash then paused his refilling while munching the food in the mouth, to listen to what he says, **"Ash, you can't carry out like this anymore. You are going to be a mother someday and if you do like this, this not only hurt yourself, but also your child. He or she might have some, out of order, you have to control "** , to him, not make him sad, but to correct him to the right path. Ash understood the situation and felt little shameful for repeating the same kind of mistake twice. Thus, he stopped have it like that and started to eat like a gentleman.

May also had a huge appetite, which was clearly shown in her habit of eating, who came second of Ash due to her girly manner, before that and now seems to get a lead way for her. Max had a big sweat drop on his head, seeing her in this kind of act. She was bigger than him and should be an example to teach good things to her younger brother, but here,she only forgets her manners.

And, even he could resist it as he tasted one of the finest and most delicious food that he ever tasted.

So, this was carried out for some minutes. After they got refreshed from the refreshments, Mr. Mime took the dishes away to the kitchen to wash them later.

" So Ash, have you finished the collection of all the badges of Johto?", Asked his mom in high sprit. She was well sure that he would come with that, but she wanted to listen it from her son. So, Ash took out a small, white cuboidal box from his bag and said with a grin, "You bet!", and then showed her all the badges in the box. For him, every badge was important, so he kept them safe in a box.

Pikachu, from the back, poked his head from hte side of him and said, **" Not only he has done that, but he also finished..."** , while abruptly blocked by the hands of Ash. Delia felt something suspicious was going on. By the way, he was reacting to his speech. She might have not understand anything, but she could tell, something was about Ash and it may be something embarrassing one as she saw her glowing red cheeks. Most probably would be not changing the underwear daily.

Ash then released his mouth, when he felt that he wouldn't be speaking about it. He turned towards him, **"Ash! What are you doing to me?! Why have you stopped me to tell such a good news to her?"** , and shouted at him. It was a good news right, then, why would he didn't want to tell to his mother.

Ash didn't say anything to this. He was till conflicted about telling it to her or not, since she last time told her that she won't be mating with anyone, but now that she had done it, it is difficult to confess it. **" Sooner or later, you have to tell it, you know"** , he added with it.

Ash now became tensed, what to do. She can't keep it on hold for much long, as Pikachu told, so it would be wiser to tell her. In maximum, she would only crackle fun about her.

Till now, Delia was silent. She was listening to his Pikachu and tried to conclude something, but couldn't. So, she finally decided to ask him, but was stopped, when she sensed that Ash was about to say something. "Mom", he addressed to her and paused. He couldn't able to find, how to start.

He thought, _It would be best to start with showing my new pokemons_ , and took out his all pokeballs and resized to their normal size. " Mom, see my new pokemons", he said to her and tossed them up. Delia wasn't expecting this from him, after seeing his stance, but didn't minded.

Then, one by one, the lights from the pokeballs took the shape of each Pokemon and, as each one came, they gave their cry in response. Only Reshiram was having problem with the height of the room, but she managed it by bending little down. Delia was was amazed by the type of pokemons he had. Four of them were legendary and rest were very strong species of pokemons. Plus the fact that there was seven pokemons, excluding Pikachu, surprised her.

"Wow Ash! They are so wonderful pokemons. Where did you get them all?", she asked him in a fascinated voice, while she hugged him firmly. She then leave him and waited for the answer. " Well, I got them from the Johto only", he gave the answer.

She nodded Ina agreement with that. But she was eager to know how, as she knew, the pokemons that he have are not native to Johto. But, then again, she knew that it doesn't mean that they are absolutely not found there.

Ash then morphed himself into his original figure, after a minute of waiting and thinking, what to do. The pokemons out there, got relieved to see her in originality, in which Gallade was the most one.

Diana then turned to her mom and said, _"Mom, I have something more to say"_ , openly, making everyone to hear her and then looked at the side. Delia payed attention to her. She was confused as what was left to know her. She could see, her cheeks were getting little pink and she was seen to her, as if she had constant conflict about something in her mind. She thought, she already knew it.

 _" Mom I..."_ , she trialled off in a slow and soft voice, as if some deep sorrow underneath in it. Everyone was encouraging her from their minds, even pokemons, who picked up on their instincts, what was happening. After a brief silence of five to ten seconds, she again begin, _"Mom, I have mated"_ , she called out with all her courage and then looked down while keeping the eyes close tightly. She just waited for insinuations and probably scolding for acting like that. Now, all she had to just bore it.

From Delia, she wasn't that stunned she she was expecting, as it conforms the message that she had received earlier. She just placed one had on her shoulder and chanted, " Well then, congratulations " to her softly with her motherly love to her.

Gardevoir, as soon as she heard it, she opened her eyes and blinked it twice to register it. Then heretically lifted her head towards. She couldn't believe, what she heard just now. But, she want to believe. Delia just gave a serene peaceful smile to her. Giving her a good feeling to her.

She stood her upright before her, while keeping her both hands on shoulder and told, "I know that you will mate, sooner or later. Mew already told me about this", she finished while making all in the living room to drop their mouths on the ground in surprise.

Then Delia, to break the tension in the room, she chaffed lightly, " Well, I hadn't expected that you would take my words so seriously", lightly pausing a bit. Diana puzzled. She couldn't pick up, what she was talking about. Others were also in the same state. At this, Delia giggled a bit and let out, "to mate a Gallade"

Thismade everything to join the dots and eventually lead to the blush of the new couples of pokemon. They were tinned red, especially Gardevoir as she could recall, what had happened between them and before this visit in the house. Their tougues tiled and thus couldn't speak to protest it.

Delia grabbed Diana's one hand with her right and and then moved to the blade Pokémon and took his and with her free hand. Then she dragged their hands together, which lead to a sudden coalition of the two bodies, side by side, to join them. She herself examined them together, whether they were looking or being good or not.

She turned her face Gallade and expressed, "I don't know, how much good looking you are, as I am a human, I don't have the eyes of a Pokémon, so I can judge you, but IF she has chosen you, then that means you must be very good looking", she paused to notice the significance of their faces. This time, Gallade's flush was greater then his mate due to the unexpected praise to him. He was happy and satisfied that she as a caretaker or, so called by his mate, mother had approved him.

Delia then cupped her left hand on his cheek and continued, " But above all, you are trustworthy. You know, same like people, pokemons also have their own selfish needs for which they can go to their extremes to achieve it", at there he nodded in agreement. She was right, people and pokemon, both have their selfish needs. On of the example is the Meowth of Team Rocket.

"So I am just little worried as mother to give my only daughter's responsibilities to someone else's. It feels little odd but good to know that she is capable of choosing right one", she ended here, while her last two or three words were very confidently, while looked straight to him, keeping her hand as it was, with a bright smile.

Fighter and Caroline was amazed by the bond of her and had such a tight bond that a being of a species calling herself the mother of someone who was in different species. Aunt Lucario hadn't felt this kind of bond in decades. She was so happy that tears started to clot near her eyes.

The mother to her daughter and requested, " Diana, take care of him. He is not only your mate, he is your life partner. You have to also protect him from all the danger that comes to him and be together, no matter how worse the condition becomes", with a warm and happy smile while she hold her hand lightly. They were really made for each other, by looking at their looks, their gratitude for each other, the feelings that they share, all are so bonded that if someone else would be there, they wouldn't be perfect at all.

Then again silence fell on them. No one tried to speak anything to accommodate the time. "Don't worry miss, we will never let them to fall in danger", reassured the female jackal like pokemon, while she came forward towards her.

When Delia heard this, she was somewhat startled to hear a voice in the mind, but when she came out, she understood that, she had spoked to her. She looked down to her and replied, " Thank you Lucario, I know that you all will, but as a mother, I can't help but feel this" to her and then took a brief sigh.

At first, Lucario was surprised that someone may know of her species and secondly, she really considered herself her mother! That was something, she was not used to seeing in her own place.

 _"And mom, and I also want to tell you that, she is also my aunt and"_ , at here, she tuned her face to the back and pointed her finger to a fire colour human hen and a smaller version of her aunt like figure and continued, _he is my uncle and there is my cousin"_

So, her uncle and her cousin came in front and introduced themselves to her. But unfortunately, she didn't understand pokespeech, so Diana did the translation job. "Wow! It good to know that, you have also got some relatives", she exclaimed at her. It would be good that someone, who knows her from the infant, had finally got met, it would be good for her to take care.

She nodded in agreement and again pointed to someone, but this time, they were humans, _" And they are my new friends, Max and May"_ , she openly said to her. So Delia turned her face towards them, waiting for introduction.

May was the first one to came out and presented herself in aa performing manner, "Hello, my name is May Maple and I came along with my younger brother Max to Kanto to compete in the Kanto Grand summer festival". Delia appreciated her performance, she gave there, as it was already crowded space to do. So, Max didn't had to separately introduce himself there.

" Oh! I absolutely forgot", she openly stated to everyone, while she knocked herself lightly at the side of her forehead with an apologize smile on her face. She then turned to her daughter and said, "Professor Oak asked me to inform that, he wants to meet you, as fast as you can. He said, he had something important to know and tell you", she finished tell her.

But at the end, Diana ended up, having a sweat drop, along with other humans and Pikachu. They absolutely knew, why he was eager about that. When Delia saw them, she was confused, " What happen? Is it alright? ", but asked to her.

 _"_ Well...", Gardevoir started to explain her, but was cut off as Brock called from the back, "Actually, Diana didn't told him about her new pokemons, due to being exotic in here. So, she wanted to keep it secret, till the league gets over. So now, he might have called her to see her pokemons", and said, making her completely understand, what was happening.

She nodded in acknowledgement. She again turned to Diana and asked, " Does he know that you are..", at here, she stopped as she already got the answer as she nodded her head, one time from left to right.

"So, what should you do?", she enjoined her. She had no idea to proceed further. It was better to think by her to take the action. After a moment of formulating, the embrace Pokemon explained, _" At first, I will go like my old self and meet him. If he wants to see my pokemons, then I would say that they are very furious type"_ , here she paused and looked at all her pokemons, who all nodded in agreement, _"So, it will be better to keep them in the pokeballs. Like I said before. But, if he persuades me more, then I will teleport all my pokemons to you"_ , then she finished.

Everyone listened to her keenly and examined her plan. Likewise, Pikachu was the first one to put up his hand. **"You know, this plan it's that foolproof. Just think, what if you do if he askes, where have you left your pokeballs. You can't just tell him that you have lost them"** , he expressed his own thought and the last sentence was in a bit sarcastic manner.

She became little offended by him. But he was right. It wasn't totally safe. **" Then, what should we do?"** , she asked him after he and finished. He also thought, but moving his eyes upper left corner to upper right corner, while buzzing out from the mouth.

 **"I am getting only one plan, you know"** , he started off, while stopping in-between as that plan wouldn't be liked by her. She looked at his with an obvious look and signed to carry on. So, he continued, **"It is always better to tell the truth. It I'll not only make out task easier, but also it will be hassle free"** , in a polite manner.

This led to her think for a moment, _If I do this, then he will know everything about my plan. But... I can't so selfish. It will be very struggling for my pokemons. Really, Pikachu is right. I should tell him, after all happens._ , and then responded, **"Yeah, you are right. I should tell him"** , in somewhat defeated way. But, this defeat was good for her and her pokemons.

They all appreciated for her thinking, especially Gallade, whose one word for her, made her blush. Others also reassured that they would fight for her, till the end. So after the discussion, she turned into her trainer's disguise and explained her, what they are about to do.

After listening, she replied, "Well then, after you return back home, I have something to discuss with you. He nodded but was then confused as what he had left to tell him. So everyone made their way to Professor Oak's lab, while he had returned all his pokemons, except for Pikachu, which was always an exception.

While, walking down the street, introducing the new comers about the place, people and pokemons were found. They were surprised when they learned that this place is most obsoleted part in Kanto. For them, they thought that that was the best place for anyone to start his or her trip of pokemon journey.

After crossing half a mile, they reached at the hill, where Professor Oak's lab resided. They climbed on the hill. Ash as the most excited one to meet back his pokemons. So, everyone to keep the pace, they hurried also. As Ash reached at the door of the entrance of the lab, he pressed the door bell. By that time, his friends had also reached.

Then, after some few seconds, a voice came from the doorbell answering machine. "Excuse me, Mister or Madam, Professor Oak is now busy for some hours, if you have any queries, then please contact him tomorrow", the voice said in polite and respectful manner.

"Tracey, it's me, Ash. Professor Oak called me", he answered through the answering machine. Then the voice said, "Oh Ash! Sorry about that. I couldn't understand. Ah! Professor is waiting for you at the ranch.", in an apology manner.

He understood and then speed there. After he jumped across the fence of the ranch, he could he him at a couple of distance. He reached there and found him feeding some Pidges and some caterpies. When he had finished giving them, he looked up to see the being he wanted to.

"Ash, m'boy. How are you?", He greeted him, while he kpt his on hand on his shoulder. Ash then rubbed his back of the head in happiness and said, "I'm fine Professor Oak. How about you. Why have you called me?" And then asked him.

"Actually", he started, with a bright face while smiling great at him, "I got the report that you beat the hardest gym in the Johto. So, I want to give you a egg, which Professor Elm had sent me to care. I would be better for it to be taken care by a trainer like you, who cares and trains pokemons skillfully.", and finished wile shaking his head twice in delight.

Ash, from inside heaved a sigh of relief to know that. Then he was happy to know that Professor had thought better of him, over his own grandson to be entrusted with that job. Professor Oak then waved his right hand inward to come with him to the lab.

Just as the left that place, his friends had arrived at the place. They were panting heavily, while some of them while resting their hands on the their knees and the rest, just collapsed on the ground. "Sure Ash had a great amount of stamina in him", Max had voiced out in high rushing breath.

While Brock had some energy recovered, said, "Maybe this is due to his Pokemon posture.", With a possible reasoning. After they had settled down, the saw at a short distance, Professor and Ash were coming out from the back of the lab, which joined the ranch. They also saw a small round structure on his hand and Professor was telling him something.

"We should go to him now, and tell him not to do like this", May now lightly panting, said to all. After all, they didn't want that his child would get damaged. So they all followed towards him to catch up with him.

* * *

"...So Ash, I want you take care of it and report me, if anything serious happens", Professor Oak asked him to take the job, while he was standing at the back door of the lab, which connected the ranch. While, Ash was holding a olive green egg in an incubator to keep it warm, standard close to him. After he finished, he nodded in agreement.

"Professor Oak, do you know where are my pokemons right now?", he asked in a curious manner. It had been a long time since he had seen his all friends. It would be nice to reunite again and plan for the strategies. So the old renounced professor said while he pointed his hand towards a large tree, a little far from them, "There you see, Bulbasaur and others are now relaxing there under the shade, you may look for them", and then he moved inside of the lab.

Now Ash was really relieved that he didn't asked for his new pokemons and knew his Pokemon's location. So Ash, without wasting anymore minute, he ran towards that direction.

If Professor Oak had seen his friends, waving their hands to stop him, only to miss there glance and thus, leaving a overly tired group of friends, who just reached the entrance.

"If Ash does this again, then I will surely smack him down with my mallet", yelled out the overly exhausted and overly angry Misty. If Ash by any chance, came near her view, then, that would be his end of the life, for sure. "Calm down Misty! It will not be any good to him and you, if you do that!", The brunette haired entreatily said, while being rational to her.

Then Misty just puffed out and stomped her right foot on the ground in disgust. "So, what should we do now?", Max asked the breeder in there, who frowned his one eyebrow in fear, at the required answer for his question. "We only have to follow him", he kept the voice low, so to only heard by Max,but unfortunately, his biggest fear had heard it and shouted in his ear,

"How the hell can we follow if he run so fast and move here to there", while her head became comically huge in front of his ear and Brock only could close his ears by his fingers, however, it's effects were minimal. Max now clearly understood that Misty was somewhat same hot headed like Ash in Gardevoir 's form. And decided, not to make her angry by any chance.

* * *

 _Back with Ash_

After crossing some bushes and trees, he reached at a high elevation, from where he could see all the pokemons in the rest of the ranch. There then he saw his Bulbasaur and most his pokemons were having a nap under the shade, while some of them, like Totodile and Cindaquil were playing tag among them.

So he climbed down at full speed, to reach there fast. As he came closer, he called, "Bulbasaur, Totodile, Cindaquil", out them, and he waved his hands in happiness.

As the sound reached to them, Totodile and other, who were fully awake then, looked at the path from where the sound came, while the sleeping pokemons, were glimpsing their eyes on that direction. As that figure come closer and closer, they was the same face, which they all wanted to see for years.

Pikachu then jumped off on the ground and meet with Bulbasaur, who recentlybeencameto aware that his old friend had returned. Thus, he ran forward to him and meet their hands, while they were standing. **"How you have been Pikachu ?"** , the seed pokemon asked his old chum.

Pikachu looked at Ash, from the corner of his eyes and said, **"Other than to be like a alarm clock, only few things had happened"** , in a provoking tone. Like before, Ash got bitter red on his cheeks in embarrassment. "PI. KA. you stop this, or should I do that?", He barked at him while he was controlling his hands to not beat up him to a pile.

 **"Don't be so angry Ash. Just chill and forget it"** , the wise representative of Oak, said to him in polite fashion.

From the back, Ash's worn down friends were coming, who could hardly move anymore, after the previous incident. Then they had sore faces, sweating profusely, under the sun. Just keeping their pace to reach there. When they finally made it, they thud down on the ground, while Brock just crashed down on it.

They were panting very heavily. Ash turned his back and saw his friends in that state and had a sweat on his side of the head. "What happened guys? Why are you so tired?", He asked innocently. And for his good fortune, Misty was too tired to even after on her words. "Just don't run here and so fast, you know", said Max in slow soft fragile voice.

Ash didn't understand, what he meant by that, but didn't pondered, as he more important things to do. By that time, Bulbasaur had called all the pokemons of Ash by his special signal, who all gathered a distance back. He then got a tug from the down part of his jeans and saw his Pikachu was call him to meet all. So he won't to them, leaving back his friends.

"So, how are you all?", He asked them all in a happy voice. So, all of them, gave ou their happy fires as result. "Now, my our new friends", As he said, he pulled out his pokeballs, which contained pokemons with in, and tossed them up. Then the lights came out of the capsules and took different shapes of different nights. When the lights fade away, each of the pokemons were seen.

The old party, except for Pikachu and some others like Bayleef were not surprised, but only Pikachu was the one ,who had no sigh of surprise. Ash then turned to his one of the best chums and requested "Bulbasaur, can you make sure that Professor Oak, Gary or his pokemons do not come in this area", to him.

He nodded in agreement and said in reply, **"Don't worry Ash. I will sent some of my assistants, or rather helpers to keep an eye on them"** , as he said, he turned back, gone a distance away and fired a signal. Then came two Pidges, one Butterfree there. Then he instructed them, what to do and they left he place.

Bulbasaur then returns to his original place and concluded, **"I explained them, what to do, so if anything happens, then they will let me know"** , politely to him. Others were still gazing on each other, waiting for the introduction of each other.

As then Bulbasaur returned to his group, Ash started to say, "Now meet my new pokemons, Lucario, Blaziken, Riolu, Latios, Latias, Reshiram and Victini and Gallade", while pointing on each one of them. The other party happily hello them with a happy smile. When Fighter looked at Ash, he had expected him to be in her original form, but h didn't. So, he was little disappointed.

"And, you all know, except for Lucario, Blaziken and Riolu and Gallade, all of them are legendary!", He exclaimed with excitement. Now all his older pokemons had their eyes, dropped down from the eyes as he added a suffix of Legendary to them.

His current pokemons were happy that he said them, while Latios was excessively show-offing in front of others. His sister just hate this quality of him, as it was evidenced when she face planted with her claw, smashing from up to down. She then have him a horrific glare, which was close to mean look, to him, to stop, whatever he was doing. Latios immediately stopped it, as he fully know, what can happen, if he didn't stop.

"And they are my relatives", Ash pointed out the trio, which was separated by some gap. They should their hands in acquaintance. In return, they also received some happy welcome from them. But then suddenly, Bulbasaur, using his vine, call him to look down at him, **"And Ash, before I forget, I want to tell you that cha..."** , at here, h was cut off, when he and everyone head something like supersonic, coming from the top.

They looked up at the direction it and found that a speck of something was coming together them. When it came nearer and nearer, it's body structure was recognised. It had all over orange color with dragonic body, with large wings.

 **"Speaking of the devil"** , the seed Pokemon cried out and commanded everyone to move out of the range as that pokemon was preparing for some attack. And as always, Ash lately understand, what was happening and tried to whoop out, but he was hit by a large column of fire from that dragon.

Which made him crisp and turned it black and fall back with swirling eyes. "Ahh Charizard! Do you have to use flame thrower on me to say hello?", said before he fainted away.

Pokemons from the back came rushing towards him, especially Aunt Caroline, who took his responsibilities. As she came and shook him, he didn't responded. Without thinking of anything hell and heaven, she marched towards his Charizard who was smiling happily, not realising the density of tate matter.

 **"Hey you! Why did you hit her with your flamethrower?"** , she was yelling at him while pointing her one paw at him, being agitated by his useless move against him. And immediately, Charizard began to have a sweat drop while he scratched his cheek which his right band's nail. _Wait! He or she... whatever is not Ash!_ , he thought bitterly as he knew, getting a hit from a trained Charizard , who had trained from Charisafic Valley, wasn't an easy task for anyone. Only Ash, who always got a hit from him, was resistant enough to bear it.

Aunt Lucario, taking the silence from him yelled, **"She is pregnant. And if anything happens to her, her baby will not be healthy and that cause would be YOU"** , in that same fashion, but the last part, she stressed the most. **"Please miss. Don't shout so loudly or else Professor Oak will come here",** Bulbasaur plead her in concern tone, while he took out his vines to calm down.

By that time, Brock and his friends reached there, at the site, seeing Ash laying on the ground and Lucario shouting in pokespeech to Charizard.

"What happened here?", Brock asked the pokemons, standing at the back, worriedly. As the psychics were only able to communicate with them, Latias said, _"When were taken out by him, after some moment, out of nowhere, a Charizard came, which was later known to be of Ash, hit him his powerful flamethrower. So, as a result, he fainted away. this lead to_ _Caroline to shout at him, for his playfulness and for her health."_

to them. Misty then gave a dark laugh and said, "Well, he deserves that", being happy that someone had took her revenge. "Ah Misty! You shouldn't say this. She is now pregnant", May lightly scolded her. So, she just frowned away from her in injustice.

After a few while, Ash started to open his eyes. As he fully opened and recognised, he spoke, "What happen" softly as still a bit of unconsciousness was present in him. **"You were hit by a flamethrower from your Charizard"** , Pikachu also answered him softly in little worried expression.

Ash then stood up lingerly, ignoring much of his physical pain, he got. As he was finally on his feet, "AAAAAAAA", he cried out in pain. Then he clutched around his down part of his stomach in pain. Immediately, his all pokemons surrounded him, even his human friends. They were all worried.

The pain was so uncontrollable and excessive that he disbalanced his psychic powers, which held his form. So, he turned back to her original form. The pokemons, who had never saw her in this look, just lured by her beauty. But, that wasn't the time to make any comments like this and prepared for everything, that could benefit then to her.

Gallade, from the side, came to her and keep her near him. He was the most worried one, out there, as he didn't liked to see his mate to be in any kind of pain or sadness. He could see, some drops of tears even accumulated near her eyes, while they are close. She was trying her best to minimise the sound, that she was making.

Then he made them sit on the ground, while keeping her head, on his chest, while he embraced her,

Aunt Lucario was helpless there. She didn't knew, what was actually happening to her. She thought of using her aura to find it by herself. But she became little anxious about that. If she used it, the infiltration may hurt her more, as it will enter into her for inspection, giving her pain in pain.

Gallade embraced her more, as he could feel her pain within him. He wrapped his both hands around her, making her come towards him, until, she touched her head on his chest for head rest. He could even see, tears had accumulated near her eyes, while they were close. Something, which he hated to see in her, ever. And if she continues to do that, then, he might not control him.

Charizard, from back, was still confused at the sight. He thought her his trainer, so he playfully done that. But, Arceus's sake, he didn't purposely done that. And then still looking for his trainer in the wide ranch. No sign was there or him. So, he decided to ask someone about it, rather than searching by himself and wasting his time and energy.

So, he decided to call Bayleef, who was in the outermost part of the circle. **"Hey Bayleef. What had happened to her. And where is Ash?"** , he called softly to her, lowering his head towards her. He didn't wanted to disturb the whole crowd.

She turned to him and looked at him, not in a good look, **"Well, I am answer from the last your question, right. So, according to that, 'She' is only Ash and for the second, we still don't know, what had happened. Most they think, the effect of what you have done"**. Her voice was coarse, which evidenced her mood. Although her dreams to be with him forever was broken down, but she then couldn't neglect her to her trainer. And as a trainer's pokemon, she need to also protect her.

When Charizard heard this, he immediately skipped back a little. He blinked his eyes, twice or thrice and then widen them like dining plates. He couldn't think of Ash to be a pokemon, and that to be a — Female! He didn't had this even in the last thing to think in list.

Bayleef could see his comical figure and giggle out a little, and then stopped it by her vine, putting in front of her mouth. How she remembered her own time, when she was the first one to not believe her. **"It's true Charizard. Non of us knew about that, even she herself, until recently. We all acquainted with it"** , she explained to him, in a calmed voice.

But for him, he just understood, half of it. The fact that she is Ash and a pokemon, was dissolving so smoothly, as it should be.

From Diana, that pain, which was coming, at some point of time, it had increased severely, making her cry out more. But then, it slowly started to cease then. After some minute or so, it finally came to an end. Then she slowly opened her eyes, as the bright light of the sun, was entering in from of rays into her. Then slowly and steadily, she finally opened her eyes.

She looked at everyone, full with worry and anxiety. From people to pokemon, all were looking at her. And when she turned her head right, she found Fighter. And instantly, she covered her face with red colour due to such closeness, as in the coming back of her girly instincts.

 **"Are you Ok Diana?"** , he asked softly and worriedly. She put her head down, not looking at him, due to her mortified face and answered lightly, while nodding her head. Aunt Lucario began to inspect her now. She focused her aura around all over body, from head to toe.

 **"IT IS NOT THERE"** , Caroline wailed loudly in a shocked expression. Her she's pupil became shorten to a dot, on realising something. Everyone looked at her in anxiously. **"What happened Aunt? What is not there?"** was all she could voice out.

 **"I can't able to find that aura anymore"** , she replied to her baffled voice. She still couldn't believe that had happened. Everyone gulped after that. And for Charizard, the uncrowned king of powerhouse, was full with sweat in his whole body. He was constantly thinking of for what misdeed, he was going to pay.

 **"What aura?"** , she quarried while gulping more, having a sweatdrop on her right side of the head. She could predict that whatever she was going to say, wasn't going to be so pleasant, like she wanted, but still waited for the news to be delivered.

 **"I am not able to feel the aura of your embryo"** , she answered in a sarcastically. **"From yesterday, I could feel it very lively, but from now, I am feeling noting"** , as if , was going to tear down then. This made her nearly dumbfound. Unable to think or react. **"That's why, I was not able to feel the soft and warm thing from my down"** , she murmured very lightly. But, Lucarios having high sense of hearing, she could easily hear it.

So, at the end, when the conclusion was drawn out, Diana totally became like statue. Cold harsh winds hath blown away. Living a snow covered body of stone, which was merely visible.

Everyone was seeing her, seeing a pale stiffen figure, who was not even moving it's eyelids. She was looking lifeless, only her structure was remaining there.

Gallade, seeing her in that state, had become heavily worried. He nudged her several times, like the last ones were bit harder. She still didn't responded. **"Diana. Diana. Respond me Diana"** , Fighter squalled out at her, while he waggled her front and back. She still didn't responded at all.

All the others became now quite fret about her. No one, except for one, didn't knew, what was the reason. The static atmosphere, which had formed, wasn't at all pleasant to anybody. "Latias, What's happened to Diana ?", May asked the female eon dragon. She and her friends have all witnessed, somewhat bitter moment was going on and worse for Fighter and Diana.

 _"Even we don't know about that, but something is with Diana, that's sure"_ , She said, whatever she knew. She herself was very concious about her as well, like others.

Even after countless shakes, Diana still didn't put out even a single word out of her mouth. He had spells of tears, build at the corners of his eyes at this and looked at Aunt Caroline with hope. **"Aunt Caroline, why Diana isn't responding ? What happened to her ? Why isn't she responding ?"** , He pleaded while letting his two big tears, crawling down by the side of the cheeks.

Caroline was self disordered due to the fact that, she couldn't able to, at least, guide her in a correct way. When he asked about that. Her heart started to beat fast as wasn't able to find, how to announce this to him. Thus, being silent for a period of time.

When Gallade waited for the answer and hadn't got, he **"Aunt PLEASE, tell me. What happened to her ?"** begged earnestly to her. He couldn't take more to see his mate in this condition for so long. And as for the Caroline, she wasn't able to find a way to properly convey this to him and all. Thus then pressure of the tension rouse more the past.

Gallade after waiting for a little more minute, seeing her in no action, he constantly started to brag her. He wasn't going to stop, till he knew everything. Thus, she couldn't tolerate anymore and just spelled out, **"Fighter... your child has been miscarried"** , while pausing in-between, in low tone. Then she immediately put her paws on her mouth and tried to regret whatever she said just then.

And immediately, the faces of all pokemons changed rapidly in sorrow and misery. Especially the the females, who could easily tell, how it feels for a mother to not get her child. Although, most of them were not a mother, but still, they could feel her emotions.

For humans, who just still confused at the expressions, they were making, was not able to interpret, what had happened. Only they knew that, anything bad and that is with related to Diana. "Hey Latias, what's wrong ? Why all of you look so sad ?", Max childishly asked to her. She looked at him and to his friends, not in a good mood though, _" Because, Diana's child has been miscarried"_ , and answered straightforwardly. And then looked back at the helpless, lifeless and emotionless pokemon, who used to be so lively, that she could paint the black and white world of common pokemon into vibrant colours. But now, she herself had turned fully white.

When they understood this, May rebuked Misty in sharp voice, "See Misty!", while she pointed her pointing finger on the Gardevoir. "I told you, you shouldn't be saying anything bad against her, at least, till this period. And moreover, she purposely hadn't done that", while she was screaming at her ears, most likely she used to do on Brock, when he follows his usual routine around any beautiful lady. So now, he was having some enjoyment on seeing her in the same way as his.

Misty glared from her corner of her eyes at him, which he got a same effect, as when he would be be mean look by a pokemon. So, he instantly, fixed his posture and stood still, while he looked at Diana.

* * *

Now Gallade, like Gardevoir was grieving for loosing their child, but he wasn't like her, without any movement. He thought that it was Arceus's wish that had happened to them for a good reason. He pulled her more towards him and, **"Diana, please pull yourself up. If you be like this, your child will not come back"** , chanted to her softly. He was trying to be optimistic at that time, consoling most of his own sadness. He knew that if he doesn't think like that, then she cannot force her to do so. Still, she would show no movement to him.

From Lucario, who was appreciating him for the job from inside, but being a aura and previously a emanation pokemon, could easily feel, what she was going through. Although she was completely new to this, but she still was a woman with a fertilised seed. But, when she turned to the orange dragon like creature trough her keen eyes, her sorrow turned into a wild rage.

She turned towards completely, horrific face painted on her face, which even scared mate and her child, who two took a little aback from the place. As charizard looked at her, was quite sacred even but didn't showed to all. She was looking more dangerous than his own masters in Charicific Valley. **"YOU SLAYER"** , she roared to him, almost blowing everything in between them. Then she formed a long bone-rod like structure in her left hand and gripped it tight. And then she started to run towards him, ready to strike.

Just at that moment, thanks for his training, he quickly blasts off the ground, avoiding the attack effectively. **"Wow! What was that move ?"** , Pikachu asked Rio, who was standing at the side of him. **"It's Bone Rush. It's really a strong move, and even gets stronger, if it is using by my mom."** , he said boastfully, while he kept his hands around the waist. He was feeling happy that his mother was master in this and eventually, he could master it.

Pikachu sweatdropped at this. If he was correct, than charizard could stand no long against her. And she might leave him at the edge of his life.

From the sky, Charizard shouted, **"I didn't done that on purpose"** to keep him safe from her. But after that answer, her anger became more fiery and then fired a large ball of blue green energy, straight targeting him and shouted, **"So, who asked you to do that, huh?"** , to him.

Charizard easily flew away from the target and laughed inside that she again missed it. But unknowingly to him, she also had the control over that ball, so he just used her aura to guide and hit it on his back, and thus, having a huge blast on the air, creating sound waves on air. So, Charizard, after taking the hit, fell on the ground with a high tudd sound.

By only one hit, he was heavily bruised all over his body, especially his back and his wings. He barely opened his eyes and saw her coming towards him, while forming that same long bone like structure, but this time, the lower edge was sharpen a lot. As she was there, she asked, **"Do you have any last wish"** , coldly to him. Everyone around there, now could tell, what she was planning to do.

Pikachu ran to her and beseeched her, **"Don't do this Caroline. This isn't right"** , rationally. She to him with a severe look on her face and snarled at him, **"So what do you think Pikachu, killing her baby was right by him ?"** , and then turned her attention again to him. _You aren't doing right, Caroline_ , was only Pikachu could think at that time and hope that his one of the oldest friend stays alive.

Others, including humans could able to formulate a plan to stop the deed, which she was also committing. Gallade was also seeing this horror was trying to take her back to her senses, as when she would come back and found this happened, she won't at all be pleased. **"Diana, Diana, wake up Diana. Aunt Caroline is about to kill your Charizard"** , he was repeatedly saying this to her, while he turned her face at the direction of the site.

After waiting for two to three seconds, the orange dragon was saying fragilely, **"I didn't knew that so many things had changed and... I often done this to just... play with him"** , and stopped. He was very much exhausted after getting that hit. But she was not there to listen his nonsense and simply aligned her spear at his neck. Most of the pokemons there, had closed their eyes as it would be hard for them to goodbye their friend. The humans just looked at it in worriedness.

Just as she forced her hands to sharply pass that trough his neck and when it just reached and touched it, **"NOOOO...** ", cried loudly an unexpected one, out of them to her. Everyone looked at the resonator, along with Lucario and Charizard, who somehow just opened his one eye. It was non other than Diana, who came out of her misery and yelled at her. Just then, she could again feel that pain in her stomach, but she put one hand around it to cover it and moved towards her.

She was trying her best to fasten her pace of speed, but she felt very weak, somehow. She reached at her, keeping her balance steady and said, **"Please Aunt, calm down. He hadn't done it on purpose"** , politely, while she waved her one free hand up and down to her to cool her hot temperatures. **"Why are you saving him. He has KILLED your child. He should be punished"** , she growled at her, not in a good way.

And then quickly again triggered her spear at him. Diana quickly stopped her by her arms, as she hold them, with her both hands, leaving her throbbing stomach. She looked directly at her in concern and pleaded, **"Please Aunt. He didn't knew of me from before, like others. And even if, you take him a suspect, then, if you do the same deed, then how can you differentiate between him and you, as you two done the same thing. And even if you do this,... this won't return back my baby"** , she explained her, most of the time, panting a little.

As soon as she finished this, Lucario realised, what she was about to do. Her eyes, were glimmering on realising this. And thus her modified Bone Rush's spear gone away. Now that she ahd realised this, she was feeling ashamed of herself doing that. She totally forgotten that, he was her one of the best friends and friends never do like this. Never.

Now that she was feeling guilty of what she what she was doing, she couldn't able to make an eye contact with her. What will she think of her. If she she herself lose her control on herself, then how can she manage her.

The feeling pokemon kept one hand on her shoulder in reassurance of her, that she would not mind anything. **"Sorry Diana, I was overwhelmed by that"** , the aura pokemon muttered low in voice. In return, she smiled happily that she finally abolished to REALLY KILL him.

Just then, she again she again felt that same pain, but in a little higher percentage, hit her lower abdomen. And as for some reason, she became so weak to take it anymore, she just collapsed. As she was falling down, her mate, quickly came caught her from falling on the ground. And then, when he looked at her, he saw her completely fainted. No movement at all, only her breath was on.

Now everything looks normal. Only she and charizard need some fits from Nurse Joy and will be back to normal. But then, a Butterfree was coming rushing to them. Then it landed near Bulbasaur, who looked quite surprised to see it. Then it said something, which gave some shocks to him and looked little tensioned. And after whatever it told him, flew away from him.

Pikachu saw him in worriness, so he asked, **"What happened Bulbasaur?"** , in confusion. Though he could see, sweat was coming from his head, as if his brain got overheated. So, he turned his head and answered, **"Professor Oak is coming in any moment"**. This effectively shocked him, though he was an electric type by himself.

He also saw that Diana was still not in her trainer's disguise and was still faint. So, he ran to his human friends and asked, what to do. But unfortunately, due to his pokesheech, they did understand a single word. So, Latias as usual, came in front and translated it for them. So, they also became very worried. They would return all her pokemons, but they can't change her form also. Moreover, the time was very short for them to do so.

Meanwhile, one old man with with lab coat, with white hair, winkled face, climbed the small hill like structure to reach the other end. After a lot of struggle, much for an old man, of course, reached the top. His eyes came out of the cupped space in the skull as he saw the thing, after him.

There were pokemons of many sizes, that he had never seen. Out of them, some pokemon's picture he had only seen, but today, they were all situated in this own ranch! It was a dream for him. "Holy Smoke!", he exclaimed at the site.

Everyone turned their head at the man, who said that, the people turned their heads back and saw Professor Oak had already reached there. He climbed down fast, as if some mysterious powers where helping him to do that. As he reached down, he closely looked at all the new pokemons, "Did Ash caught all this pokemons", and asked to the people there out there in a childlike manner, as when they get their favourite toy to play. So, Misty and her friends, not will to answer, nodded in 'yes' manner.

Just as he was about to leave the gang and to one of his curiosities, a hand from the back, had stopped him from going. It was Brock, in serious look. "Professor, we have a request", then he motioned Fighter to take Diana with him. "Can you give some berries to somehow take her back to the senses and of Charizard", he first pointed his finger on her and then to the orange dragon.

So, the professor, looked at the female pokemon, which he need to examine. As he was coming front to her, Gallade, was backing from him, as he was thinking of him as a threat to her. And he was bit 'late believer'. Brock saw him, moving aback, from him, so he said, "Don't worry Fighter, he will just examine Diana for the treatment.", politely to him.

He at first looked at him with dubious eyes for some moment. He found noting wrong with him from outside, and if his friend is suggesting him, then he must be of trustworthy. So he walked towards him, to check her properly. The professor Oak also started his job, "So, let me see", he muttered, before looking at him. It was good that Gallade had hold her in a horizontal manner, with both of his hands. So, it was easy for him to see her will.

He first hold her chin and moved her head in first right, than in left. Next he touched his back of the palm at her left cheek, then right and at last, the forehead. For the blade pokemon, he wasn't liking the way, he was treating her. He should do it gently and carefully. He was also commending him, but he didn't transferred it to his brain.

"She is only faint and nothing else to worry", he said, when he done his tests on her, to the humans. They were quite relief to hear it, much for Fighter, that something abnormal hadn't happen. He looked at her face and smiled. She would be ok very soon.

Then he turned to Charizard. From that distant, he could easily make out that he really need some serious treatment. So he again, turn back to Ash's friends and told, "Take her and Charizard to the Healing Room, left to the Research Lab. You will find Tracey. Tell him this and he will arrange for them" and instructed them.

"There is a healing room!", Brock and Misty exclaimed. What they knew that, there were no such rooms for pokemons to treat. "Yes, we recently created this to treat the injured and sick pokemons immediately. This not only saves the time, but also doesn't hesitate Nurse Joy all the time as all the operations are done, either by me or him", he answered and explained them.

So, after listening, Misty leaded Fighter to the room, where he need to take her. "Wait a minute", he stopped them from going. They turned back to see, what was left to say them. "You need Ash's pokedex to heal her. This healing machines are synced with Nurse Joy's computer, so I need to input the data of the person, whose pokemon is that, or if he found it in wild", he said this to all. Then he also realised, "And speaking of him, where is he ?", he pondered, as he could make out no where in the site. Likewise, Pikachu started to look for that device. He just have to remember, where she had last transformed into this. After following the sent of the machine, he finally found it. So, he grabbed it and ran to him to deliver.

All of the human's face, including Fighter's face had a sweatdrop, as, how they were going to answer. Just then, when one of them was to say something, Pikachu appeared there and gave him the device. "Oh! Thanks Pikachu", the receiver appreciated him, while he took it and petted on his head, who then let out a happy 'chaaa'.

Professor then gave that to them, who all then went to that direction. Now Professor, when looked at the giant orange dragon like pokemon, he was not able to think, how he would be carried to the room, since, Ash wasn't there to call him back. He had his pokeball. _"Don't worry Professor, we'll get him there"_ , said a male voice to him. Samuel startled to hear an unknown voice, that to, in his mind. He then looked at the Blue and red coloured similar looking pokemons, were going to that pokemon.

The next thing that he saw was, Charizard's body was outlined with a bluish-white colour, same like in their eyes and it started to levitate on the air. _"Where to go Professor"_ , the two pokemons asked simultaneously to him. He was little tongue-tiled to experience this for the first time. So, he answered little lately, "Go straight down to the lab, then in the end of the it, you will find a room, left, you will find it. There you can see Misty and that pokemon.", but gave the direction.

So, after listening, they straight moved to the direction with making a small boom sound in the air. Professor Oak noted that their speed is very high, compared to a dragonite, who was called the fastest flying type in the world.

But then, he again pondered, "Where is Ash ? And why did he dropped his pokedex out here ?", to Brock. He though, his friends must have been knowing about this. But the answerer was May, "Professor, we are telling you everything inside" in a nervous way. THere was a lot to tell him, but Diana had restricted them to tell him, till the league was over, at least.

"Who are you?", asked the old professor. He had never met her anywhere, but thought her to be a friend of Ash. "I am May Mapple and", now she grabbed her brother and pulled towards her and continued, "He is my younger brother, Max Mapple. We came from Hoenn region", she introduced herself and her brother. Now, he was little annoyed that he had also a tongue to speak, so he wanted to do that by himself also.

"Hoenn region", he spelled out and tried to remember that place, "meaning where Professor Birch lives, right", he conformed it. May and Max nodded in yes, as for being correct. So, he now know, he was correct and they all started to move to the living room to discuss the affairs. Meanwhile, Pikachu instructed Bulbasaur to take care of the egg, which they had got, until she arrives. With Pikachu, Aunt Lucario and her family, followed them, unknown to them.

 _ **SO FOR NOW, IT IS THE END. AND THERE IS A GOOD NEWS, [IT MAY ALSO BE BAD FOR SOME OF YOU]**_

 _ **I am going to introduce Pokeshipping and Advanceshipping in this story. How and why, please don't ask me. And it may be from the next next three chapters or so (I myself don't know, when to start)**_

 ** _SO, if you are interested in this shippings, then please welcome, or you may unfav this story. I am also going to insert more shippings with ASH._**

 ** _for then... Ta-Ta_**


	10. Gardevoir into the reality (PART 2)

**M** **iraculous Birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemons.

 **10\. Gardevoir into reality – the truth comes out(PART 2)**

 _ **(A/N)**_ _ **Thank you to first 10,000 viewers, 50 favs and follows. We have reached a milestone, which i personally never expected for my stories. I am just a rookie writer who want to be the very best, like no one ever was.**_

 _ **And again, I also thank you to all other readers who are engaged in this story. Your likes and favs gave me the spirit to continue to more.**_

 **And by the way, I want to share something with you all. Actually, i at first thought of making this story with the shipping between Ash and Gardevoir, NOT Ash as a Gardevoir. I wrote it unconsciously(i wasn't thinking anything) and published it.**

 **Later I realised that, what i have done. But your interaction gave me the support to continue with it. And please don't mind if I am to late for update. I have lot of work and I also have other stories to complete. I hope you all understand.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

RECAP

But then, he again pondered, "Where is Ash? And why did he drop his pokedex out here?", to Brock. He though, his friends must have been knowing about this. But the answerer was May, "Professor, we are telling you everything inside" in a nervous way. There was a lot to tell him, but Diana had restricted them to tell him, till the league was over, at least.

"Who are you?", asked the old professor. He had never met her anywhere, but thought her to be a friend of Ash. "I am May Maple and", now she grabbed her brother and pulled towards her and continued, "He is my younger brother, Max Maple. We came from Hoenn region", she introduced herself and her brother. Now, he was little annoyed that he had also a tongue to speak, so he wanted to do that by himself also.

"Hoenn region", he spelled out and tried to remember that place, "meaning where Professor Birch lives, right", he confirmed it. May and Max nodded in yes, as for being correct. So, he now knows, he was correct and they all started to move to the living room to discuss the affairs. Meanwhile, Pikachu instructed Bulbasaur to take care of the egg, which they had got, until she arrives. With Pikachu, Aunt Lucario and her family, followed them, unknown to them.

* * *

It was a while now that had happened. Now we find ourselves in a big dining room, Professor Oak took a sip of his tea and placed it on the table. The others were also present, Misty who had come back after guiding Fighter to the room. We also find Delia, accompanying them there. They all looked low and sad.

"I see", Samuel started first and then took his sip again, "I understand, why you hide that from me", he confirmed, but he didn't sound ok-ish. He was quite upset about the face; he came to know. "I am awfully sorry Professor Oak, please forgive me", she earnestly begged for the mercy from him, while she stood up and bowed in front of him.

He shook his hand and said, "I completely understand that Mrs. Ketchum. I am a Professor and the job of us is to explore the pokemons that we never seen. It was obvious that I might have done something with her to experiment", with a forced laugh, to make it more normal.

Delia still couldn't accept that. she could easily make out that, it hurt him a lot and so she constantly bowed in shame as an apology. Even Misty, Brock, May and Max were also very upset to see the old curious professor in dismay. He tried to hide it with best, be he couldn't. the pokemons were not very happy to know.

After some time, Tracey came back with the report in hand, "She now completely fine" and then Diana came along with Fighter accompanying her. He wanted to make it clear that she was OK then.

When she entered the room, she could sense that some kind of misery was going on there, she was even surprised to see her mom out there. They all look sad for some reason. She went to her mom's side and asked, _"What happened mom? Why are you here?"_ , politely to her. She was damn getting some sorrow feeling, radiating from her.

Delia looked at her face and imagined, what she would say or do, if she told her. She herself had advised her, not to…but now, she herself had done this. "Please forgive me Diana", and made a sad-teary face, "But we had to tell him your secret", and started to cry, while holding her as a support.

Gardevoir looked at her and gave a hug to her. She could sense, what she was feeling of. She was feeling that she lost her own words in front of her. But in contrary, Diana cursed herself for this. If she wasn't faint or was little careful, then, this might not happen. She then looked at the Professor, who wasn't angry, but sad like all.

After giving a hug to her, she slowly moved to him, and bowed in apology and telepathized, _"I am very sorry for hiding this from you, Professor Oak"_ , in dejected and entreaty to him. So, Professor Oka again shook his hand and said, "That's understandable. I really don't feel anything for this. Your mom done it for your safety, and that's all she should care about you", he said, as he rejoiced himself up. He was a professor, but at first, he was human being. And all human being should care and love each other, protect and save them from all trouble. That makes an ideal man.

"Umm…. Can I know, what's going on here?", Tracey popped up into the conversation, before it, no one felt his absence. And thus, when he questioned, everyone's head just turned head to him. Now Professor Oak stood up from his chair and said, "Well, we are talking about", and then he looked at Diana, who gave him 'green signal' to him, and so he continued, "Ash is this pokémon", and called her from behind to introduce to him in her real disguise.

Tracey jumped up a feet or two for the bolt from the blue. He blinked his dubious eyes at her multiple a number of time, to observe and could rely on what he just said. He looked at her with his, so called, pokemon observer's eyes. And gone into her. He first started from her face, viewing it from different angels and then slowly moving to downwards.

Fighter was annoying this. He didn't like that guy to look into so keenly. She wasn't an atomic bomb, which they need to examine will before executing any project on it. He just kept his feet still, so that, his mate might not get angry or humiliated for his action.

Some few minutes later, he finished all his quarries about her and finally concluded, "Ok, now I believe that _she_ is really Ash". But then he laughed out for no reason, as if he had gone nuts. But he wasn't looking like mad, I mean, of course.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, as what happened to him? "What happened to you", Professor Oak asked him, and making him to cool him down. He rubbed off a tear from his eyes, which had accumulated due to excess laughter and said, "Cause, it is the reason, he never attracted to a girl, even after so many insinuations from Misty and all", and after finishing it, he again started to laugh at this.

So the reaction was very simple, Brock sweat dropped when he assumed the aftermath for his deed, Misty was becoming livid and was preparing to smack him down the hardest, while most of the others didn't understand anything from it. Pikachu was one, who was indifferently out of the side, who knew every aspect of his speech.

And for Gardevoir, she was little surprised to hear it. _She felt that kind of feelings for me,... but how and... why?_ and thought bitterly for her. When she didn't knew her reality, he couldn't feel anything for her, but she was somewhat more attracted to the male pokemons. Perhaps she thought that males are much stronger than females, so she interacted more. But now, everything became clear.

And the next thing which everyone noticed was that, Misty with sheer force, ran and kicked on his face, pulling out some blood from his nose and confined him on the ground. "You better learn to control your tongue, or you will have even WORSE than this", she berated him while she shown her demon of her with horns and a staff, ready to stab it into him.

Everone out there had a sweat drop in their fore head, who all hoped and felf mercy for him. So, after some time, everything became normal. Everone was then seated on the sofa, where Brock and Tracey sat together, Misty, May anf Max at one side, while the opposite side was filled with Delia, Diana and her mate, along with her fathful Pikachu with the egg. The last side was covered by Lucario and Professor Oak.

Brock had calmly adviced him not to be like womanish schoolgirl and tease, especially _her_ with this kind of matters. After completing two journies with them, gave a thick idea of what to say and what not to. After some more chatting about their journey, now telling him about her history, which he heard eagerly. Gardevoir also introduced Luca as her Aunt, who finally said something to the old human through aura. Naturally, humans can't understand pokespeech.

Then they move out, coming back to the original place, from where she left. **"Diana, are you alright"** , askec the ambassador of Professor Oak. She nodded while she replied to him light-heartedly. **"Thanks Arceus. At least, noting happened to you"** , and then immediately realised, what he has said. She might now be feeling guilty of herself for loosing her child. How can he do this kind of thing?

But, she took it airly as she fully knew, Bulbasaur would never genuinely try to make her interior to herself. She then asked him to ask all his party to assemble in front of her so that, she can make her speech. On abiding by her command, he fired a signal up and call everyone at one place.

When she saw, all her pokemons were at the place, she started her speech, " **As you all know by this time that we have secured 8 badges for the Johto league and we are in. So, I want you all to prepare by heart so that, this time, we can come up from all the challengers"** and finished with it.

Everyone gave thier happy cry on hearing it. Now they have the real chance to prove themselves to the world. From the Crowd, Charizard, who was already dpressed due to that dreadful incident, not became more remorseful as he clear remembered that it was for HIM that she lost the league. Why do every worng thing has to be related to Charizard alone? Huh...

Diana felt pity on him. He was overburdening himself in this matter. It was just an accident and nothing else. And besides, there must be some good sides also for his.

On the other hand, Uncle Laurence was fired up as he finally going to compete in some legal competition, along with his son, who got his character. But he also feared them at the same time. What kind of challengers there might be. Can he face them all or he will let loose of his new trainer's trophy.

Gardevoir then turned back and walked some distance to Oak and asked him to not reveal her new pokemons to Gary. And he agreed on it. He trusted her than him, though he had blood relationship with him.

So from the next day onwards, they stared their training. She instructed them what to do. Everyone became pumped up and started to polish their skills. Charizard decided to do his best and he want on short commings from himself. He will give his best in the league as it was for him that she loose.

And Lucario even left any chance to teach her some new moves, which could be benificial for her. It was tedious and tiresome at first, but as she regularly done it, adding a new move, once she perfected the first one, she gradually gained interest in it. She gave her full consentration in that, which also ignited their will to do better than the best out of them.

As the days past, she also started to learn about all the moves that she and all rher pokemons could learn and knew. So, she along with her team trained a lot. But, it doesn't mean that they only trained and nothing else. When they finished, Diana would teleport her friend and mate into their house and spend time with each other. Luckily Professor Oak had gifted her the egg, which she adopted as her own and cared it with her mate. She would treat it like her own, somewhat like her mother, which she had done with her.

Gallade and his mate would caresses their child happily and he woild smile that his mate had returned to normal completely. He even came closer with her, when they slept in the same bed, keeping thr egg in the middle and she could hold it like as if her whole life was within it. So, he kept one hand on her, to pull them closer and they would sleep.

After three weaks of time, after they had finished their training, they came back home with sweated faces. **"Man! That was really tough"** , the feeling pokemon panted and heaved it out. She strongly need some bath and cold drink to refresh herself. **"At least, we have managed to hit the target"** , her trusty Pikachu replied to her feelings.

So, she went for it, after she had informed her mother, who was currently making the lunch for them and all her friends would help each other.

After some time, she came out, fresh and tidy. Pikachu and other saw her coming and decided to tease her a little bit, **"Awwweee! I think, it the first time when I am seeing sooo neat and tidy"** , he implied her in mocking tone while folding his arms, and eyed doubtfully.

Diana turned into full red embarrassment and she yelled, **"What did you say** **PIKACHU. I told you to not do _this_ again"** , and fumed smokes out of her ears like mad. She stiff her hands st her sides, portraying a very annoyful moment for her. Why was she only the cental of comedy as she saw, all her friends, and ven her mate was laughing whole-heartedly. Little did she noticed, Gallade was trying to shrug it off from him, but he failed.

However, they settled and started to eat on what her mom and her friends had made. So, every body dug in. Delia also placed the egg of her, at the side of the table near dining table. It helped them to keep a check on it, every now nad then. But, when they were in the middle of their lunch, the Egg started to glow in dazzling white.

Everyone turned their heads at the source of light and saw it. Gardevoir hurriedly stood up from the chair and moved to it. From her earlier experience, she kept the glowing egg delicately on the soft pillow of the sofa. She closely anticipated on the egg.

Everyone from behind watched her and the egg closely. As the minutes passed by, the started to glow more, untill it took a proper shape. It was a olive green color pokemon with a horn and a flower like tail on it's back. **"Mommy!"** , it said triumphantly, after it opened it's eyes and looked at the first closet person to it.

Gardevoir could feel, soming good sensation, tingled in her heart, giving her a warm and happy sensation. She was new to this situation. When she heard that one single word from it, it somehow just forget about what had previously had happened.

She thrown her both hands and picked it up and she hugged it to her chest. Gallade from the spectators, came out and went to her and slowly poked from the side. She released it from her hug and let it see it's father also. When she looked at him, **"Daddy"** , it sqealed delightfully and jumped onto his arms.

Fighter smiled at it and hold it lovingly. Diana neared to it, where she was embraced by one hand from her back and she even hold one hand on the baby pokemon. So creating a happy family chain between them.

So, after this, it eaten some pokefood and played with them. Later in few days, they learnt that it was female and thus, she was givrn a nick name, Larvi. Larvi enjoyed the accompany of her parents and Uncle Pikachu a lot. When ever they used to tire, Pikachu was the only hope to save them.

So, days were crossing on a happy basis. But one night, Diana was having problem in sleeping. She was continuously turing left and right, while others were sleeping peacefully. So she decied to clean her face and then come back to sleep. She then stealthily hovered out from the bed and moved out of the bed.

She walked to the sink and rinsed lightly her face. She looked up the mirror so as to see, that she hasn't got mad. Previously, she wax getting a strange message from someone into her mind, through telepathy, of course. She couldn't identify, who was speaking, but one thing for sure, it was worn out and as if, it was it's last words.

After that, she again climbed back the staircase and noticed that Fighter was already standing near the door. **"Have you awaken because of me?"** , she askec softly so not to disturb others. He nodded and agreed. She felt sorry for him as he had awaken from the middle of his sleep. Gallade slowly approached to her and said, **"Don't worry Diana, I won't mind it. But why are you awake in this mid night"** , softly, almost inthe same tone of his mate, but little worried.

 **"It is..."** , she paused as she was unable to think of the way to express it. She was twisting her fingers to get a way. **"It is what?"** , Gallade impatiently asked her in a little loud voice. He couldn't predict anything from the two words, that she had spoken.

 **"It is just that I'm getting some weird message in my head from someone, I don't know"** , she, at last spilt the beans out of her mouth. Now probably ne would think that she has gone nuts due to excessive training in past few days.

Gallade looked at her face, who was fearing about something and she had closed her eyes. He understood that she wasn't telling any lie. That was his instincts. The bond that they had, helped them to understand eachother very well. He kept one hand on her shoulder and asked, **"What did it said Diana?"** , with a smile to compensate her feelings.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Even if only one night light was glowing the empty dark, his face was glowing enough to lighten that. She could now rely on him and said, **"It something said like to run away. Something is coming to me. And then it said, dangerous"** , in a low sad tone.

Fighter now understood the whole problem, **"So, it was the only thing, which it said"** , he asked for confirmation. She nodded and said it him, not in a happy way, **"Yea...But you know Fighter...After I listen to it. I somewhat giving me unsteadiness in myself. I am feeling a deep anxiety of what will be happening in future. What does it mean anyway..."** , she replied first and paused to decide, whether to tell it to him or not. But she restrained to tell him. She was quavering with dread. But she couldn't continue it for long, as her mate suddenly pulled her to him and hugging her tightly.

 **"You don't have to worry about anything Diana"** , he solemnly said to her with a tranquiling smile on his face. He moved his face to hers and kissed her on her lips, to suck out all the worries and fear out from her beautiful body. Diana immediately melted with the first contact and started to reciprocate with him, with the same gratitude.

After a considerable amount of time, he pulled out from her, and noticed deep red colour, covering her face. She was trying to be normal, but she couldn't in no time, as it was till a very intimating thing for her. **"We are all here. I am here, your friends and family, all are here with you, so you needn't have to be worried. And if anything reall happens, we all will face with courage and determination to save you"** , he comforted her with full will.

After listening to him, she couldn't help but to nod happily. After that, they both entered into the room and slept on the bed, facing each other, while placing a hand on their baby.

* * *

 _In the same time in Unova(Morning)_

We find ourselves in the middle of some workers, who were working on their positions on the monitors about something. "What is the status now", was heard from the arrogant gruffle voiced boss, who asked from his men. So one of them manaed to say quiveringly, "We need more than a week to fin...", at here he was at the stance, made his top as his boss slammed his fist verticality on the desk and snrled angrily,

"How dare you, you all to do this. It's going now for over two weeks, and still you can't finish it. YOU FOOLS", he houled from his postion and pointed his staff with a energy building on it, at which all of the workers shrieked and feared at his angry wrath, but he stopped, when Colress came in front of him firmly and said solemnly, "Master, Please pardon there men from your anger, as it wasn't their fault that we are late. The government has been more strict then before and surveillance has been now very often."

His boss cooled down from the heat and said, "Ok, if you say so, but", and now pointing to them strictly, "I will not wait more than ONE week extra, or else, YOU ALL will have it"

* * *

 _Back with our friends_

As cold chilling ruthless nights passed away, it allowed the bright warm day to start. The rays of the sun, penetrated from the curtains, landing on the bodies of the sleeping couple. Diana was interrupted from her nice cozy sleep on her bed, when it overed over her eyes. This made her to open them and get up from the bed.

When she lazily opened them and looked at her side, expected her mate and her Larvi to be found, but happened the opposite. This made her to jerk up from the bed and look around the room. **"Got up already Diana"** , she head it from a very familiar crisp light voice in the air. As she turned her head at right, she found the source.

 **"What's the time now Pikachu?"** , she asked him, and took the last yawn in the day to start it. Pikachu was fed up with it, but he need to obey the rules. **"It is 10:30 in the morning, you know"** , he replied plain sarcastically. She then realised that she was late and so, no one was there in the bed, except for her. She blushed in embarrassment and without thinking anything, ran out of the room into the bathroom to at least get freshed up.

And like always, Pikachu concluded, **"When every person wakes up at morning, only my trainer wakes at near noon. What a luck I got from Arceus!"** , and sighed sadly and walked down to the dining room to finish off his breakfast.

After some minutes, Gardevoir came out of the bathroom and landed in the living room plainly. She didn't wanted to give any more bad impression on them. When she entered into the room, she saw everyone was waiting for her. "C'mon Diana, breakfast is already set for you", her mother said with a pleasant voice to her.

So, she walked in and took a seat next to her mate. As she looked around, she couldn't see her Larvi anywhere. Gallade understood from her face and said, **"Larvi has already eaten her breakfast and now she is playing with Phanfy in the garden"** , to her. Then she became worry free about her and started hers along with all.

After that was over, Delia went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, with the assistance of her Mr. Mime and Brock. The others decied to go to the ranch to decied, what should be done then. Diana asked Fighter to take their Larvi and May's Phanpy back, so that she can teleport all. So, when they came back, she did it.

The ranch was very cheerful at that them because, all of the pokemons were playing with each other happily. As they entere into the field, they bacame aware about them, they greeted all. Larvi and Phanpy jumped from their mother's and trainer's clutch to join the playing team.

When Bulbasaur saw Larvi with his trainer for the first time, he walked to her and asked, **"It that the pokemon, of which, Professor Oak gave you the egg?"** , hesitantly. He didn't wanted to make her sorry anymore. For his answer, she nodded happily and asked him to announce to her pokemons that there will be no training for today.

Bulbasaur was delighted to hear it and immediately notified that to all. So, everyone gave out their happy cry. So, everyone got to their own work or joined with someone to play. Diana then felt a small tap near her foot and looked down to see. It was her Larvi and said, **"Mommy, please play with us"** , pleadingly. She asked her father the same. As they didn't had any other work to do, so they agreed with her and joined with her.

When all of the pokemons were busy in playing or doing their own work, no one noticed, something was floating in the high sky and looking at them. It's main focus on the green-white female pokemon, who was playing with some kids. It would laugh at her, at one time, but the other, felt happy in it's own heart that someone was there like it.

It floated down from the skies, down on the ground to reveal itself among them. _"Can I also join with you"_ , it said with a giggle and hyperactive mood. Diana and all the pokemons looked surprised and looked at each other. All the pokemons, who could talk in telepathy, were already in her group, so so was the pokemon, who want to come.

When she turned to left, she saw the creature, who was calling to them. She was amazed to see 'that creature' in front of her. **"Yeah sure, why not Mew"** , she said with some uncertainness. She wasn't expecting her to coming by, all of a sudden.

 **"I would love to, but. I have to do the task, for which I have came here"** , she said, now in a serious manner. So, at her presence and her demeanor, everyone stopped playing, even the small once. Mew then turned to Gardevoir and hovered round her body. Then she concluded, **"Well, you have pretty much grown up, from the last time I saw you in your true self"** , and praised her. She bushed in complement.

But this time, Aunt Lucario, Uncle and Rio came from the side forests and immediately spotted her in the field. **"Lady Mew!"** , the aura pokemon exclaimed at her and ran towards her to conform her, as it to be. Even Mew exclaimed, **"Caroline! It's been such a long time, since we met"** , and bolted to give her a friendly warm hug. After they parted, **"Really, there has been so many chance in you also"** , she commented to her also. The Lucario's son pop out from the back and asked her, **"Who is she mom"** , in a bit confused manner. The way, they were talking, was like they were once very close friends. **  
**

Mew then quickly looked down to the child and asked, **"Is this your child Caroline, how cute!"** , her fondly and started to nuzzle with his cheeks. She nodded and smiled at her reaction, but she added, **"But if you stay with him for even half a day, you will understand, _"how cute"_ he is. How big headache is he, is all gone from his dad"**, mockingly.

At this, Rio fumed a little at his mother, but couldn't speak anything in front of them. **"Then also, you are STILL CUTE"** , she finished with that. Then coming back to the start, she floated up and turned to Diana, **"You know, Why I am here today?"** , she asked seriously.

She didn't knew, and so she said it. Then she continued, **"I'm here for basically two reasons"** , she begain but noticed some baby pokemons around her, so she asked Diana to move them at a side as this conversation is not suitable for children. So, instead of her, Lucario asked her Rio to take Phanpy, Larvi and other pokemons at a side and play. He obliged to her request and moved them away from them.

After that, she continued, **"First, While I was researching, I got tto know that Team Plasma is planning to come here and take you with them"** , she said with soild seriousness. Gardevoir gulped at this in surprise and asked quickly, **"Why and when they are coming?"** , as she couldn't wait for the answer. Something told her that the message that she was getting yesterday night was related to this and that was utterly scary. Miaty, May, Max and Brock, who were stand still, without any disturbance, raised a question by one of them, "What happened Diana, why are you so scared?".

So mew turned to that person and said telepathically, _"Team Plasma is coming to Kanto to take away Diana from here for their evil purpose"_ , but could listen all of the people and pokemon there. Then she turned to her and decied to use her telepathy to talk now onwards, as everyone could then understand, _"Team Plasma is coming for your powers Diana. You are not any ordinary Gardevoir or any normal pokemon. You are the Queen of all Psychic and Fairy types. So you inherit some divine powers, which no other pokemon have, except for the kings and Queens of different types"_ , at here, she paused.

She saw, Diana to swollen down a bit and said, **"But I couldn't able to do my mating properly"** , and tried to not to tear up ahain about this matter. Gallade supported her by his arms, by holding her shoulders. He didn't wanted to see her in that state again.

When Mew heard this, she was a little surprised, _"But you and your mate have the golden yellow coloured horns on you two, so what is the matter"_ , and asked with oblivious look. She saddened more, but she was a little happy as she at least have Larvi to accompany her, and she answered, **"I am not pregnant anymore."** , with a steel heart in her.

As she was informed, she chuckled inwardly and said, _"This brings me to the second topic on which I had to speak to you, my dear"_ , light-heartedly. Now she understand, the reason for being her so quiet, obsoleted and depressed, when she last time saw them.

Gardevoir looked up at her and waited her to continued. _"Before I begin about this, I want to tell you that this may be little complicated for you to understand"_ , she apprised her. In response, she and all other members there, nodded. So she carried on.

 _"Your body is now made up of two bodies. One is the original you and the other, which I brought and mended with yours to hide you from that evil Plasma Team. So, the other body, which I brought was of a male, which you are in there, before your maturity. So, as you have matured, there is no use of keeping that body in you, and thus I came here it remove that from you"_ , she explained sincerely to all.

They all understood well, but some common genuine questions generated from this, **"But why there is a need of doing this anyway"** , Diana asked with little curiosity as everything was centralised on her. So, she should know everything about it. Mew sighed a little, as she need to give the answer of her, _"Well now, as I have said. You have two bodies in one and the other body is of a male, so you can't become pregnant anyway. Moreover, it blocks more of your powers and capabilities, and adds a weight on you to carry it."_ , she then paused and looked at Gallade, _"Have you ever tried to pick her up?"_ , and asked him.

He formed a sweat drop at the thought of how it was to pick her up, last time. Mew easily got the answer and continued, _"See, you may look like this, but your weight is much more that what it should be"_ , and clarified her all doubts. But then, the redhead girl popped up in the conversation and asked, "Mew,... can you tell us, from where you got that 'second body' for her", shyly. There were other reasons for her to ask this.

She turned to her and replied quickly, _"Well, as far as I remembered, I got that body from one of the Orange Islands. I asked Celebi to take me to the future, as he saw that the boy was soon going to die due to some accident. And his mother wanted him to stay alive. So to fulfil both the needs, I bought it and done that"_. Now every one was aware of Ash Ketchum's past. And was little sad.

But Misty had some other thoughts running in her mind and asked, "Mew, can you come with us, I and May have something to say to you", and requested her. May was surprised ans she couldn't able to recall that she had ever asked her about that, but she couldn't think any further, as Misty dragged her and Mew, out of that crowd intk some alone place.

The others kept looking at them as why they were doing this. But nevertheless, they could argue

* * *

 _With Misty, May and Mew_

They came at the side of a shed, far away from the gang. May and Mew couldn't think of anything, about which they were brought to there. As they became settled, Misty finally put forth her words, "Mew, please, can you make the Ash's second body as an individual person", and pleaded while she joined her palms together. Mew tilted her head as she understand nothing from that statement.

 _"What did you exactly meant by that"_ , she asked politely to her. So, Misty immediately got into it, "Look, I just want Ash Ketchum, whom I knew from the beginning of his journey, now we came to know as Diana, who has two bodies. So, I simply want you to take out him from her body and bring that body into life, with all tje characteristics of him", she tried her level best to make her understand.

 _"But why do you want him to re-live"_ , she asked curiously. It was ridiculous thought to be implemented. Why would she want him to live alive again.

For Misty, it was a big question. It contained a lot of her emotions and feelings about it. She closed her eyes and thought of her single man, whom she always desired to stay with, to cuddle with, to be happy with. So, after taking a long breath, she spoke, "There are lot many things, for which I am asking. From beginning, I used to be rude, short-sighted and never cared for anyone as my sisters drove me crazy all the time. But after meeting him at the back of the river, after I learnt about his character. I started to feel about him", at here she paued a little. She wanted to sxpress all tje feelings through her words and tried also.

"It is not just me, but many girls, got instantly attached to him for his personality, for his kindness, lovingness and gratitude that he gives to others. Like May", at here, she pointed on her and continued, "she is also, one of the examples". Now May jumped back a little, less for the fear, but more for the embarrassment in front of all.

"What! What are you talking about?", she asked her in nervous state. As far she she remembered, only ornce or twice, she might have confessed to her, but that were at the least possible predictions. Mew was then understanding their situations and looked at her once and shifted her gaze back on Misty.

She then finally understood that. She practically wanted Ash to live as a individual and not as a part of Diana. She looked at her, seeing something unique, which she hadn't seen after a long time and asked, _"So tell me this truly as it will depend Ash's life...Why do you all love him"_ , calmly and sincerely.

Misty and May blushed furiously, which was enough for her answer, but then, she wanted to hear it from their mouth. The redhead, stepped foward, controlling over her blush, she announced, "Yes Mew, we all love him. Even some pokemons love him in the same manner, like Bayleef. And we promiss to protect him from all the threats and dangers." honestly like the fresh cream from the pure milk.

Mew smiled with delight and told them, _"Ok, I agree,... But"_ , happily, while pausing in the middle. The girls jumped up with joy but it was abruptly stopped, when she interjected. They looked at her with confusion while they blinked their eyes.

 _"I can't fully make him the way you two are wondering"_ , she said as she in tiresome manner. They were making a request, which was out of syllabus for her, but she agreed to do, for their sake and for humanity. But their demands were rising big like skyscrapers.

She took a long breath and sighed down, as it was going to be another big explanation for them, _"Can you think, how weird it would be to have two person with the same first person view, feel thought etc. So, it would be very diff for them to coordinate also"_ , here she was cut off, by May, "But, you can do something, please!", she pleaded with her puppy eye face.

The feline cat like pokemon breathed a short sigh and restrained to say, _"Ok, I understand. I will try to keep Ash's memory from the first journey till that time, with the human form, and rest will be stayed with the original body. I will try to segregated, as much as I can, but is also another problem"_ , she paused, but quickly continued, as she knew, it would let them to dome with thousands of more questions, _"It may happen that the personality, that you are acquainted with, may differ from the result"_ , she told them.

After hearing it, the girls looked at them dubiously wile they blinked their eyes, that she was talking about. Mew could interpret from the faces and continued, _"It may happen that, Ash become extremely steel-hearted, while Diana become very soft hearted. It may happen that he become, somewhat like...Pervert or vice versa. Look!, anything can happen, depending upon your luck and my concentration, it can be very successful or abortive."_.

They now well known, about the consequences, but Misty became little bitter, "That means, you should be ashamed of being a legendary pokemon. If you can't do this simple task easily, that what would the others think", and said, without thinking of anything.

At this, Mew became annoyed and irate and wailed strongly, _"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS!_ _I only know, what I should know, and then even, I agreed to help, but you humans, they are all the same. I shouldn't be there to help you"_ , after this, she turned back to fly back tk Diana and just do, for what she had come here for.

May instictly caught her tail with one hand, which made her to turn back and see, who has done that then and found, it was that brunette. "Please Mew! Don't go away. I apologize for her", she pleaded entreatily with a soft face and she left her tail free from her hand.

But Mew wouldn't listen. It was a big insult of her. How can a normal human being can taunt her for the lack of knowledge. She wasn't an aggressive pokemon, but if she had furthur continued, she was sure, she could have hit thousands of aura spheres to knock her down. May constantly begged her to pardon Misty and promised to be in favour of her, in her whole life. Lastly, after a long such commotion, and May managed to bring Misty to say sorry, then she agreed.

Thus they left that place to reach Diana and her friends for the treatment.

* * *

 _Back with Diana and her friends_

Diana and her friends were waiting for good fifteen minutes or so for Mew and others to return and was constantly thinking of why Misty took them away for a secret conversation. Other than that, she had noting practically to do.

She was walking back and forth, when she noticed them to return back. When they reached there, Diana immediately short, _"What on earth it take you so long for whatever talk you were having? And by the way, why did you three go anyway?...huh!"_ , to the redhead girl with a little annoyance.

In return, she said nothing to her and just signed her wait and watch. She would get to know herself. Mew was getting ready for her operation and then asked, **"Now Diana, please stand in front of me and stay still. You can close your eyes, if you feel anything anxious for this course"** , her politely. Gardevoir nodded and and done, as she instructed. From there, it was only Mew's job to do everything.

Her eyes were glowing and two orbs of yellow energy was forming in her tiny it grew larger, she threw them at her, which formed a small vortex, inside the two orbs which collided on her a:d fromed a big bubble. Two small green orbs of energy was forming in the hands of Mew also.

People and pokemons alike, couldn't understand, what on earth, the processes were and how long will it take. After about half an hour or so, all the things ended up and the two bodies got separated out of the one. There weren't in the conscious state, so they were sleeping or had no sense.

Everyone then looked at the two seperate bodies and was little amazed to find that the boy's body was actually breating. Hadn't she told that she could be just seperate the boy's body only. Some of the pokemons and Brock looked at the cat pokemon.

 _"Don't ask me anything about this. Ask this from Misty and May"_ , she responded apace, from the sixth sense, that she had. Then she turned at them and said, _"Now that I have done. You still may find some difference from before. If anything goes worse than bad, let me know. And they are now senseless. They will gain it at the evening"_ , with that, she flew straight away from them.

They then looked at each other and then at the unconscious duo. They decied to carry them home and wait for the evening.

* * *

 _At around evening_

Around this time, May and Misty had told them about what had happened when Misty took May and Mew, minus, their feelings that they had expressed. But it was useless because, Brock from the beginning knew that she had fallen for him and Max knew that his big sister was already in love with Ash. But, due to being a pokemon and that to a female, they couldn't help it. Delia was happy that she now had two children.

In the room of Ash, he started to open his eyes and slowly sat up on the bed. He looked at his hands, his legs, his stomach. He couldn't understand, what had happened. He got down and then looked at the mirror. In it, he saw something unexpected, he became Ash!

But then, he couldn't remember, why he was having this thought. He was Ash, from the beginning, and will be Ash, till the end. So, what's the big deal. He couldn't able to answer his one question. So he walked out of the room and climbed down the staircase to reach the dining room.

Then after, Gardevoir started to open her eyes. She also did the same like Ash, bjt she didn't had any question formed. And she even came down to the dining room.

"Hello everyone", he said in cheerful manner. All people and pokemon's attention was dragged to him. Out of them, Misty and May were the most happiest people in the room. They rushed to him and gave him a big tight hug to him. In the reflex, his body embraced his hands around them, which seemed like returning their hug.

The raven haired boy was little confused as to see them, and feeling them hugging so close. He could evidently feel their body parts, which somewhat made him blush, but he tried to hid it. "What happened? Why are you hugging me?", he asked them baffled manner.

They then parted from him and nodded side ways, "It's nothing for", one of them said lightly. _Looks like, every was done perfectly and he is same like before. Wow! I'm so happy_ , thought Misty joyfully and mentally jumped up and down in happiness.

For Ash, he just tilted his head for the puzzled situation, but he shrug it off later. Then the pokemon came down from the staircase and saw the crowd. Fighter saw her and greeted, **"Diana, you are back"** , with a smile. He was very cheerful to see her again back to life.

She turned towards him and walked towards him. Then something very unusual happened. At least for that moment. Gardevoir walked over him and embraced him with her soft hands and leaned on his chest. Then she said, **"Yes, I'm back, my darling~"** , in a seductive tone, while the last part was utterly loving voice.

Fighter's face immediately turned into crimeson and looked at her in a strange frightened expression. He never ever had expected this kind of words would be said by her for him, and more strangely, the way she had said. It was haven-hell different from before.

The pokemons, who knew pokespeech, they all were astonished. No one had expected it, except for Larvi, who was new to the world.

She then parted form him looked at him, in some weird happy face. Actually, weird for him, not for all. Lucario came from the back and adviced, **"I think, you aren't well right now."** , to her and announced, "We should get dinner as fast as we can", worriedly. She never had this thought that Diana would say something in such tone. Maybe from the overstress from the work with Mew had resulted this. A good night sleep might cure it.

Everyone understood it but Ash jumped up in surprise and looked around frantically. Then he he could notice two to three unknow pokemons along with his friends and mother, were looking at him weirdly. "What happened dear, why are you so scared?", asked his loving mother politely.

He was then a kind of dumbfound and tongue tiled, so he answered little lately, "Who are they mom?" but he asked her instead, in startled look . The blue jackle's metal horns, all over it's body, strong canines and firm looks had made him horrify, the two big white and green pokemons who were looking at him, feared him a lot.

Why was he frightening? He was a kid, who would love to meet new pokemons and make friends, so why? Moreover, they were all his pokemons, minus Gardevoir, who would be later officially caught by him.

"Don't joke if you can't. They are your pokemons, you dumbo", Misty said in a mocking anger. But the result that came out ,was out of what they had expected, "My pokemons!", at here he paused and looked properly, while he blinked his eyes twice. His all friends and Mom were shocked, "But I don't remember catching them.", and then he said the monst probable answer.

Misty and then realised that Mew must have not include the memories, when he was Gardevoir, because, he had caught all his new pokemons, while he was in that form. So it made sense. But,... then how would they explain this to Ash.

"But Ash, you have caught them, don't you remember?", she said straightforwardly. She wanted to be as real and good as she could be to make him believe and he would. "Are you sure Misty...mmmm", Ash then protested against her and said it, whike looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

All of the others and bulid a sweat drop on their foreheads and his reaction. They didn't have anything to counter with. What would that say, that he was a pokemon in past and caught them then and now his memory was washed up.

"Ok... if you say so", Ash suddenly said to her, which meant that he agreed on her, but lately. He was self confused as things in his head was in portions, some he knew that had happened, but when did it happened and why, he had no clue. He just knew, it had happened!

The girls breath a sigh of relief and everything turned back into normal. At last, everything was normal, or they would have to call to Mew to solve it. As the time moved on, they had their dinner, at that, he was delighted to taste such an item, yet, at the furthest corner of his mind, he might have remembered it, which gave him the instincts that she cooks very good foods.

After the dinner was done, Mr. Mime took all the dishes away from the table to the kitchen and the others got ready to reschedule their sleeping arrangements.

"Brock, like before, you can take the lounge and if you can, take Max with you as well", Delia said, while looking at him contentedly. They agreed at it. She then turned to the two teenager girls and instructed, "May, Misty, You two can take the upper guest room, right opposite to Ash's room", and they nodded happily.

Now it was left only Ash, as Diana and Gallade already knew that they need to sleep in Ash's room. So it was difficult for her to suggest a room for him. "And now Ash, you will...", at here she had paused, thinking. the arrangement for him. The redhead girl, stepped forward and said, "Mrs. Ketchum, Ash can sleep with us, if you don't mind." suggestively. It would not only sove his sleeping arrangement, but also she and probably May can run some fits, of which she have in her mind.

When Delia heard this, she thought it would be a good idea and said without any future consequences, "Yea yea sure. Ash can sleep with you two", happily. And immediately, his cheeks started to burn like hot flame. He had not a single piece of thought that his mother could allow this, he meant, how can she. She herself taught him that not to sleep with a girl before marrying. Moreover, they were two against one. It became more embarrassing.

So as the final decisions were taken, on the contrary of Ash, they started for their rooms. As Ash, Misty, May, Gardevoir, Gallade and Pikachu were moving up the staircase. Pikachu had fallen into a big trouble. He couldn't able to decide, where to go and sleep. He was really confused. For him, when he started his journey with human Ash, he had no trouble with sleeping with him. But after his truth came out, he had to believe that Diana was his Ash and then slept, and now, both of them got separate. So, he decided that he would go alternatives. One with Diana and other with Ash. And now, he preferred to go with Diana.

* * *

 _Inside Gardevoir and Gallade's room_

The happy couple duo and the little rodent entered into the small but yet pretty room. Everything in the room wasn't the most expensive and 'only article' in the world, but they were good for a child near fourteen. Pikachu hopped on the bed and curled into a ball at the side of the right pillow.

Gallade was also moving in, but was stopped by a slender soft hand. He turned back and found her, looking at him in the same weird look, which scared and hesitated him a lot. **"Fighter~, can you please help me in something?"** , she purred while she embraced her hands at the back of his back, coming very close. This made him have a sweat drop formed on him and just stared at her. Something told in him that it wasn't going to be the best thing that was going to happen. And nodded, which he was then regretting awfully.

She raised herself up, reaching upto the height of his ears and whispered in one of them, **"Treat me like a female"** , in erotic manner. After he heard this, he shivered at the anticipation. So he said, **"But how,... and moreover Pikachu is here. We can't do this"** in objection, but he was more fearing of her, and so he stammered a bit.

Diana then parted from him and looked at the rodent. So, she moved to him and made her eyes glow in blue. Then, some pinkish concentric circles came out of her eyes and embedded in him. This made the little rodent to snooze louder and deeper. She then turned back to him and said, **"I have used hypnosis on him. He won't be getting up before the morning"** , and she then picked him up and kept him on the sturdy table, under s soft warm piece of cloth.

She then went back to him and returned back to her position and said, **"You know why I am asking this?"** , lustfully. It came out an oblivious 'no' from him as he had no clue for her request. She smiled her graceful smile and continued, **"Because, I remember mating you,but for some reason, I don't remember, why I am not bearing your child. So I want to do it again, and this time fully, with whatever you and I got. And"** , at here she paused and rested her head on his chest, **"If you don't want any, we can do it for fun."**. She finished but she again raised herself upto his ear and whispered, **"As I am already heated up"**.

By that time, Gallade had became sad, then started to blush, but at her final words, his face steamed like hot magma. Gardevoir came down to her height and looked straight up him to his eyes. She embraced her hands, at the back of his neck then and leaned backward. And by his instincts, he grip hold her back, so that she doesn't fall down. And instantly, everything became very romantic.

 **"Oh Fighter!~"** , she purred while she ceasing their distance from each other. **"My Diana"** , Gallade also matched her tune and was doing the same and then ended up, colliding their face, their lips together passionately. She had cupped her whole mouth on his sucking in. He also recapitulating it, in his own manner. But Diana wasn't satisfied with that. She was acting like a slutty bitch and wanted more.

She executed her tongue to his mouth for the entrance. Fighter accepted it and allowed her to enter. She, which her hands, brought his bad towards him and rolled her tongue with his. It then became like a battle between for superiority over another. Lastly, with the manly power of Gallade, he won the and also kissed her deeply. After a few minutes of treatment of the two, they parted from each, with lush, lusting like a silver star.

 **"You know, with all this kissing, I become so wet, ah!"** , she said to him, while the last part she expressed to her herself in excitement, while she spread her gown like structure into two, showing him, how much she was reacting to their feelings. Some transparent liquid like substance was present at around her vagina, and some drops dropped on the ground.

Gallade was lightly blushing, which was reduced a lot from the beginning. That means, he was getting used to it. **"But don't worry. This has't over yet"** , she told him, while she had a devious grin on her face. She pulled him with her and then pushed him on the bed, making in lay on the bed.

 **"You know, I have been waiting this for so much"** , she said lustily and giggled cutely. She then came closer and closer to his real thing, which she loves so much and stay without it. She at last reached there and kept a hand on it, while rubbing softly. And soon, it grew into the full size.

Diana's eyes, shone brightly with stars as she admired the length of his manhood. **"Wow! You have such a good piece of meat. I love it"** , she exclaimed and started to lick the tip of the penis. Gallade immediately started to feel the sensation and he was a kind lost in that. Diana was so perfect and skillful in her job that he could cum any point.

 **"Does it feel good?"** , she asked him politely. The he stopped sensing the sensation and he lifted his head up to see, why she stopped. THen he realised why and said, **"It feels so good, that I can't express in my words"** , happily. It was his second time, that he was getting the sexual pleasure, but this time, it was way better than the first time.

She smiled at him and then, gluttony, she engulfed the top of his penis, while she bobbed her hand on his rest of his meat. Step any step, she took more and more and started to bounce her head, instead of her hand, up and down, pumping his dick. He was then getting an extraordinary sense of sensation, which he never felt before. His dick was getting itself massaged by his mate's tongue, so skillfully, that he can savage in his entire life.

She swirled her tongue around the staff, sometimes licking the upper part and again then engulfing it. After a brief period of time, _I can't take it anymore_ , he thought utterly, but couldn't speak due to strong sensation. But Gardevoir picked that up through her senses and got ready for it. And then, without any warning, huge loads of sticky fluid white entered into her mouth. Her eye balls shortened in surprise, but she didn't left his cock out.

She engulfed all the liquid, which was there in the mouth and then she left it alone. **"It is so tasty"** , she commented and then wiped her lips aesthetically with her tongue. She wasn't going to spear a single drop of it, anyhow. **"I can do it thousands of times for you tasty cum, but I now also need to quench the thirst of my other mouth"** , she also added it with the first.

Gallade moved his head at a side and blushed. She was to weird to understand, than she looks. Diana then moved up, up till she had reached him, face to face looking each other. She, asked after reaching, **"Do you want to taste my cum also, or you straight away go to the main course?"** , and waited keenly for his answer.

Now Gallade hide his face no more. This blush grew up now. And he wasn't able decide, what to do. So, it took a bit of her time. Now Diana wasn't the most patient one, well, after the change, she couldn't wait for a single minute and said, **"Then, if you can't decide, then I will. And that is, the first option"** , in response of her own question, from his side.

Fighter didn't gone any change even to say anything on it, as a huge mass of something very soft feeling, landed on his face, while her love canal entrance was right above his mouth. Then it suddenly got lift up a little and a loving known voice was heard, **"Fighter, now it's your turn to return the favour"**.

Gallade could see then, her pussy, full drenched with some white transparent liquid and he was suppose to lick it. He obviously didn't had any idea of how to do. He had no experience. But with some instincts, had made it. He brought his head forward and took out his tongue started to lick inner labia. It didn't tasted that good, which she felt on her turn, but it wasn't a bad taste.

And with the correspondence, Diana started to mourn, **"Yea, yea, it feels so gooood!"** , and said in between it, making as much minimal noise as she can make. And for that, her metabolism reacted in that way, she brought her hands over her boobs and started to massage her D-cupped breasts(only pokemons can see them).

Fighter took that as a complement and started to lick more and more, now slurping the juice like a vacuum cleaner. This also started her to mourn more and more, unknowingly increasing her volume. **"Yeah, yea, like that, yea!"** , she expelled her pleasure with deep joy. She was also massaging her boobs, rolling her fingers over her nipples and licking it some parts with her tongue. After some great endurance, she couldn't able to control any further and released, what was all storing in her vagina. A large volume of liquid, splashed into his face and into his mouth, which he gulped accidentally, but he felt very sweet this time.

She removed her hips and gone to his rear, while looking at him. **"You still haven't said, do you want them or not"** , she asked him, still purring like a meowth. Gallade was having trouble to say it. He has been enjoying this so much, that he didn't wanted to do this for first and last time. But saying this was a very difficult part for his demeanor.

But Diana didn't need his words as she could already read everything form his brain. **"Oh Fighter! I didn't knew that you are also horny like me"** , she teased her mate, chirping cutely. And like usual, he again blushed. She smiled at him, finding that to be cute of him and eventually lined her womanhood with his manhood. **"Last time, you had done all the work, now let me do now"** , she said it before she started to insert his hard, erect, pride of a male into her love canal.

She was going a bit slow, savaging the feeling of having it. This also allowed him to feel the same. Ash she lowered herself down, the sensation became stronger and stronger. Then a point came, where she felt the highest of it. **"Oh yeas"** , she mourned. After that, she started to bob, up and down, getting more pleasure feelings. She then bend down on him, holding her shoulders for support. Gallade now was getting a full view of her cleavages and her bursts. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to fondle them. And at the same time, he couldn't able to resist it.

So he grabbed her both the bursts with his hands and started to play with them. This again, added the sensation to her. He rotated them with his hand, using his tiny fingers, rolled her nipples. Lastly, he brought them to him and started to suck them. **"Yeah, like that, harder"** , she uttered with sheer pleasure. So he sucked her nipples, rolled his tongue over it and licking it heavily.

In the meanwhile, she kept one pumping it, with all her power. It gave her so much enjoyment, which he had never had got in her entire life. And now, she was going to cum, **"Honey, are you going to cum?"** , she asked him slutty politely. He nodded at it. She smiled again and said, **"Because I'm also going to. Let us cum together"** , she chanted out to him and started to pump harder and harder.

She want herself and her love to feel this final moments to be felt gratefully and as long as they could. **"Are you ready"** , she asked him politely. And with his final nod, **"So here it goes"** , she almost wailed out, with her final thrust, all the sperm, which was accumulating in him, went into her and all the cum, which was storing in her, went out of her love canal.

After that great climax, they were heaving heavily, while Diana resting on Fighter's chest. And after few hours later, they were found to be sleeping, side by side, happy, tugging each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Ash, Misty and May_

When they entered into the room, Ash went to the cupboard, where he had an extra pair of night dress, which he pulled out and went into the dressing room. In the same time, Misty found it easy to explain her plans, which he want to try on him, with the help of her, if she agreed.

May blushed hard, at the though of what she was planning, but she couldn't able to deny it either, her body didn't allowing her. So she agreed and listened to her plan. And they even changed their dresses to night gown to accompany him.

Now Ash from the beginning, was hesitating to sleep with them. So, when he entered into the room, he announced, "Misty, May, you two can take the bed and I will sleep on the ground", to them, trying to be strict to his rules. But Misty was a big fish to be caught in a small net, "Oh you! You will not. You will sleep on the bed with us", shed said in her signature demeanor, but she had her cheeks slight pink.

The male one in the room, took aback by her words, "No, I can't sleep with you all", he protested against her. But, as she always was, she didn't listened to him, and now, with having a helping hand with her, made her easy to pull him from his place and smack him down on the bed. There were actually three pillows, May had gone round and took the left one, making him to take the right, but, that was also occupied by Misty. So, he became confined in the middle between the two.

They two were looking at him, in such a took, which he can't explain with his words. And, he unwillingly, could see Misty's boobs, which were visible very clearly. Now May from the back, came nearer and hugged him from his back, making him full feel her chests. He then could feel her nipples even, rolling on his back.

"Wha...what are you doing May", he stated, while having his cheeks bright red. Misty grinned mischievously, knowing, how her plan is succeeding further. She came nearer and tugged herself underneath her chin, pressing her assets firmly and said, "How are you feeling them Ash?", seductively. She then slides her hand, which was currently resting on his chest, down and down on his body.

Now Ash was getting a very bad sensation from them and from their behaviour. Have they gone nuts? He, by instincts, clubbed his hands over a place, which he thought, might not be safe now, with both of his hands. Then, as she descended down him, she could feel his hands, instead of what she was expecting to be there.

She looked down and found that he was guarding that place with his hands. So he looked back at him and seduced him, "Why Ash? Don't you wanna do it with us?", while she moved up and pressed her boobs into his mouth. His redness on his cheeks grew more vivid, but he, which one hand form the bottom, moved her away from him. "No! I don't want to", he said, in little higher voice in annoyance.

"Don't be like a kid now already. You know, everyone desires this", she said, as her nerves got up and pushed him at his side. This let May to slide off and luckily she didn't fall on the ground. Now Ash became straight up, allowing her and May to have a look on him. Misty was using all her force to remove his hand from there, but she was failing each time. "Why aren't you allowing us to make you happy?", said indignantly. May also wanted to help her, but, at the other side, she didn't want to help her. She was seeing that Misty was going somewhat against his will.

"NO! I don't want to be happy in this way... so please", he ardently requested her to stop, but she wasn't listening to him, so, accumulating all his emotions, he bursted out softly. His tears were rolling down the side of his cheeks in dismay. May was witnessing the horror and said, "Wait Misty! Stop!", she exclaimed and ordered quickly.

"Now you-", she started to bark at her, but the sight of her Ash, crying for her act, made her utterly sorry. She immediately left him moved up at his face. She then realised, what crime, she was then about to commit, "Sorry Ash, I shouldn't have done that with you", she said in sorrowful tone. And now, it was her turn to cry. She wanted her just wanted to make her love happy, not to rape him for her self-satisfaction.

Ash sat up on the bed and hugged Misty, who was crying sadly. He couldn't bear to see a tear in any of his friends, at any cost, and Misty was one of the oldest and closest friend, her tear's weight was such gigantic that it can create a large crater, if it is fallen on the ground. "Sorry Ash for being such an arrogant friend of yours. Even Team Rocket's trios are far better than me", she complained on herself in her heartbroken state.

And May from the side, also felt her guilty and hugged him and said, "Sorry Ash, for accompanying her in that. I should have stopped her" and heaved on his chest. Both of his friends, old and new, were crying on his chest, just for him. So he grabbed them together with both of his hands, wrapping rheir backs with each hand, into a heart warming hug, "At least, you two understand. That's all that I want", and in a soothing tone.

Both the girls, looked at him in surprise, but they then returned his hug whole-heartedly and then, they both gave him a small peck, from their side on this cheek. Ash's face again changed to red and looked at them. "At least, you don't have problem with pecks", they said simultaneously. He nodded happily with his charming smile and said, "No, I don't have any problem with pecks" sweetly and gave them their pecks on their foreheads. First at Misty, then at May. His soft touch was far more effective to make them sleep than a lullaby.

They blushed lightly at him and smiled happily. At least, he allowed to do that and they were grateful that he forgave them. So, after that commotion, the trio, May, Ash and Misty, slept happily, clinging their hands with his, ad if they were not going to leave them ever.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE!_**

 ** _That's_** _ **all guys and gals. I know, you all were waiting this for long, but I couldn't help it, but to feel sad. I was somewhat demotivated from this story, so I started a new one, but lately I got that again and started to write this chaper.**_

 _ **Now, by the end of this chapter, you have have seen the lemon in this story, and don't worry! This isn't the last one, there are many more to be included. And you may have noticed that I have started Pokeshipping and Advanceshipping. For those of you, who want a harem, read my latest release. It may be the largest harem group, that is ever created.**_

 ** _And I also want to ask a question. I know, I have said it earlier, but, seeing the progress of this story, Do you want a yuri scene to be included? I will be doing a poll in my page for the answer. And those of you, who are wondering, with whom... It will be a secret till the next chapter._**

 ** _SO THE JOURNEY CONTINUES_**


	11. A family play

**Miraculous Birth**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemon.

 **11\. A family play**

 ** _(A/N):-_ First of all, THANK YOU for your support. I am now more excited to write more chapters about this story, so thank you. Now those of you, who thought that there were only one or two lemons, then, you are WRONG. There will be many more, and based on your interaction, I will make it straight or Yuri, BUT not YAOI.**

 **And for upcoming stories, if you don't find your desired shipping, please visit my new story, where all of your desires may be there. I'm sure not sure.**

 **SO NOW READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

RECAP

And May from the side, also felt her guilty and hugged him and said, "Sorry Ash, for accompanying her in that. I should have stopped her" and heaved on his chest. Both of his friends, old and new, were crying on his chest, just for him. So he grabbed them together with both of his hands, wrapping their backs with each hand, into a heart warming hug, "At least, you two understand. That's all that I want", and in a soothing tone.

Both the girls, looked at him in surprise, but they then returned his hug whole-heartedly and then, they both gave him a small peck, from their side on this cheek. Ash's face again changed to red and looked at them. "At least, you don't have problem with pecks", they said simultaneously. He nodded happily with his charming smile and said, "No, I don't have any problem with pecks" sweetly and gave them their pecks on their foreheads. First at Misty, then at May. His soft touch was far more effective to make them sleep than a lullaby.

They blushed lightly at him and smiled happily. At least, he allowed to do that and they were grateful that he forgave them. So, after that commotion, the trio, May, Ash and Misty, slept happily, clinging their hands with his, ad if they were not going to leave them ever.

* * *

The sun has started it's own job, like rising up in the sky, meaning, a day of mourn(morning), for the people, who had to work. In Ash's room, Diana, Fighter and the little Pikachu were sleeping peacefully, when the only female there, woke up first and gave out a happy healthy yarn. It was some otherworldly glory that she had woke FIRST. It _she_ that snore till the noon, unless someone calls her for breakfast.

She checked on the clock and found that it was 8:00 am. it wasn't very early, nor too late. But indeed, 'early' for her. She looked down to her lover, who was still flat on the bed. She then lustfully remembers about the moments that they had created at night. She would remember that, until she got better than that. She bend down and gave a small peck on his cheek lovingly.

After she had gave him, within a second, his eyes popped on and jerkily got up and looked here and there. Gardevoir giggled a bit and said, **"Oh Honey! Are you scared of my little kiss? I wasn't planning to eat you, though"** , in a teasing way. And as a result, he blushed some shades of red and replied, **"No. My skin is very sensitive and even in my sleep, if something unusual touches me, I get alert"** , trying to protest against her accusation.

 **"So, you are trying to tell me that my kiss is unusual for you?"** , she said mockingly, while trying to show, how she was hurt. Gallade wanted to say 'yes', but due to her emotions, he decided better to not reply only. In that way, he was neither denying, nor agreeing. She then decided, not to embarrass any further and got off from the bed , while taking Gallade with her for the breakfast.

At the dining room, there was Delia, who was already busy in her own work of preparing breakfast for her son and his friends, But now, she was given some hands from May and Misty, who wanted to learn and cook something for Ash.

Diana and Fighter, descended down from the staircase and looked at them. There was Aunt Lucario, Larvi and Phanpy, near the table. Aunt was helping them to set the table, while the kids were busy playing near the table.

 _"Morning Everyone"_ , she announced their presence. Everyone looked at them and bid them good morning. **"Mommy!"** , cried an excited Larvi, who ran to her and jumped up on her. She caught her, as she landed upon her and nuzzled her cheeks affectionately with her, **"How my little princess is doing?"**.

 **"I am now playing with my best friend, Phanpy"** , she answered happily, while smiling brightly. When Gardevoir finished her cuddling, Larvi jumped up from her to her father, **"Daddy!"** , and squealed like before. And then hugged him with her tiny hands. He also returned it equally lovingly.

After that, she jumped down from him and resumed in their play. When Gardevoir looked around the room, there was one person, missing in the scene, other than that, Pikachu was still was in snooze. _"Has anyone seen Ash here?"_ , asked all in there. She was curious that her trainer wasn't present in the breakfast. And by the aroma of the food, even a sleeping Snorlax will wake up without pokeflute.

"Ah Ash! He is still busy in his sleep", Misty replied from the kitchen, who was busy in her own work of preparing food. In the meanwhile, she also looked for Pikachu, who usually wake up before him, and by that time, he should be there. But no, he might have got, which is so-called trainer's adicts, which includes sleeping, eating, behaviour and psychology. "Someone must go and wake him up, or he will miss the breakfast, and will also ruin our all efforts", May suggested, explaining her views and the result.

 **Ok, I will get him here** , said the female jackal pokemon, who just finished the setting of plates and cutlery at it's place. And at that time, Diana fixed her eyes on her. She looked toned and little hourglass like in figure, but she looked quite good and beautiful at her age. Her breasts were perked up, and if someone noticed closely, they could eventually see the brownish pink nipples on them. Her thighs were wide, compared. In other words, she looked hot and sexy, despite of her age. Her waist and the tone of blue, beige and black colours, just intermixed so well, that she somewhat becoming lured by every details in her.

When she left that place and walked up the staircase, Diana slip passed like shadow and followed closely with her. Just about, when she was about to open the door where Ash was sleeping, a hand stopped her. She turned back and saw Diana was there. So she paused that and waited for her to say, **"Yes Diana, what's the matter?"** , and asked her plainly.

 **"I want to talk to you about something"** , she replied, showing some serious concern about something. She agreed on that, and with it, Gardevoir pulled her from there to Ash's room. There she noticed that Pikachu was still sleeping on the table, peaceful. After they ha entered into the room, the horney young pokemon locked the door from the back, without her notice and proceed forward.

 **"Now tell me, what happened. Is it about Fighter"** , she asked her, feeling clueless. She had not got any trace for any incident. But Diana couldn't hear anything, which she asked, as she was in deep analysis of her whole body. After finishing, without further adieu, she leaned forward.

* * *

 **YURI LEMON AHEAD**

 _ **READ and REVIEW! READ and REVIEW! READ and REVIEW!**_

* * *

And clasped her lips with hers, while she hold her from the back, to make it more deeper. Aunt Caroline gasped at her move, and was utterly trying to separate her from _her_. After some frantic struggle, she was able to move her, and then said, **"Diana! What are you doing?!"** , in disgust. She wasn't at all expecting this kind of behaviour from her. But then she remembered that she has been like this weird, after that 'separation' of her body from Ash.

 **"Why Aunt, can't you see?"** , she said mockingly and was again trying to lean on her. But this time, she move forward, pulled her from one hand, and then with the other, she started to massage her right breast. **"Aren't you enjoying"** , she said seductively, while massaging her breast, and then moving on to her nipple.

Due to this, Aunt started to mourn, and even harder, when she reached to her nipple, **"N...No! Please stop it"** , and she answered uncomfortably, like she was begging it from her. **"Are you sure?"** , she asked suspectly, and as she leave he working hand from her breast, descending down from there, to her real lips, she found it to be wet and sticky, **"Because, you are wet already"** , an then continued to looked at her with dirty eyes.

 **"No...that is because...** ", she trailed off, finding no possible excuse to tell her. Diana smirked and said, **"I know, that you are also turned on like me."** , at here she paused, waited as she saw a light blush on her face, **"And don't worry, I won't tell this to anyone, till you do, as I tell you"** , and said to her, with a mischievous grin.

Till now, Lucario, who was tolerating this, said, **"This is against our rituals. We can't do this. Please leave me"** , quiveringly and with earnest request to her. But she kept on her work at the bottom of her body.

 **"Rituals! Do you really believe them?, 'cause, if everyone did, then no one would have any fun"** , she asked, with a point on it. And now, Caroline had no word to counter with it. Now Diana couldn't wait any longer, and pressed her lips on her firmly, locking her tightly so that she can't escape from her.

So, she had no other option, other than to obey her. She cursed Mew for what would happen then. But, after some few seconds, she left that her body heat was rising on. She could feel it. Clearly! And thus, she started to melt with the kiss and began to reciprocate it with her. All her resistance was starting to fade away.

The feeling pokemon became little surprised, but she continued with same pace. Some minutes later, they separated. They started to pant a little, due to lack of air, and looked into each other's eyes. **"Are you now liking this, Aunt?"** , she asked her teasingly. A bright red blush was covered over her face, when she asked. So, she didn't need any verbal answer to go on.

After her kissing, she moved down, from her cheek, to her neck and then to her left breast, all the way licking. Caroline mourned at the sensation, and was getting wetter and wetter, and when she started to curl her tongue around the nipple and her left had was busy in massaging her left breast, her nipples get erected.

 **"Umm Yea"** , she mourned, as Diana continued to give her treatment, now adding that she started to lick her lower lips with her free hand. For that, her nipples erected more, and started to leak out some white coloured fluid substance from them. Diana surprised to get that in her mouth, so as Caroline. **"Your breasts are still that active?!"** , she muttered in a lustful tone.

She couldn't say anything to it. Indeed, she was a mother in first person, so it was natural to leak out milk, on excessive sucking. But it has been may years, since she had last breastfed her son. Diana still waited for her reply. To diverge from her topic, she muttered, **"Why have you stopped? Please lick it more"** , without able to control her tongue.

So without any delay, she resumed her graceful work on her, sucking hard, and giving massage to other breast and her pussy. It felt weird for her in the first place, but, as she continued more, she kinda became more greedy of that feeling from her. She was doing it in extreme skilfully, like weaving silk with one other.

She was also wondering, from where she had learnt all this. It was paradox from at she had witnessed from her previous self. When she finished, digging her fingers into her cunt, she started to roll her fingers onto some rounded spherical part, just above the entrance of it. And at one single touch, her nipples became more erected and she moarned little loudly.

Diana then changed from her left boob to the right, clearing all the mess on the surface and then again sucking it hard. She was also giving a good job from the bottom, rolling that ball with her two fingers, and even squeezing a bit. **"Yeah Diana, it feels so goood, ah yeas"** , Lucario gasped between her moarn, while getting pleased by her treatment.

After the climax got over, she was about to proceed down, when she was stopped by her hand. She looked up, thinking that Caroline wouldn't go any further, and locked her eyes at her, **"It isn't hoo that you give me all the pleasures. Let me also return them back"** , she said with now, same flavour like her, and then giving a quick kiss on her lips.

Diana was little surprised, again, with that answer, but equally returned it. Lucario made her sit on the bed, and just somewhat repeated, what way she was giving _her_ that pleasure. But she wasn't that expert like her, and finding it little difficult at first, but with repeatations, it became all straight.

Now Diana got a chance to show, how to enjoy that feeling, when someone does that. She made such erotic sounds, keeping her voice low, which made her pussy wet. But unlikely with Lucario, Diana hadn't become an 'officially' mother, so her breasts didn't lick anything out of it. Her boobs were white in colour, with bright pink nipples, decoding it.

And sadly, Lucario had paws, instead of slender hands with shirll fingers. So she couldn't dig into her pussy. She could just roll her wide fingers over pussy lips up and down, trying to give as much as she could. After finishing the first boob, she moved on to the next one, sucking and licking and rolling her tongue around the nipple and massaged the previous one.

After some time later, she had finished her job, and they were looking at each other lustful. They again gone close to each other, and wrapped into another kiss, now a true passionate kiss, embracing each other tightly. Their boobs clashed with each other and fondled each other with their nipples. This producing a strong sensation in the whole body.

Later, they both were in bed, in a position, where Gardevoir's pussy was on Lucario's saide and her's one at _her_. Now with their tongue, they both started to lick at the small ball, at first, getting a frenzy sensation at the first touch. And with that they continued.

Slowly they moved towards the lower major part. With their tongue, they licked the central part, while spreading the walls with their hands, which was a bit difficult for Lucario. They licked the walls, and even inserted their tongue inside the hole in the pussy. Lucario just copied everything, which Gardevoir was doing with her, but in her own way.

They swirled their tongue, in and out of the surface. Some more minutes later, due to intense pleasure pressure, some liquid was explode out from there. Gardevoir just sucked that in, leaving no remnants, but Lucario didn't do something like that. The whole liquid when came out, she gasped, while her mouth was open, and thus it entered into the mouth.

The taste was wasn't very tasty, nor like tasteless or bitter or something like that. It was different. And for that explosion, they both heaved heavily. So it took some time to return back to normal.

* * *

 **YURI LEMON END**

 _ **READ and REVIEW! READ and REVIEW! READ and REVIEW.**_

* * *

 **"So how do you feel now?"** , she asked politely to her. Now eager to get the answer for her. She looked at her and nodded, **"Nice"** , thought timidly. She didn't want to fully express her views, as it would give her another cause to make fun. But for Diana, it was more than she had expected. Then she got down and looked at the Pikachu, was still snoozing, now thinking, how heavily she had used it on him, that he still hadn't got up. How well, it was better for them, and might also for him.

 **"You must now go and wake up Ash and I am going on with Pikachu"** she paused here, allowing her to crawl from the bed and stand up on her feet. **"And think of an excuse to explain this time spend over here"** , she continued, which gave all the hard work on her. And at this, she made a sad unwilling face, but she nevertheless, had to agree with her. Then she left the room, quietly.

She herself felt little sad for her, but, she would be better to explain this, instead of _her_. But if she couldn't, Diana would be always there with her. She then moved on to him, to wake him up. She also saw that he was in deep sleep. She had must have used a lot of power at once, without even noticing it. So the feeling pokemon pulled out her hand and rested on his forehead and then glowed her eyes in blue. After about some seconds, she stopped glowing it and removed her hand from his head.

Then it was noticed that his ears perked up and later a moment, he started to open his eyes. He felt sleepy for some reason, which he didn't know, but he had to get up now. He could see it was day, and by instincts, he could also tell that he was late, for the first time. So giving a final shot, he sprang up from the table and looked around.

At his first glance, he could only find Diana, staring at him, and rest of the room was empty. And some spilt second's later, he realised, **"Why I'm on the table? I remembered sleeping on the bed!"** , and asked himself about the mystery, and muttered to himself. Gardevoir decided to not tell anything about the reason and said, **"You are late Pikachu. Breakfast is already ready"** , in stricken voice, while crossing her hands under her breasts.

Now Pikachu rubbed his back with embarrassment and said, **"Oh! I'm very sorry Diana. I don't know, why I felt so sleepy, all of a sudden"** and apologised to her. He couldn't see the cult of her fault. **"Has everyone already eaten?"** , he asked her in gloomy state. She shook her head in side ways, saying 'no' to him. And with that, he jumped down from the table and yelped, **"C'mon, breakfast is waiting for us"** , excitedly and ran down the staircase.

She just looked at the way he ran away and wondered, who similar he is with their trainer.

* * *

 _Back a the breakfast table_

Everyone was eagerly waiting at the breakfast table, especially Misty and May. They had really worked hard for Ash, which could be noticed from the slight burns in their hands, some stains on the skins and how eagerly they both waited for Ash. So the first one to come down, was non other than Pikachu. Thus making the girls little disappointed and after him, came down Diana.

Everyone, including Fighter now realised, why she had been missing, just like that. She noticed that no one had touched the food. And Larvi and Phanpy were playing out at a side. _"Have you at least gave breakfast to Larvi and Phanpy?"_ , she asked the oldest out there, who was the owner of that place. She well versely knew that they would keep up with the patients with the grown ups. They were very young kids, there shouldn't be any delay in correct notion at correct time. And at that time, they should play, eat and sleep and allotted time.

She said, "Yes, we have fed them", reassuringly. She could say that it was all mother's instincts that makes them so particular. She then took a seat, beside her mate and waited for the real person, for whom they were waiting. Some thirty seconds later, he finally made his effort to come down from his bed, who was followed by Lucario.

"Good Morning everyone", he said with a yarn, while he stretched his hands to straighten his muscles and make him refresh. Everyone felt good that he came, at least, except for one.

"Goodmorning! If you had slept for one more minute, then it wouldn't be 'good' for you Ketchum", Misty said in her own fiery way, almost blowing flames at him from her Ash wasn't affected, he should be and retorted to, "It wasn't my fault. After all your commotion and attics last night, it was hard for me to get my proper sleep", her, not in very sharp way, but it effectively cooled her temper and made her gasp.

Then he took a seat, next to his. mom at got a clear view of the menu on the table. "Mom! Is today anything special which I'm missing out", he gasped at the view of different types of dishes. No one could tell that it was really a breakfast setting.

Delia giggled and said, "No honey", as she had finished it. She could clearly see shock and awe, pouring out of his face. "But..but there is so much food.", he addex it with the first. He still could not believe it. It was not that he was offended by that, but in contrary, he was delighted to see it and wished that he could eat them all. There was mostly what he like very much to eat.

She again smiled at the innocence of her only son and said, "Honey, it's all for you. Misty and May especially made most of them, just for you...as you like them eat so much" politely and also giving most of the credit to them. They in return blushed heavily, which covered their face.

After the statement got over, he meticulously looked over the food on the plates and dishes and then looked at them. Some spilt seconds later, he started to laugh and said, "ha ha ha ha, Mom I know, it is good to start the day with some laugh, but the topic is very ridiculous" and then continued to laugh widely.

And with that, all their affection, turned into anger and shouted, "WHAT!" at him, almost making him fall backward on the ground. And this anger is legit also. If a person, for whom you spent your precious moments to make them happy and be happy, but it turned out to be embarrassing for you, who would you feel?

He stopped this mouth and tried to give reasons, "Wait! I have reasons fof it." and he announced it to them. Then he made his throat clear and reasoned, "As far as May's part, I won't be able to tell, how good or bad she is in cooking, but you Misty, I'm damn sure that you haven't made this food", at here he paused and looked wt them, particularly at her.

Now Max popped up his head and wanted to say something a but Brock stopped him and asked him to wait for some time. "If you remember Misty, when once Brock got fever and couldn't cook, you took the spatula and decided to cook by yourself. But at the end of the day, it was 'so tasty and delicious' that only Jessie could savage on it", continued, and added a smirk in the end.

Now it was a bit difficult for her to counter it. No scene he said was 'made up' from him. She gritted her teeth and tried to think about something. So she said, "Well, at that time, I was inexperienced in that. But now, I know everything about cooking", trying to calm a bit him.

"But I think, you just help mom in getting things ready, so don't take her credits on yourself", he told her plainly, as he came to the point. Now, before anyone could speak further, his mother explained him, "Honey, it's not what you are thinking. She really cooked that. Instead, I was the one who was subordinating them", in a pleasing tone. She didn't wanted all their hard work to get fade away so easily.

Ash reluctantly had to agree on her and them. And with that, they began to eat. Everyone started to eat gluttony, except for some few exceptions, like the mom, Diana and her mate and Caroline. Other than them, they were eating like hooligans.

And Ash was the one, who was visible noticed by everyone, he had been eating like demon, mugging up the breads, bacon, some scrambled eggs, and some new dishes which were simple, yet every dish was aesthetically very tasty.

May and Misty were very pleased and happy that he enjoyed equally their preparations like his mother's. At the end of the meal, his stomach had became like a balloon, full of food and said, "Wow! That was delicious", while looking at them. "Really, you two have worked very hard", he praised them whole-heartedly.

This made them flutter, and was having difficulty in answering for his kind words. "That was awesome! It is the best meal that I have ever tested, especially from May!", quakered Max, from his place, while he was busy filling his mouth. He wasn't actually eating, he was just gulping everying direct into the stomach. And due to this, some suffocation problem occurred and then beat his chest slightly to make everything come down quickly.

Max then decided to pull the leg of May, "You know, about a month ago, when we were travelling near the Johto, when May decided to cook because there was no restaurant or hotel, then...", from here he was sharply cut off by her hand, gripping tightly so that none of his words spilt out of his mouth further. She was then feeling embarrassing in front of Ash, who would think, she was also no good use to him.

But Ash gave out a small light laugh and said, "It's ok May, we all make mistakes and have faults. But I must say, I'm impressed by both of your cooking", making them again flutter.

And likewise, the conversation continued, with some fun talks, so humour etc. And everyone was enjoying very well. Diana was also laughing, when Misty told them about the time, when Ash didn't know, how to catch a pokemon. This naturally caused Ash to feel demean in front of his friends.

But then suddenly, **"AAAAA"** , she moaned with agony, which she got suddenly in her head. She clutched her head tightly to decrease some pain. She could even hear some voice, same as she felt before, but now more clearly and loudly.

Fighter quickly hugged her firmly and asked, **"Diana, what happened?"** , worriedly. But she couldn't answer anything, the pain and agony was so overwhelming over her, that she had to neglect every outside affair. Her Larvi was came to her and quivered, **"Mommy! What happened to you? Why are you in pain?"** , as she saw her mother to cry out like this. She had developed her own tears in dismay and hugged her mom, in the way she could.

Everyone was anxious about her. Lucario was thinking that may happen as she and she herself had done _that_ , so it was happening. After about a minute or so, the pain started to throb less.

* * *

 _Some few minutes before in Team Plasma's headquarters_

Like all other headquarters, everyone was busy in their projects, which were assigned to them. The leader of Team Plasma was sitting in his chair and monitoring every work and movement by the workers. Like about a minute later, Colress said, "We have completed the programmes for the demo test for this new device. If we are successful in this, then we can track that specimen anywhere in the globe and we can make it more tamable for us.".

He finished his statement in front of his master, who smirked at their success and commanded, "Then initiate the programme", with a high voice, while he got up and lifted up his staff. So after some computer imputes, the big screen, at the front wall, showed a battery kind signal, with some partitions filling in. "It would take some time to start the device and then getting back the signal. It would suggest that you give us some time", the scientist told him.

Little did they know, the giant test tubes, which are situated at the back of the research lab, where the bodies of some certain figure were hanged in, were sending some messages to someone, with their utter best possibly. And it seemed that due to lack of food, oxygen and a good body, didn't permitted it to explain everything to the receiver.

* * *

 _Back with everyone_

There has been some minutes passed, Diana had come back to normal, and looked at everyone, who were worried about her. She could even feel that her daughter was in tears that her mother was in pain. She then picked up her and nuzzled softly, **"Don't worry Larvi, mommy is alright"** , and chanted to her baby Larvi.

She then looked back in awe and asked, **"But how mommy, you looked sad and in pain, some time ago"** , her innocence. Whatever she looked in her, she said it. Gardevoir smiled at her and caresses one hand on her cheek and said, **"As long as you are happy, I am also very happy"** , with motherly love to her. And then she put her down do the floor.

 _"So what happened?"_ , her mate asked her through telepathy, because, the humans would ask that nevertheless, as they don't understand them. _"Like the last time, someone was speaking to me in my head, but this time, it got me with some heavy pain_ _"_ , she answered, while the last part she didn't casted to the smaller once.

Now everyone was confused as she never said anything about it to anyone, except for Gallade. And so, everyone's attention was beamed on him. So he told them about, what she told him in the past, about what happened. They then understand, what was going on with her. They started to think and come up with a reason. But non of them had experienced it personally, except for her. So it was difficult to tell why.

 _"Let's give up this for now. We'll see, when it comes or happens"_ , Diana said optimistically. She thought it would be tough and very time consuming for to think about that. it would be better, if they use that time for some productive work.

"Yea, you are right! Pokemon league is about in a week's time. We must prepare with our level best to win it this time", Ash agreed with her and added it with her.

So they all agreed and left the house for training. When he reached the ranch, he was surprised to see so many pokemons, which he didn't know, but he had them. He couldn't believe at first, but when Professor Oak, his friends and that pokemons told him that they belong to him, he then agreed. and after that, he rigorously trained his each pokemon, by teaching them to control their weaknesses, mastering their offences etc. Laurance was already at his level best, knowing all the moves, which he could use. He was also trained with various martial arts, which improved his skills.

Day by day, the time ceased for the league, everyone was eager to compete in the league. On the last day, before the league would start, he gathered all his pokemons after the training for the discussing.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for your support and helping me in to win the league", he started of with the speech. In that, all his pokemons gave out a happy cry to him in response. "I know, all of you want to participate in the league, but it can can change by the situation", at here he paused, seeing some disappointments, "But I will try to give you at least one fight in the league", he continued, which brought some smiles at their faces.

Then he made his master plan, making groups for different battles and told them that it could change, if the situation was not in his favour. They agreed with that and they gave him a dog-pile bear hug to him.

* * *

 _Later in the home_

Later Gardevoir teleported him and his some pokemons to his home, along with herself. It was getting lunchtime, so he couldn't wait for the meal to be cooked. Luckily having, May and Misty in the kitchen, would gave Delia a lot of helping hand.

After he and all his pokemons had washed themselves in the bathroom, they sat on the chair of the dining table for the food to be served. "Don't be so impatient Ash, food is not going to fly away", taunted Misty playfully. But she warned him also. She didn't want him to burn his tongue and his hand while eating.

"But Misty, I can't wait, at least after what I ate in the morning", he protested against her, in excitement. He couldn't wait any longer to have them. The redhead blushed in surprise, when she felt a small warm feeling in her heart. She giggled softly and moved away to take other dishes to the table.

After about some round trips, everyone settled on the chair. Ash gazed over the food, seeing variety of cuisines. Now he had waited enough and took his fork and waa about to dig it into a piece of meat, when his mother stopped him, "Honey, have some patients. You can have them anytime you want, but let us start together", and asked politely.

He agreed, nonetheless as everyone eyed on him, even his own pokemons. Pikachu sweat dropped at his manners. When will his childish trainer will grow up. It seemed to be too long to happen and he would have become old by that time.

After Delia announced to start, everyone dug in with what every they wanted. Like that, it took some thirty minutes to finish with it, where Ash got several strokes, while piling up food into his never ending stomach. But it inflated out every much.

Like that, they passed ou tye whole day, and even the night, where Ash was planning some strategies, which was in inself very rare for such a kind of person. This also astonished Misty, Brock and Pikachu who thought him to be 'happy to go lucky' person to win battles.

Then again the night time came. After the dinner, when Ash, Misty and May were going to go upstairs, where they would sleep. And after that fiasco, they understood him properly, so they didn't tried to do anything like that. They then moved up and entered into their room, along with now new member, Pikachu.

Now, when he jumped up the bed, he made sure that he was in the bed, not one the floor or something like that. He, after making sure alright, he curled up like a ball and took a side of the bed. So by one after the other, each of the remaining people entered into the bed and took their positions. Misty was on the left, Ash was in center and May at the right and the small rodent was near the table lamp.

Ash's face reddened a bit, but becoming used to with it. The two beauties, who were just at his arms, made so comfy for him, which he couldn't describe. He then could feel sudden tinkle in the lower half of his body. He blushed more when he realised, what it was. And now fearing, what would happen if they find it out.

Finally the next day arrived, now unusually Ash woke up early and was present in the gathering of the whole house. He also had his backpack, along with others. They had finishes with their breakfast. And were all set to leave.

"And don't forget to change your un—", at here Delia was stopped, as her son frantically moved his hand in front of her and said, "Yeah mom! I know that", with embarrassment. He had slight red spots formed due to other than him, everyone laughed at his expense.

Before asked Diana to teleport them, he gave his mom a quick hug, which she returned lovingly and then they moved on.

* * *

 **READ and REVIEW! READ and REVIEW! READ and REVIEW**

* * *

 _At Mt. Silver_

Ash and his friends reached the destination where the league would be held. Gardevoir had opened the port in such a way that it landed in some nearby bushes, hidden from the outside world. They thanked her and Ash returned her into her new pokeball.

After coming out of it, they started to walk on the street, and finding pokemon league hotel, where all the competitors would rest. "Do any one of you know, where is that building?", Ash asked his friends. He was again he was the same, clueless, navigation-disabled boy, who didn't know anything.

It was the the right time, to show Max's skills and equipment. He took out his pokenav and searched for the place. Others looked at him and his tiny watch like device, who were all intrigued. "Aha! I got it!", he exclaimed with triumphant. So they all waited for the answer.

"It's about a mile. We just need to take that turn", he told, while showing the direction, "and move straight. We can find it kn the end of the lane", he finished and took back that device into his backpack. So with that, they started to walk again.

At a point of time, while they continued, Ash encountered with someone, which he didn't wanted to see ever in any league. "Hey Ashy-boy. So you have made it to the league now", taunted that person to Ash.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Gary!", and muttered out in disgust. While Misty and Brock already new him, but he was new ro May and Max. He also noticed that and told, "You won't win any league just by adding girls into your group", to him, who jeered him very rudely. And how can he even say that, he himself has a bunch of girls in his group.

"At least you shouldn't say this. You yourself have a bunch of girls into your group.", now growled Misty. But it didn't effected him any way, and instead, showing his smug said, "Unlike him, I TRAIN my pokemons and earn badges by my self effort, which he doesn't, right girls", and then getting a supporting yelp by them.

He again gritted his teeth, but this time, he was sung deeper than before. He didn't said anything wrong. Most of his Kanto badges were given by the gym leaders and he took help from his friends during league. And now even after this, he flet worse about himself.

"Let's go. This place isn't suited for us", the tanned man told his friends, who dragged him away from the place. After reaching the hotel and booking the rooms, he was made to sit on a bed, while the girls too his side and sat. He still looked sad and remorseful. Pikachu hopped on his lap said, **"Don't listen to Gary's words. He himself is a scumbag, so chill out. You are an excellent trainer, which anyone could think of."** , while he cheered for him.

Ash smiled that at least his pokemon believed in him. He didn't need anyone's advice or suggestion. If he believe in himself and on his pokemons, he could certainly transcend to his goals.

"You are a perfect trainer Ash. Don't let his words govern your head", it was said by Misty. He looked at her, who was sitting close to him. And by that line, his confidence rose by may exponents. She always stood as a symbol of hope, courage and to look forward in life. She would sit down and mourn, if she failed one time.

"Yes Ash. Have courage, believe yourself and stand tall for any obstacle. You can certain surpass through them.", it was then told by May. He then rotated his head to her, who was also sitting close to him. Though he has met her for a small period of time, but he can make out that she was very caring.

It not only her, but all his friends, including pokemons, his mom, every once cared for him. For this, his eyes were filling up with tears and said, "Thank you. Thank you to all of you", and immediately after that, he tried to wrap everyone into his hug, while shedding tears of joy. He couldn't take it alone.

And like wise, the day was passed. In the next day, every trainer assembled in the ground, where Mr. Charles Goodshow gave his grand speech and welcomed everyone there. And one the big screen, trainers were randomly selected for the battle. For Ash, it was some Barry Peterson and it was the fourth match of the day.

So in the match time, both the trainers landed on the arena. As it was 2on2 match, Ash's primary selection was on Pikachu and other random pokemon.

The match was very exciting. Both the trainers were giving their full strength in their battle. While in the first round, Ash's Pikachu was able to smash his Cloyster, but his over powerful Rhydon kicked his ass like nothing. So sadly, he had to take back his Pikachu, with his own hands and kept him a side of him.

Ash looked at his opponent. His Rhydon looked strong and bulky. And the pokemon that he had with him there, may not be able to complete well with it. "Tarous, I choose you", he called the bull pokemon from his ball. When he landed on the ground, he gave a loud battle cry and glared at his opponent.

"Tauros, use use double edge accompanied by take down", he shouted to his pokemon. He roared in response and used his superior speed to gave him to close.

"Rhydon, you use Dynamic Punch on him. Make it accurate", instructed the trainer to his pokemon. It started to focus some energy in one of it's paw and tried to aim at it's opponent. But Tauros was too fast for it, which made it to launch it in the wrong direction and getting some hits from it's opponent. Then also he hadn't finished it. When it fall on the ground, he picked it up by his horns and tossed it up in the air. There he also leaped and gave him a one hit KO.

At the end, Rhydon's eyes were swirling, meaning he was faint and Tauros... he just roared in victory.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. So the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.", the referee shown the green flag towards him, which lead to a great round of applause from the crowd.

"It's was a good match Ash", said Barry, while giving some respect to him, when the two trainers meet face to face after the match in the ground. Ash rubbed underneath the nose with his finger and said, "Thank you. I really enjoyed it, right buddy", he replied and then he asked his pokemon, who gafe out a happy chaa.

"I wasn't expecting this kind of performance from you, at least seeing your bio data", he told him, which made him to laugh weakly. Does he really look the dumb. He had so many strong and rare pokemons, some of which are legendary even!

"But I will look forward to have a battle with you again, when he meet", he told him, giving him a happy grin and then they shook hands as sportsmanship. The crowd still looked at them and threw another round of applause, where May and Misty's eyes were filled up with some tears in happiness and were delighted, whereas, one infamous Oak was looking at them with cruel eyes and smirked at it was noting. Then he took his girls and went out of the stadium.

* * *

 _Later in the Hotel_

"Congratulations", said the two teenager girls who hugged him from each side. They hugged him, when he was near to the bed and they entered from the door, causing him to tip off on the bed, while they hugged. "Thank you", he said, but he was blushing, but he returned their hug.

"Looks like Ash feeling cozy with the girls, right", teased Max from the back, while he was laughing a bit. Aren't he is small for involving in this, this early? And even Brock couldn't help himself from laughing, at the expense of his.

As a result, Ash's blush intensified more than ever, but the girls didn't cared for that. They just cared about cuddling with Ash. That 'friendly interaction' continued for some time, when they finally felt to give mercy to their little boy. Ash stood up from the bed, and fixed this cloth and went tot the telephone booth.

After that, they spend some time to make preparation for the next match, and finally everyone gathered for the dinner.

"So do you think, it is a good plan", asked Misty, as she took some rice and fried fish into her mouth. She wasn't still satisfied with the plan, which he came across with. "Don't worry Misty, if anything goes wrong, Pikachu is there to cover me", he reassured her, which was also replied by that pokemon himself.

"And if it is Ash, then he can beat a ground type with an electric type. He never works on infos, he just listen to his heart", now Brock said to them, scaling up his potentials. But he was even sure that, if someone distract him, then everything can go into fail. But he chose to not voice that in front of them.

Like that, they had some chit chats while they ate and continued to enjoy the meal. After that came the bed time. And like before, they dragged him to a bed and took the position, but now... it was open in front of all.

Brock at that site, just fainted on the bed, who was put into the correct position by Max and also put a cover in his head to avoid any for observation. It was actually to intimating for him to see.

And like that, they all settled at their position on the bed. Pikachu was sleeping on Max's bed. But Ash was still awake. He was thinking of how to defeat Gary in the league, and break his swag for the rest of his life. In the meanwhile, May and Misty had gotten close to Ash unconsciously and murmured, "Ash we love you. Don't leave us", together to him.

At this, his heart melt. How much did they cared for him, even though he was rude with them. They seem to neglect them. Ash bend down his head, looking at the two beauties with him, and gave each one a soft kiss on their forehead and wished them goodnight. _I think, if they really love me, then it isn't bad if I do, what they want_ , he thought, but then he blushed extremely at his pervert thought. How can he be like this! He is too small for this. But... noting is in control for time. It changes as the flowing river.

* * *

 **READ and REVIEW! READ and REVIEW! READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

 **And with this, it is the end of this chapter. What do you think about this. And sorry for not detailing the match. I ran short for time. And there is also another announcement, that is, I will not be updating this chapter for some months, as I have to finish one of my one-chapter story.**

 **But I will try to do it as fast as I can. And if you notice, you can also see that I usually add some morals of life. I want to impart knowledge of humanity by the stories which we all read. It makes easy to understand and stays for long in the heart.**

 **Next, I need some suggestion, for the next lemon, which pairs do you want,**

 **1) LatiasXLatios**

 **2) PikachuXGlaceon**

 **3) GardevoirXAsh**

 **4) other[ which you can say in the review option]**

 **I will be polling in my page, so do check it before moving onto next chapter.**


End file.
